The Weekend
by 74CrazyChick
Summary: Sometimes you have to step out of your comfort zone… doing something that you know is completely the wrong thing for you… It can't possibly work out… It'll just lead to pain and heartbreak for all involved… But then again, there's the smallest of chances that everything will work out okay… And isn't that a risk worth taking?
1. Chapter 1

**So here is a new story from me… It's just a short story from me this time but I've been struggling with the stories that I've already started writing recently… writer's block has kicked in hard… So one night I just sat down and started to write something that had popped into my head on my drive home from work. It wasn't going to be a story as such, it was just so I could write something… then it was going to be a one-shot… and then it turned into a short story. I can't say my writer's block for my other stories has gone although I am slowly starting to write them again… but in the mean time I've written this story and I like it. It's also undergone a couple of re-writes since I first wrote it – so the editing process has been a bit of a bitch. Anyway this story's a bit different to ones I've written before… but I hope you like it too. So enjoy!**

 **The Weekend.**

 **Chapter 1.**

Joey sighed, as he drove up to the big country house. He parked his car, feeling nervous. He'd never done anything like this before and he found himself second guessing his decision again. He was tired… and in another world, he'd be doing exactly the same thing he'd been doing for the last two years this weekend… working… and he certainly wouldn't be taking two days off work in addition to the weekend. He sighed and shook his head at his indecision, unbuckling the seat belt and opening the door, climbing out of the car and moving round to the boot in one fluid movement. He lifted out his suitcase and the suit bag he'd brought with him. Locking his car he turned towards the hotel, pulling his case behind him. He noticed a few other people doing the same as him, wondering if they were part of the same group. They seemed to be mostly men so far and Joey hoped there was a decent number of women attending as well… or it was going to be a very long weekend… not to mention fruitless… he really wasn't here to meet men.

*JL*JL*

The taxi door was opened and she climbed out of it… nerves starting to get to her. Why had she agreed to do this again? She must need her fucking head read… Never again was she going to entrust her friends with something like this. She'd had a complete panic attack this morning before she had to run for the train… and she was already regretting the purchase she'd made on the way. She paid the taxi driver as he lifted her small case and large bag out of the boot and placed them next to where she was standing. She watched the taxi driver pull away, a little bit of her wanting to flag him down and get him to take her back to the station. She hesitated a fraction too long though and as she lifted her hand he'd already driven the cab out of sight.

'FUCK,' she thought, sighing as she turned around and looked at where she was. She had to admit the surroundings were beautiful and she hoped she'd get some time to herself. Maybe she could walk around the gardens if the weather was nice. She lifted her bag to her shoulder and then pulled her case behind her as she walked towards the entrance of the house. There was no more delaying it.

She headed towards the reception desk, relieved that there was no one else around to witness her being there. She gave them her name and was soon passed her room key and an envelope of information. The receptionist waved over a young boy who looked like he should still be at school and he took her bags from her, leading her up the stairs to her room. She was a mass of nerves and she just hoped she had the strength to get through the next few days. If she had the luck to meet someone who was vaguely close to what she was looking for she would consider herself to have had a good weekend.

*JL*JL*

Joey sat in his room, his clothes all unpacked and hanging in the wardrobe or folded in the drawers. He'd changed into something more comfortable and was sitting on the bed, reading through the envelope of information he'd been given when he checked in. He'd been told some of what was going to happen in the next four days but Joey had seriously underestimated quite what it was going to involve. He should've been paying more attention. Pretty much all of the weekend had been scheduled to some activity or other, in order for everyone to get to know each other. He'd not planned for that, thinking that it would be more of a casual event. He wished he'd read through all the details before he booked himself on this. He probably wouldn't have come if he knew things were going to be so structured.

*JL*JL*

He'd decided to go for a casual look as he went down to the bar later that evening. It was the first mixer of the weekend and along with the nervous anticipation he felt about this, he knew he needed a drink or two before he could start to relax so the bar was the best place for him to be. He could also check to make sure that everyone else was dressed in a similar fashion to him. He headed straight for the bar and ordered a whisky. At least he wasn't driving tonight so he could have a few… he just had to hope he didn't descend into melancholy as would sometimes happen if he drank too much. This was likely… especially if he was matched with someone he didn't like.

He turned his back to the bar and leaned against it, his eyes scanning the room, taking in the people milling around him. The papers he'd read had clarified that the whole venue was booked for the same event so he knew there wasn't anyone 'off limits'… should he see anyone he liked. Which was unlikely… he knew that already by looking at some of the women that were here, a lot of them were older than him and others just weren't the type of women he would go for. If he was being honest, the whole weekend was probably a write off. It was actually recommended that this event should just be used as a networking opportunity… sex was strictly frowned upon between prospective couples… which Joey was relieved about because… well, to be honest he was a little out of practice on that score too… He wasn't even sure he had the skills to attract anyone, let alone try to entice a woman to go to bed with him.

He took a swig of his drink, sighing internally as he saw a woman take a second glance at him. She wasn't someone he was interested in… not even in his best days would he have looked at her. She was all show… your typical cougar in fact, because she certainly looked a lot older than he was. He turned away from her, hoping that would dissuade her, silently ordering another drink from the barman. He was still struggling with how he'd managed to find himself here. He drank some more, staring at the surface of the bar he was standing at, focusing internally rather than taking in what was going on around him, swallowing the pain of his thoughts along with the whiskies he repeatedly ordered.

*JL*JL*

Joey was sat at a table in the restaurant. He was surrounded by people who an hour earlier had been complete strangers to him… and even now he couldn't say he knew any of them in any great detail and he'd made sure he didn't reveal too much about himself in the process of the meal either. He wasn't quite up to the blatant flirting that some of the other men at his table were doing. And he wasn't impressed with any of the women that surrounded him either… they all seemed to be simpering fools who could barely string a sentence together. Especially the woman that had apparently been 'matched' up with him. She was an utter disaster and he could barely stand to look at her. He wanted someone very different to that. He wanted a woman who could challenge him… who could match him in every way. The problem was he'd already found that woman once and the chances of it happening again were minimal. He took another large gulp of whisky, looking for an easy escape route he could use which wouldn't be too noticeable. He was regretting turning up for this weekend more and more as the minutes ticked by. He wished he'd stayed at home.

*JL*JL*

Joey, who was still on the verge of giving up and going to bed, glanced across the room to another table and saw someone who seemed to be in the same predicament as he was. She was stunning… she had long dark hair that framed her face beautifully. She also looked as if she was bored to tears. He wanted to go and speak to her but she wasn't sitting at the same table as him… which meant she hadn't been matched with him. The ones he'd been matched with were allegedly sat on the table he was at. That thought was depressing as he looked around the table, his heart sinking with each woman he looked at, the last one he stared at smiled at him eagerly, causing his gut to clench a little tighter. The waiting staff began to clear the tables and finally the meal was over. He pushed his chair back and stood, making excuses when a couple of the women looked at him hopefully. He left the room and headed back to the bar, needing a strong drink before he went back up to the safety of his room. This was a disaster… of epic proportions. He was tempted to risk it and go up to his room and pack his bags, leaving before the night was over but he knew he wasn't that lucky… and it was a long drive back to London. Not something he should attempt when he knew he was slightly over the limit… which was probably a bit of an understatement seeing as he was about to start his fifth whisky.

*JL*JL*

"You look like you're enjoying this as much as I am…"

Joey turned his head towards the voice, surprised to see the brunette he'd been gazing at earlier. "Well, things are starting to look up a little now…"

The brunette smiled, "Then they must've been really bad before…"

"Can I get you a drink?" Joey asked.

"I find it's customary to at least know the name of the person who's buying me a drink before I accept such offers…" she said.

"Sorry… how rude of me…" he grinned at her, sticking his right hand out towards her, "My name is Joey Branning…" he said, introducing himself.

She grinned back at him, her whole face lighting up. She took his hand, shaking it gently as her fingers squeezed his, "I'm Lauren. Lauren Cross." She said. "It's good to meet you, Joey… the first sensible person I've met in several hours…" Her face flushed slightly as she realised she was still holding his hand. "And I'll have a diet coke, please…"

"Nothing stronger?" he asked.

She shook her head, "I don't think so…" she said, her eyes getting a faraway look. Joey frowned and ordered a round of drinks, watching as the barman quickly filled the two glasses.

"So how come you're here then, Lauren?" Joey asked once he'd paid for the drinks.

"My friends decided I needed some help with my love life… or lack thereof…" she said, a tone of sarcasm in her voice.

"And do you?" Joey asked.

She turned her head to look at him and a silence fell. "I guess I do." She admitted with a sigh. She sipped on her drink, not quite able to look at him.

"So they booked for you to come here for the weekend?" Joey said. She nodded. Joey smiled at her, "It was a… spur of the moment decision for me…" he told her. "And I'm pretty sure there's been a huge mix-up somewhere along the line because none of the women on my table were the kind of woman I'm interested in…"

"And who might this woman be that you desire so much?" Lauren asked him.

"I'm not sure desire is the right word…" Joey said, his mouth suddenly very dry, staring into his glass, swirling it slowly in his hand before taking a large gulp.

"You're avoiding the question, Joey." She said pointedly.

"I don't want someone who is going to just say yes to me… because she thinks it pleases me… I don't want someone who is going to simper over me… I had that when I was younger and found it quite a turn off…" he told her softly. "The woman for me has to have a bit of fire in her…" he said. "And there has to be a spark between us… She also needs to be clever… not someone with no common sense…"

"Oh well…" Lauren said, smiling at him. "I guess that counts me out then…" she said, her eyes sparkling as she looked at his face.

Joey frowned, "How come…?" he asked, a feeling of disappointment ebbing through him that surprised him more than anything else.

"I lack common sense, apparently. I think my family can attest to me being a bit of an idiot…" she said. "Especially when it comes to men… I always go for the wrong ones…" she admitted. "And it's always me that ends up getting hurt…"

"So what kind of guys do you normally go for?"

"The wrong kind, usually. They're always good looking… too good looking normally… and have the attention span of a goldfish… essentially when it comes to women anyway… or maybe it's just me that they lose interest in. They know the meaning of a good night… going out drinking, dancing, clubbing…" she said, that faraway look reappearing on her face. "And then they're usually gone, pretty much as soon as they arrive…" She drank some more of her drink, surprised to find Joey staring at her. "This was all quite a while ago… It's been a long time since I've dated anyone." She admitted. "It's not the same since…" her voice faded but Joey didn't push her, not feeling it was his place to ask her questions about something he could tell she wasn't comfortable revealing. She looked at him suddenly, "I'm sorry… I guess I'm just not the best company…" she said. "Thank you for the drink…" she said, putting down her now empty glass and getting to her feet. "I'll go and find someone else to bore to tears…" Joey laughed and she looked at him indignantly. "Why are you laughing? Are you laughing at me?"

"No… it's just when I saw you at the meal earlier that was how I thought you looked… like you were bored to tears… It gave me hope that you might be more of a kindred spirit than the people at my table…" he said. He reached for her hand, "Please don't go…" he said, his thumb gently brushing the back of the hand he held.

"Well, I guess I could stay a little longer…" she said, her cheeks flushing slightly. She sat back down and reached for her bag, "What would you like to drink?" She asked him, staring into his eyes, "It's my turn…" she added, almost daring him to contradict her.

"A whisky… with ice…" he said and she smiled at him.

"Coming right up." She said.

*JL*JL*

They were still talking to each other more than an hour later. Joey had to admit he found Lauren a pleasure to talk to. And she made him laugh which he realised was important too. He'd had enough misery in his life. Not that he was expecting anything more from the woman before him. He hadn't written her off either though.

Most of the other people from the event had left the bar now, although Joey had no recollection of them calling it a night. Ever since Lauren had sat back down beside him his attention had been locked on her. "So it looks like everyone else has called it a night…" Joey said, wishing the night could continue.

"Mmm hmm…" Lauren said, looking around, "I think the barman wants us to leave too… I think he wants to go home…" she said in a stage whisper, laughter in her voice.

"He probably does…" Joey agreed. He stood up and turned to her, "I can walk you up to your room if you'd like…?" he said. "I don't mean anything by that…" he added quickly.

Lauren grinned at him, "That's a shame…" she said, teasing him as she also stood. "I thought my evening was taking a turn for the better…" she murmured, taking a step towards him.

Joey blinked, stunned by what she'd said… and dare he say it… slightly turned on. It'd been a while since that had happened to be honest and he'd almost forgotten what it felt like. "Didn't it do that an hour or so ago… when I brought you your drink?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow at her.

"It was a highlight…" she agreed softly. "But I'm greedy, Joey… I want more…"

"More?" Joey whispered.

"Why don't you take me up to your room… and we'll see how we get on?" she breathed in his ear after edging closer to him. Joey's mouth ran dry and all he could do was nod. "Perfect…" she whispered, slipping her hand in his.

*JL*JL*

They left the bar and began the slow walk up the stairs. "This is frowned upon, you know…" Joey said.

Lauren smiled at him, staring at his face, "I'd assumed you were a bit of a rule breaker…" she breathed.

Joey chuckled, "I was… in my day…" he admitted.

"And now…?" she asked.

"This isn't something I normally do." He told her distractedly, "It's been a while…"

"I'm no expert either, Joey." Lauren told him. She tugged on his hand, stopping him. She moved to stand on the step a couple of stairs higher than where he was stood. It meant she could look him directly in the eye. "I mean it…" she breathed, "I'm not expecting anything from this… if we get to your room and talk for a while and then decide that is all we want, then it's fine… the night is over. No harm… no foul…" She smiled at him, her face lighting up again. "Now… are you still taking me to your room?" she asked him.

"Sure." He said, relaxing a little after what she'd said. He moved around her, pulling on her hand and she followed him up the rest of the stairs and along the corridor. He dug his free hand in his pocket and pulled the key card out of it, slipping it into the door and unlocking it. He pushed the door open and they walked into the room. "I'll just be a minute…" he said, releasing her hand and heading towards the bathroom, his reluctance and the tight knot in his stomach returning the instant the door to his room closed behind them.

*JL*JL*

Lauren stood in the middle of the room, looking around it in interest. It was much tidier than she'd expected it to be. There were very few personal items on display so she sat on the edge of the bed and waited for Joey to return. Something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye and it set her pulse racing.

 **A/N: I wonder what it is that Lauren has found… Is everything quite as it seems? What do you think of the story so far? Intrigued? Any idea what is going to happen in the rest of the story? DON'T FORGET TO SEND ME A REVIEW. Back tomorrow…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, I'm completely overwhelmed by the number of reviews I got for the first chapter... thank you so much...**

 **A lot of people wanted to know a bit more about the history of Lauren and Joey... hopefully this chapter will go into that in more detail...**

 **Well, the last chapter ended on a bit of a cliffhanger didn't it? We pick up with this one from the same place... and you'll be able to find out what it was that Lauren found... and what happens after... it might be a little messy. I think Joey is going to have some explaining to do... How will Lauren take what he has to tell her?**

 **Chapter 2.**

Joey walked out of the bathroom and into the main room. Lauren was standing by the window, staring out into the dark. "Is there something you need to tell me…?" she asked, her voice much harder than it'd been a few minutes earlier.

Joey frowned, "Not that I can think of…" he said, slightly confused by her sudden change in attitude.

Lauren spun round to face him and Joey was taken back by the look of anger on her face. "I was going to just leave… while you were in the bathroom… but then I got angry… and I felt cheap… as cheap as the guys I used to go out with who'd fuck me down a dark alley somewhere and leave as soon as they'd got what they wanted… not bothering to make sure I was satisfied… or that I'd enjoyed it…" She glared at him, "I thought you were a nice guy… a good guy… someone different… Hell, I even thought there might be something else… something there…" She stopped talking, her breath heavy as she stared at him, hands on her hips. "Well?" She glared at him expectantly.

"I don't know what I've done to piss you off… but if you want to go, I'm not stopping you…" he said, his arms crossing, now slightly pissed off with how she was behaving.

"You don't know what you've done?" she spat, "Does your wife know you're here…?"

"My wife…" Joey breathed.

"I saw your wedding ring… on your bedside table…" she said, "You know, if you wanted to play around… if you're just here for a bit of fun on the side, you should really think about hiding it a bit better…" she told him indignantly.

"I don't have a wife…" Joey said softly, his previous anger dissipating noticeably.

"If you don't have a wife then why do you have a wedding ring…?" Lauren interrupted angrily.

"Anymore…" Joey finished. The room was silent and Joey knew he owed her an explanation. He also knew it was going to be a difficult few minutes when he finally said it. "I got married five years ago… Her name was Amy… She was the love of my life… One of a kind…" he said softly. "Life was perfect… we were perfect. We'd been married almost two years when we discovered that Amy was pregnant. I was overjoyed. Before Amy I'd never even thought about having a family… but I knew she would be the mother of my children as soon as I met her. She sailed through her pregnancy… we found out it was going to be a boy at the scan and picked a name for him. Christopher… after her dad." Joey stopped speaking, taking a couple of deep breaths. "She was seven months pregnant and she'd been unwell for a few days. I convinced her to go to the doctor. He examined her and we were told to go to the hospital… he mentioned getting an ultrasound. So we did what he said, wanting to make sure that Christopher was okay… We were so worried that there was something wrong with him… that we were going to lose him… but then we were told that…" He stopped again, his hands clenching at his thighs. "That…" He lowered his head, "Amy had a tumour… on her ovary. We were both shell shocked… we were told the tumour had been hidden by her uterus which is why it hadn't been picked up before… but because of the increased hormones from the pregnancy it had grown…"

"Joey, you don't…" Lauren whispered, interrupting him again.

Joey held up his hand, looking at her, "No, you're right… you deserve an explanation… and I need to say it… It's been more than two years and I never talk about it… to anyone…" He took a minute before he spoke again. "The tumour was advanced… the doctor who confirmed the sonographer's diagnosis told us that it would need to be removed… the whole ovary, not just the tumour." He told her, "He wanted to operate straight away… but that would be extremely dangerous for Christopher." He moved, sitting on the edge of the bed, his back to Lauren. All his energy had left his body with those last few words. "We talked about it and Amy didn't want to do it… she wanted to wait until he was born… We even spoke to the doctor about it but he told us that she didn't have that long… every day we waited was another day where the cancer spread… Amy was devastated… We both knew what we had to do… but it was the last thing either of us wanted…" he explained. "They took them down to theatre two days later… Her parents were there… so were my mum and sister… but I'd never felt so alone… Part of me was missing… the other half of me…" He leaned heavily on his knees, his head in his hands. "It was the longest three hours of my life… I wanted it over so badly… but then… when I saw the surgeon walking towards me, then all I wished was that it'd been longer. He took me to a side room… sat me down… sat opposite me… he told me the operation was more complicated than he'd anticipated, the tumour was much larger than expected… even larger than the scan had indicated… He also said it wasn't limited to just her ovary either… there were smaller tumours in her bladder, her bowels… He told me he suspected there were more tumours throughout her body. He said she was in intensive care… but there was little he could do for her. She was going to die…" He whispered the last words. "She got a little worse each day… she only lasted a week after the operation… I stayed by her side throughout desperately hoping for some kind of miracle… Trying to give her the strength to keep going… They broke the news she was brain dead… but they were keeping her alive in the hope that Christopher would survive… she was basically a living incubator which I detested and loved in equal measures…" He looked at Lauren as he felt her sit on the bed beside him. "He wasn't strong enough though…" he whispered, "He died four days after she did… I lost them both in the space of a week… I lost everything… my whole world." He said, several tears running down his face. "For the last two years I've barely been living… I haven't known how to carry on without her… I know I've worried my mum and sister… They eventually cornered me a couple of months ago, telling me it'd been enough time and they wanted to see me happy again." Joey took a deep breath, releasing it in a heavy sigh, "I sat there in silence, thinking of all the things I wanted to say in response, but not being quite brave enough to voice any of it. I've thought about why I didn't say anything so many times since then and have come to the conclusion that deep down, in my heart, I know they're right. And I also know Amy wouldn't be happy with me moping around the place, she'd want me to move on and try to be happy again. She wouldn't want me to waste the rest of my life feeling sorry for myself…" He was silent for several minutes but Lauren said nothing, watching him intently. "So Alice helped me complete a registration form and questionnaire for an online dating website that was supposed to match you with your ideal partner. I wasn't expecting anything from it but Alice and mum were so happy and excited when I received a couple of messages pretty much straight away. Their excitement didn't last long because I always managed to find a reason to reject them. I guess that was probably my first mistake." He glanced at her, "I've seen the disappointment on their faces every time I rejected one of them. After several weeks I still hadn't gone on a date and they both tried to talk me around once more. It was mum's turn to suggest a different approach. And that was how this weekend came about. Alice had found it advertised online when she'd been checking my messages from the dating site… and rejecting the ones she knew I'd refuse. She'd looked at the website that came up and had the information for me all ready for when I seemed reluctant." He laughed bitterly, "I saw the look of hope on mum's face and I couldn't take it away from her… not again… so in another moment of weakness I agreed. And that was how I ended up here…. Pretty sad case, right?" he said, the bitterness edging into his voice. "I came here for all the wrong reasons… I agreed to come here because I wanted to make them happy… Then I got here and realised I was still wearing my wedding ring. I've never been able to take it off… in my heart…"

"You're still married to her…" Lauren finished for him softly.

"Yeah... how stupid is that?" he said bitterly.

"It's not stupid, Joey… you've been through probably about the worst thing you could ever go through… It's difficult to move on from that…" she said gently.

"I took the ring off earlier… before I went downstairs… It didn't seem right to wear it when I was here on a matchmaking weekend and I wanted to avoid the questions about it too, I guess… I didn't expect to bring someone back up here so I wasn't exactly hiding it from you… I expected to come back up here and put it back on my finger… To be honest, I don't like not wearing it…"

Lauren leant forward and picked up the wedding ring from the bedside table. She sat upright again and pulled his left hand towards her. She slowly pushed the ring onto his third finger, struggling slightly to get it all the way down. "Better?" she whispered once it was back in place.

"A little…" he said. He laughed, "I bet this isn't what you were expecting when you came up here with me…?"

"Not really…" Lauren admitted, "but I can understand why you did what you did… and I'm not angry with you… not anymore…"

"I didn't mean to lead you on…" he said.

"You didn't… I pushed you to bring me up here…"

"I don't think I'm ready…" he admitted.

"You still love your wife." Lauren said simply.

"More than anything." Joey breathed. "I can't see that ever going away… not completely anyway…"

"That's okay." Lauren said. "Do you want to talk about her some more?" she asked him.

"You'd do that?" he said, surprised by her generous offer. He'd expected her to run from the room screaming now that she knew the truth.

"It sounds to me like you need to talk about her… and I'm guessing you don't get a chance to do that very much normally…"

"I don't…" he agreed. "I don't like talking about her because it upsets them… they loved her too…"

"Not as much as you did…" Lauren reminded him. "We can sit here… you can tell me about her… What did she look like?" she said, deciding to start before he changed his mind.

"Like you actually… although she was blonde. You remind me of her… not in a creepy way… I don't mean like that… but some of your mannerisms… the way you flirted with me downstairs… the way you called me out a few minutes ago… They're the kind of things Amy used to do…"

She was stunned by what he'd said and she wasn't sure how to react to it. After a short silence she started to speak, "Is that why you brought me up here… Was I supposed to be a replacement for her?" Lauren accused, some of her earlier anger returning.

Joey blinked, staring at her in surprise. "No… No one can ever replace her…" he said, pain in his voice.

"I'm sorry." Lauren said, knowing her words had hurt him and hating herself for it but she hadn't been able to stop herself from asking. She took a moment to compose herself before asking him something else. "How did you meet her?" she said, trying to lighten the atmosphere again. She stood up and moved around the bed, sliding onto the far side of it and lying down. Joey looked at her, a frown on his face. "I thought we could at least be comfortable while we talked…" she explained, patting the bed beside her. "Come on…" she said, "I won't try anything… I promise… No funny business…"

Joey moved to lie beside her and the room was quiet. Lauren giving him time to compose himself, the silence giving her a chance to look at him properly, studying him as he lay beside her. "I met her at work… tried to sell her a car…" he suddenly blurted out, a faraway look on his face.

"My dad sells cars…" Lauren told him, glad to find another thing that was common between them. "Are you any good?" she asked.

"I'm okay." He said but Lauren got the impression he was selling himself short. "She brought the car and then asked me out on a date… She smiled at me and her whole face lit up… it was captivating… so I said yes…" he closed his eyes, an image of her face appearing in his mind, distracting him for several minutes. "I didn't really do dating before Amy… I guess I slept around quite a lot. I know my mum was worried about me… and I probably gave her a few more grey hairs than she'd like to admit… Amy changed me though… I wanted to see her again… I asked her out at the end of our first date. For the first time ever I was worried she would say no… fortunately she didn't. Two dates turned into four… and before I knew it I'd been seeing her a month. She was the longest relationship I'd ever been in and we hadn't even slept with each other…" He laughed, "We did that on our one month anniversary… a way to mark the occasion she said…"

"How long after you started dating did you get engaged?" Lauren asked.

"After a month I knew she was the one… I wanted to settle down for the first time in my life… I was in love. It was almost a year before I asked her though…" Joey said, "She brought her car in to be serviced… and I asked her in the middle of the showroom…" He saw the look on her face, "It was much more romantic than that sounds…" he said quickly. "She said yes and I gave her the ring. I'd brought it about a month earlier and it'd been burning a hole in my pocket…" He bit his lip, "I was so scared she'd say no… I didn't think she'd want me… I was punching well above my weight when it came to her."

"Do you have a picture of her?" Lauren asked, wanting to know what she looked like but also dreading seeing it, still thinking of his earlier words about her similarity to his dead wife.

He pulled his wallet out of his pocket and opened it, "I know… I shouldn't be carrying a picture around of her either…" he said, catching her eyebrows raising as he tugged a small photo from one of the pockets. "I can't bring myself to take it out… not yet…" he said, his thumb brushing over the worn picture and Lauren saw the top of a small scan picture tucked into his wallet behind where it'd been. He held the photo of Amy out towards her and Lauren took it from him.

She wasn't surprised to see it was a picture from their wedding, "She looks beautiful…" she said, her eyes locked on the picture of the happy couple. Joey looked so happy in the picture, his whole demeanour lighter than it'd been in the time she'd known him. "You both look very much in love…" she whispered. She was relieved to see that other than both having long hair, the similarities between herself and Amy weren't that obvious.

"She was… and we were… I didn't think we could get any happier… until Christopher came along…" he said quietly. Lauren handed him back the photo and he put it carefully back in his wallet. "It was so hard… The bad times at the end have obliterated most of the happy memories I have of the time we had together. I was the happiest I'd ever been one minute… and completely torn apart the next… I'm not sure I'll ever recover from it…"

"It's okay, Joey…" Lauren said.

"I'm sorry, Lauren…" he whispered. "I know you must be disappointed..."

Lauren giggled, "Bit full of yourself there, ain't ya?" she teased, wanting to remove the sadness from his face, even if it was for just a moment.

He smiled, "I guess… I'm serious though… I got the impression you were expecting something… and it wasn't all this…" he finished, waving his hand around himself.

"It's fine, Joey." Lauren said, "I feel like I understand you a little better now…" she told him, "and anyway, I wasn't expecting anything from this weekend… if I come away from it with a new friend, then I think I've done well… I was expecting it to be a disaster to be honest… and it hasn't been that… not since I met you at the bar anyway…" she told him. "Even if nothing ever happens between us romantically, I'd like us to be friends… and I can be the person you can talk to… if you want…" she said softly, rolling onto her side and looking at him as he lay on the bed.

He turned his head, staring into her eyes, "I'd really like that, Lauren… and it'd be good to be able to talk to someone…" he told her, "Thanks…" he added in a whisper. She smiled at him, that brightness shining from her face again. It took his breath away. He'd only seen that with one other person. Amy. "So what do they have planned for us tomorrow?" he asked her softly, tearing his eyes from her face quickly.

Lauren rolled her eyes, "A group barbecue – weather permitting – for the afternoon… and then I think I read something about karaoke in the evening… Heaven help us…"

"Oh god…" Joey moaned. "I think I may need to de-stress beforehand… do you know if they have a gym here?"

Lauren smiled, "They do… fancy a gym buddy?" she asked.

"Sure." Joey said, smiling at her. He looked at her, trying to work out if he could ask her a personal question. "So…" he broached softly, "Earlier… I got the impression there was something you didn't say when you were talking about your previous relationships…" He saw her face darken and she looked away for a fraction of a second. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to…"

"It's okay… it's just not something I talk about very often…" she said and Joey smiled slightly at the similarity to what he'd said to her, "I'm an alcoholic…" she stated, "Recovering… I've been sober just about two years now. I've fallen off the wagon twice… albeit with just one drink each time… but once is enough to break your sobriety…" she said. "I ended up in rehab nearly four years ago… my parents convinced me I needed to… and after twenty-four hours, I agreed with them." She was silent for almost a minute. "I was there for almost two months and when I came home I felt so much better. Life was still difficult… my reasons for drinking hadn't disappeared while I was gone… and I find it more complicated to go out with my friends now… They don't understand how difficult things can be… and they sometimes offer me a drink. Or even worse they don't invite me out in the first place."

"I can see why that would be hard…" Joey said. "And your family? Are they supportive?" he asked her.

"They try… but they don't always realise how much I struggle some days… How some days getting out of bed is just about as much as I can handle… None of them do… my friends too… I guess that's partly my fault because I hide it from them all…"

"That's a shame…" Joey said.

"Not drinking is making me boring too… and it's difficult for me to attract guys when I'm stone cold sober…" she added in explanation, biting her lip as vulnerability at that revelation was clear on her face.

"I completely disagree with that statement… all of them in fact…" Joey said. "I don't think you're boring… hell, I've laughed more tonight than I have in the last three years… and if it wasn't for…" he couldn't bring himself to say _her_ name but he knew Lauren was aware of who he was talking about, "I'd definitely be attracted to you…" he finished in a whisper.

"You would?" Lauren whispered.

Joey nodded, "Come on, Lauren… look at you… you're gorgeous… big, brown eyes… stunning face… and I've noticed your boobs… they're quite enticing…" he admitted, a small smile on his face… his cheeks turning red. "And it's not just the way you look… you've looked after me this evening… an almost stranger… and you let me speak about my dead wife… I can tell you, not many people do that… not even people I've known my whole life…" he said sagely. "Especially not women who are a little interested in me…" he added softly.

"There's that ego of yours again, Joey…" she teased him.

"Admit it…" He teased back, "You like me…"

"I'll admit nothing…" Lauren said, although Joey noticed she wouldn't look him in the face.

He leant forward, "Admit it…" he whispered and her eyes turned towards him, surprised by how close he was.

She let out a huff of air and lay back on the bed, "Okay, I admit it… yes, I liked you… I saw you and I wanted you…" she told him, her face growing redder with each admission she made. "You're the best looking guy here… and all of the women know it…" she told him. "I saw you as soon as I walked in the bar, before the meal… it wasn't just the way you looked… I could see there was something hanging over you… It reminded me of my own cross I bear… I thought maybe you struggled in the same way I did but then I saw the glass of whisky so I knew it wasn't that… although I guess it could be…" she said, the last part more of a remark to herself than speaking to him. "You weren't like the other guys… you didn't fawn over me when I spoke to you… You didn't seem to be trying to get a look down my dress… but given your earlier comment, maybe you just hid it better than the others did…" she said, "You didn't try to cop a feel or just simply grab at me… and you didn't jump on me at the first opportunity… so you're already an improvement on most of the men I know…" She stopped speaking and looked at him, "It feels like I've known you forever… like there's something we share that's ebbing between us… I'm making no sense now… I'm sorry…"

"I know what you mean…" Joey whispered. "I thought it was the similarities you have to Amy…" he said, stumbling slightly over her name, "but I don't think it is… it's more than that…"

Lauren watched his face, seeing the hesitation on it and knowing he wasn't ready to make any sort of commitment to her. She bit her lip, taking a couple of deep breaths. "I know you're not ready for a relationship… and I understand if you never are…" she whispered, "But if the day should ever come when you are ready… when you want to try and get what you had with Amy again… with someone new… I'd like it if you looked me up… if you want to, that is… if you think you could possibly feel that way about me…" She took a deep breath, biting her lip as she stared at his face. He was watching her carefully and Lauren found she couldn't tear her eyes from him. After a long pause, she knew he was probably waiting for her to finish what she'd been saying but the problem was she didn't really know how to finish. She released her breath slowly, closing her eyes as she slowly leant forward. She expected him to move away from her, realising what she was about to do but he either didn't realise or he didn't notice and it wasn't until she softly pressed her mouth against his that she felt him tense. Then he surprised her slightly, hesitantly returning the kiss. She was watching his face as they pulled apart and she couldn't tell what he was thinking. "I'm sorry… that was a mistake… I shouldn't have done that…" she whispered, rolling onto her back and staring at the ceiling. Realisation of what she'd just done… how she'd basically just thrown herself at him despite everything he'd told her about not being ready for a relationship… everything sank in and she covered her face with her hands… silently begging for the earth to open up and swallow her whole so she could forget what she'd just done. "I'm so sorry…" she mumbled through her hands.

"Was it that bad a kiss…?" he asked her quietly, "I know I'm a little out of practice… but I've always been told I was pretty good at this…"

He was teasing her, she knew that and she slowly uncovered her face, turning her head slightly so she could look at him. His face was still blank and she wished she could read his thoughts and work out how he truly felt. "It was great…" she whispered softly. "And that's the problem…" she added, more to herself. She frowned slightly, glancing quickly at his face, "Did you think it was bad then?" she asked him tentatively, "because I haven't always got great reviews…" she added, looking down at her hands as they lay clasped on her stomach.

"No!" Joey said quickly, "It wasn't bad, Lauren… it was good… great even…" he added. He stared at her and she looked back at him, "I do think it wasn't the best idea we've ever had though…" he admitted, "I know I'm not ready… not for anything more than friendship anyway… I don't want to lead you on any more than I already have… I don't want to hurt you any more than I already have…" He stopped speaking, seeing the embarrassment on her face as she absorbed his words. "Is that okay?" he asked her softly when she didn't say anything straight away.

"Of course it is, Joey…" Lauren told him softly. "I shouldn't have forced myself on you like that… it's just about the worst thing I could've done and you'd think I'd know better than to do that…"

Again Joey felt she was talking more to herself than to him but her last words concerned him. "What does that mean?"

"What?" she asked.

"It's just about the worst thing you could've done…" he prompted.

Lauren sighed, "I know you're in a difficult place… and being in a relationship isn't the right thing for you right now…" she breathed. She glanced at him again, "I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy what just happened… I'd be lying if I said I didn't like you…" She whispered, trying once more to take in his reaction to what she'd said, "Is that okay with you?" she asked him.

He thought about it for longer than he probably should've done, "I think it is." He admitted. Lauren smiled at him, her face lighting up once more. Joey felt it was time to change the conversation and her words from earlier were still playing on his mind. "Tell me more about yourself, Lauren…" he asked. "What do you do for a living?"

She was relieved with the change of subject matter… albeit to an equally difficult topic to discuss. "Well I dropped out of school about the same time as my drinking started to get bad… I found my boyfriend of the time in bed with another girl and it sent me over the edge… It got worse still when my mum was diagnosed with cancer and she didn't tell anyone…" She stared into his eyes, seeing the pain her words brought back in them. "She eventually told me but made me swear to keep it to myself. It was a lot to bear… and I drank because it was the only way I could cope… That's when I dropped out of school… something had to give and that was the easiest option. I was going to the hospital with mum and supporting her through her treatment… looking after her once she was home again and also taking care of my brother and sister… while trying to hide the fact she was sick from everyone…"

"Where was your dad?" he asked, knowing he was around somewhere after she'd mentioned him earlier.

"They'd split up and he was living in Manchester at the time… he came back about ten months after I found out mum was sick… I'd just found out mum had stopped her treatment… I tried so hard to convince her that she had to keep trying but she wouldn't listen to me… Dad came back and I broke my promise, told him that mum was sick… and then everyone else found out too. Mum didn't take that too well… she even slapped me…"

"Did his return make things easier?" he asked.

"In a way… it certainly removed the pressure from me because dad took over the care of mum… and he convinced her to have the treatment again which was a huge relief… However it also meant I suddenly had a lot of free time on my hands… too much really and I saw the way the family were all looking at me… the disappointment on their faces because I'd kept it a secret… the embarrassment on their faces when I created a scene because I was drunk… again… So I kept as far away from people as possible… that was when I started drinking a hell of a lot… way more than I should've done. And I made a few dubious decisions on the men front too…"

"Dubious?" Joey asked.

"Well I'm sure some of my friends would say I slept around a bit… and I wasn't that picky about my choice of bed-mate… They were probably right on both fronts…" Lauren looked at Joey, "Does that change your opinion of me?" she asked him softly.

"No… I can understand you being like that… I would've quite happily lost myself in several bottles of whisky after Amy died… so I'd hardly be one to preach, would I? And I told you what I was like with women before I met Amy, didn't I?"

"But you didn't… drink the whisky, I mean… you were stronger than I was…" she murmured.

"No, I didn't… but only because my mum and sister were there for me… as well as Amy's parents. You didn't have that support network there, did you? They were all busy coping with other stuff…"

"I guess…" Lauren thought over what he'd said and could see the logic in it. "One night… well, I don't remember most of it… flashes here and there… but not anything constructive… and some of it I wonder if it's just my memory filling in the gaps for me…" She was silent again, "I was trying not to drink that night… I only had one before I left home… and it was just a diet coke once I was at the club… A guy offered to buy me a drink… and I gratefully accepted… money was tight so a free drink was never refused. After I drank it we danced together… I was boiling hot so I asked him if we could get some air." She looked at his face, "It's about this time that it starts to go a bit blurry…" she whispered, her face colouring. "I know we had sex… I don't remember much of that at all… not really… The next thing I really remember I was sitting on the ground in the alleyway… knickers around my ankles and a pounding headache… He was gone. I felt so ashamed. I re-dressed myself and then made my way home. The next day my body was really sore… and that was when I knew for sure that we'd fucked…" She glanced at him again, "Still not changed your mind?" she whispered.

He shook his head quickly, "Do you think he drugged you?" he asked her gently, "That would explain the memory loss..."

"I don't know… Maybe, I guess… It scared me… A couple of weeks later my dad took me to rehab…"

"If he drugged you then he raped you, babe…" Joey breathed, his hand lifting and pushing some hair back from her face, tucking it behind her ear. "Didn't you tell anyone what happened? A friend maybe?"

"God, no… I felt bad enough already without one of them judging me as well…" she said, "It was my fault… I was drunk… I brought it on myself…"

"Bollocks, babe…" Joey said, anger in his voice, "He took advantage of you… You hadn't drunk that much… not in comparison to what you usually did… and he probably slipped something into the drink he brought you… You weren't in control of the situation… You can't be held responsible for what happened afterwards… He didn't give you any choice, did he?" he said. Lauren shook her head. Joey saw tears welling in her eyes and he reacted instinctively again, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into a hug. She started to cry as the reality of his words sunk in. He held her tighter, a hand brushing up and down her back, trying to comfort her from the pain of what had happened to her all that time ago… and the pain of carrying the weight of it around with her.

*JL*JL*

Lauren pulled away from Joey, embarrassment written all over her face, "Would you think badly of me if I stayed in here with you tonight?" she asked him. "I'm not expecting anything… I just don't want to be on my own… not tonight…" She didn't need to say anymore… he knew she was thinking about drinking after the emotional turmoil of the last half hour or so.

"I wouldn't think badly of you… I don't think I could… You're a great woman, Lauren… and I'm looking forward to getting to know you more…"

She smiled, "I'm just going to go back to my room… I think I should probably change into something a bit more comfortable…" she said.

"Bring something for tomorrow morning as well… you can change before we go downstairs for breakfast…" Joey said.

Lauren rolled off the bed and grabbed her clutch purse from the side. "I'll just be a few minutes…" she said as she headed towards the door.

*JL*JL*

Lauren knocked lightly on Joey's door, looking up and down the corridor to make sure there wasn't anyone around. The door opened and she slipped inside, Joey shutting the door behind her. He'd changed as well while she'd been gone and Lauren found herself staring at him for longer than she probably should. She walked back over to the bed and climbed back onto it, staring at him as he stood in the doorway. "What are you waiting over there for?" she asked him, smiling at him.

He walked over and got onto the bed, lying on his side so he was facing her. "This feels strange…" he admitted, "You're the first woman I've slept with… in any sense of the word… since Amy…"

"No funny business, I promise…" Lauren told him.

"I believe you." Joey said. "So the gym in the morning?" he asked.

"Sounds good to me." Lauren said. She closed her eyes, feeling her body starting to relax. She opened her eyes again, staring at Joey, "I'm glad I met you tonight… it seems my friends hadn't made such a huge mistake by booking this weekend for me after all…" Joey smiled at her but said nothing because her eyes fluttered shut and he knew she was asleep.

 **A/N: Were any of you expecting that? Joey's tale was heart-breaking, right? And Lauren has opened up to him as well. There does seem to be a spark between our pair, doesn't there? DON'T FORGET TO SEND ME A REVIEW. Back tomorrow…**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so pleased that everyone is loving this story so much... Long may it continue...**

 **Chapter 3.**

Lauren opened her eyes, surprised when she saw how she was lying as she woke up. At some time during the night she'd moved nearer to Joey and her head was now resting on his chest, his arms wound tightly around her, holding her close to him. She knew he'd feel awkward when he woke up and discovered their precarious position… and there was a small part of her that felt awkward too… after what she'd told him the night before she felt a little vulnerable and she needed to put some distance between them especially after what she'd done… after the borders she'd already crossed with him. She lifted his arm and pulled away from him, hoping she didn't wake him in the process as she slid off the bed and grabbed the small bag she'd brought with her the night before, disappearing into the bathroom and locking the door after she closed it quietly behind her. She leant against it, the solid wood behind her making her feel stronger somehow as she stared at her reflection in the mirror on the wall opposite. Despite every doubt she was currently feeling she didn't regret meeting Joey. There was something about him that intrigued her… and made her feel more alive than she'd done for years. And there was a little bit of her that hoped something would happen between them. Especially after the kiss they'd shared… She shook her head, she needed to stop thinking of things like that… He wasn't ready and she had to respect that… or she'd lose his friendship as well.

*JL*JL*

Joey opened his eyes as soon as he heard the bathroom door shut. He could feel guilt pooling in his stomach, climbing higher as he silently admitted to himself that he felt more relaxed than he had… ever before. And he hated himself for it. He felt like he'd let Amy down somehow, which he knew was ridiculous, given the fact she was dead. It'd been more than two years since she'd been gone but he still felt like it was only yesterday. And now he was feeling the guilt of someone who'd betrayed his wife. Even though he knew in his heart that she would want him to get on with his life… she would want him to be happy. His thoughts turned to the kiss with Lauren the night before. He hadn't expected her to do that… in truth he'd been blindsided by it… but he couldn't deny enjoying the experience of her kissing him. He had guilt about that too. Joey rolled onto his back, the heels of his hands covering his eyes as he fought his climbing emotions. He felt the cold hard metal of the ring on his wedding finger against his skin and he knew it was time. He was ready. Or he tried to convince himself he was anyway.

*JL*JL*

It was just after nine o'clock when Joey and Lauren finally made their way downstairs for breakfast. Although they'd both felt a little awkward as they'd both got ready to face the day, they fell into the familiar teasing from the night before as they descended the stairs, smiling at each other, feeling relieved to be spending time with each other without any pressure. They picked up a selection of food each from the buffet counter and made their way over to a table, sitting opposite each other, other people from the group surrounding them at various tables. Joey said little once they were eating, aware of the other people at their table and not wanting to be drawn into a conversation with them but Lauren was paying attention to the people around her, always having been a bit of a people watcher. She also took the chance to try and subtly watch Joey as he ate his breakfast. Her opinion of him hadn't changed from the night before and she was looking forward to spending more time with him. She glanced at Joey as he drank from his mug of coffee and it was the first time she'd noticed what was missing. She saw he was looking at her and she smiled, glancing again at his hand. It was gone… but had he just taken it off because he was coming back down here? Or did it mean more than that?

"I'm just going to go and check out if we need to book if we want to use the gym…" Joey said to her quietly as he put down his mug. Lauren was surprised he was finished but sure enough, his plate was empty. He stood up and Lauren watched as he walked out of the restaurant area. She was unable to stop herself from watching him as he walked away from her. She couldn't deny he was sexy… one of the sexiest men she'd ever met but while she was interested she didn't want to push him too hard… and she didn't want to appear too desperate either.

She finished her food and then walked out into the foyer, seeing Joey just leaving the reception desk as she did so. He smiled at her and she smiled back, "So what's the verdict?" she asked him.

"I've booked us in for a couple of hours… in about an hour's time… so we have time to shower and change. And the barbecue isn't until three so we have time to get sorted again afterwards. Does that sound okay?" he asked.

"It sounds great to me… I could do with burning some energy off…" She told him. They both went back up to their rooms, having arranged to meet in about forty minutes' time. Lauren was ready early and she spent the time checking her phone. She even called her dad… who was interested to know if she'd met anyone. She was as vague as she could be, not wanting to jinx anything that could possibly happen by telling him about Joey. The subject of the weekend away had invoked a little teasing from some corners of her family anyway… so she didn't want to give them any more ammunition if nothing came of this time with him. And she didn't want to raise any hopes either… she was more than aware that her mum and dad were both worried that she wasn't married yet… Her sister had got married a couple of years earlier to her childhood sweetheart and she was pretty sure that they were thinking of starting a family sometime this year. It was an additional pressure on Lauren that she really didn't need… and as much as she hoped something would happen with Joey… she didn't want to dump this sort of pressure on him either.

*JL*JL*

Lauren walked into the gym with Joey and he headed over to a rack of weights. Lauren went to something familiar to her, a rowing machine, something she'd started using ever since she'd been at rehab. There were only three pieces of equipment she used regularly at the gym, the rowing machine, a punch bag and the running machine. The rowing machine was how she usually warmed up, easing her muscles into action, pushing herself to row further than she had before… faster than she had as well. Today, while she was tugging on the pulley, partially watching the display that showed how far she'd rowed, the rest of her attention was on Joey as he lay on a bench and began to lift the weights. One of the gym instructors was spotting him and every now and again, at Joey's instruction, he'd have him add more weight to each end of the bar. Lauren was impressed, seeing that he was already pressing more than she could possibly hope to lift. She could see the strength in his biceps as he slowly pushed the bar in the air, the slight wobble in his arms as he held it in place for several seconds… and she definitely appreciated the muscles that strained as he lowered the bar back onto the stands. Her eyes ran over the rest of his body, taking in the definition she could see hidden beneath his loose clothes. The more she saw of him, the more she wanted to see. He was mouth-watering… and she knew she was falling for him. And falling hard. There was no denying it and she was sure she was fighting a losing battle when it came to her feelings for the gorgeous man on the other side of the gym.

*JL*JL*

"What program are you doing?" Lauren asked as they stood on adjacent running machines more than an hour later. She was on her third piece of equipment now, having spent the previous thirty minutes working off some energy (and arousal) on the punching bag. Joey had been working the muscles in his legs while she was doing that which had only increased Lauren's desire further. After a few minutes of taking in the beauty that was Joey she'd focused more intently on the punch bag, putting together combinations of several punches at a time that had the bag swaying on its hook violently.

Now she stood on the running machine, watching Joey as he pressed buttons on his machine, "Do you want to do the same one?" he asked, glancing at her. "It's a pretty punishing run… and I don't hang around…"

"I'm sure I can keep up…" she said, smiling at him.

He stared at her for several seconds and then reached across to her machine and pressed the same buttons. "Just press start when you're ready to go…" he said, pressing the start button on his machine and beginning to jog. Lauren did the same, matching him stride for stride as she started.

Several minutes in she may well have been regretting letting him choose the program but she wasn't going to back down. She was stubborn like that… a family trait her mum told her… on a regular basis. She'd only looked at Joey once since they'd begun to run, quickly deciding that she needed to concentrate on what she was doing… not gazing at him like a love struck teenager… if she had any hope of keeping up with him she did, anyway. Hopefully there would be time for swooning later in the weekend.

*JL*JL*

Joey was surprised she was still going. He'd expected her to stop running or change the program he'd chosen within a few minutes of them both starting. Running had become something he could concentrate on after Amy had died but it'd been lonely too. He hadn't ever found someone who could match his speed… or the distance he ran. Until today it transpired. They had less than a mile left to run and Lauren was still matching him although he could see she was struggling a little now. Joey was very impressed. He'd seen her earlier when she was boxing and he knew he liked what he saw. He probably liked it a little more than he should do. Knowing she equalled him when it came to running, increased his interest. His guilt was battling his desire… sure… but he needed to get past that… Guilt wasn't going to bring Amy back. Nothing was.

*JL*JL*

Joey handed Lauren a cool bottle of water as she wiped down the bars of her machine before pressing a fresh towel over her face. "You were pretty good, babe…" Joey said.

"Yeah, right…" Lauren mumbled through the towel. "I think I might have died… or I'm about to…" she moaned, quickly lowering the towel, looking at him guiltily, "I'm sorry… I wasn't thinking…" she said softly.

"It's okay… it's just a phrase… I know you didn't mean anything by it…" Joey said. He climbed off the machine and held a hand out towards her, helping her step down onto the floor. She started to move away from him but he tugged on her hand and pulled her back towards him. "Just so you know… I'll be pretty pissed off if that was to ever happen…" he said, the words slipping out before he could stop them. It was more than he'd wanted to say… but it was also how he felt.

"I have no intention of going anywhere, Joey…" Lauren said, "Not without you anyway." She added.

"Good." Joey said. They left the gym and headed back to their rooms, needing to clean up before the next organised event. They walked side by side… not quite touching as they were aware of their sweatiness… but closer than two people who'd only known each other for less than twenty-four hours would walk.

*JL*JL*

Joey went into his room after saying goodbye to Lauren. He was glad he'd got to spend the time with her at the gym. He'd enjoyed that time immensely. More than he'd thought he would… it'd been a while since he'd worked out with someone at the gym. He quickly stripped off his clothes and headed through to the bathroom and into the shower. The water was running hot shortly after and he stepped under it, moaning as it hit the back of his neck and shoulders, soothing the aching muscles. He allowed the water to flow over him for a couple of minutes, thinking through what had happened in the last twenty-four hours.

When he'd arrived here he'd known he wasn't ready to start a relationship with someone, he'd simply been going through the motions to keep his mum and sister happy. It had taken them months of persuasion before he'd finally relented and had agreed to start the whole dating thing again. He had seen the looks on their faces as he turned down dates with one woman after another. He hadn't gone on one date in four months and his mum and Alice had been getting more frustrated with him every time he rejected another proposition. So he'd given in… hoping this would give him a few more weeks of rejections before they would eventually (and hopefully) give up and write him off as a lost cause. He hadn't been ready for any of this shit. Not then. There was still a part of him that wasn't convinced he was. He glanced down at his left hand, seeing the bare finger there and having a momentary sense of panic hit him hard. In his head he knew it was time, but his heart was several steps behind. He'd been holding onto his wife for too long. She wasn't coming back and he wasn't going to forget her just because he'd removed his wedding ring. She had been a huge part of his life and always would be but she was gone now and even though he didn't relish the thought, he needed to let her go. Painful as it was to even consider doing such a thing.

There was one thing he couldn't deny, he had a connection with Lauren… she made him laugh… and he knew that was important and something he hadn't done much of in the last few years. She'd stood up to him the night before and he knew that if he was brave enough to start something with her, she would be a challenge to him… she certainly wouldn't let him get away with anything and the thought of that kind of excited him. He smiled as he remembered the way she'd looked when he met her in the bar the night before. Her top had been quite low cut… revealing an ample amount of cleavage which he'd spent some time checking out, despite the fact he'd not, at that point, thought there was anything to their flirtation. He could still appreciate the view. He was a man when all was said and done. He'd always been a breast man and he had to admit Lauren has some fine assets to her. Her skirt had been short, revealing some pretty good legs to him as well and he'd seen them even better once they'd gone up to his room. Of course he'd seen more of them a little while ago… at the gym she'd worn some pretty skimpy shorts and Joey had appreciated her legs further. Maybe it wasn't just breasts he liked after all.

He lowered his head, the water hitting the back of his neck. He was surprised to realise his body was reacting to his thoughts of Lauren. It was a shock. He wasn't sure what to do… he wasn't hard enough to do anything… and somehow the thought of stroking himself until he was hard would cheapen the moment and significance of it somehow. He wondered what the rest of the evening… and weekend held for him… and Lauren. Part of him was eager to find out and there was a little bit that was scared shitless at the possibility of what could happen.

*JL*JL*

Joey and Lauren were both dressed casually as they descended the stairs and headed out onto the back veranda of the hotel. There were glasses on a side table and Joey went over and picked up two, selecting two orange juices, carrying them back to Lauren and handing her one.

"You don't have to have soft drinks, Joey." Lauren said, sipping from her glass.

"I want to. It's a bit early for me to start drinking alcohol anyway…" Joey told her. He watched as Lauren looked around the room, taking in the small clusters of people who were scattered around them. "You can go and speak to other people if you want to, babe… you don't have to hang around with me…" he told her gently.

Lauren looked back at him quickly, "Who said I wanted to speak to anyone else?" she asked.

Joey shrugged, looking down at the ground self-consciously. "I just didn't want you to feel obliged to be here with me… because of what I told you last night…"

Lauren frowned, stepping forward and reaching for his free hand. She squeezed his fingers, watching as he lifted his head and looked at her, "When are you going to realise that the only person I'm interested in talking to and spending time with… is you…?"

"Really?" he said quietly, "Even though…" his words faded.

Lauren smiled, "Even though I know you're not ready for anything serious yet… There is a spark between us, Joey… I know there is… and I'm prepared to wait until you are ready..." she said, her face flushing at her admission. "So, are you okay with me spending time with you?" she asked him.

Joey squeezed her hand back, "I don't think I'll be disappointed…" he told her.

*JL*JL*

The food was finally ready so Joey and Lauren joined the line and filled their plates. Lauren trailed after Joey as he led them over to a table across the patio. The table was empty when they sat down and Lauren shifted her chair a little closer to Joey as she sat in it. As they started to eat several other couples joined them at their table, sitting down and trying to engage them in conversation. Lauren caught the look of helplessness on Joey's face at one point and she reached her hand across and squeezed his thigh gently. He flashed a grin at her and she smiled back, both of them able to relax slightly despite the presence of other people.

*JL*JL*

The evening was starting to draw in and Joey could tell that some of the people there were beginning to get a little drunk. He glanced at Lauren and could see that she looked a little awkward and he knew she was uncomfortable being there. "Do you want to get out of here?" he asked her, breathing softly in her ear, "We can go back to my room if you'd like?" he added.

Lauren turned her head, seeing the doubt in his eyes and she gave him the smallest of smiles, "I'd like that…" she murmured. She laced her fingers through his and they walked back into the hotel. They headed up to Joey's room, a silence lingering between them until Joey opened the door and they walked inside.

"What would you like to do?" Joey asked her.

"We could just talk… get to know each other more…" Lauren suggested.

Joey smiled, "Sounds good…" he said. He walked over to the bed, sitting on it and leaning back against the headboard. He looked at her, seeing the hesitation on her face, "It'd be more comfortable if you sat down too…" he said. She walked around the bed, sliding onto it and sitting down next to him, curling her legs up beneath her.

"So tell me about yourself, Joey… Tell me something I don't know…"

"Well, I'm twenty-seven…" Joey said, glancing at Lauren expectantly.

She smiled, "I'm twenty-three… but I'll be twenty-four at the end of next month…" she told him.

"My birthday is in September." He told her. "I live at home with my mum and sister… I moved back in there after Amy died…" he said. He felt Lauren reach for his hand, settling hers on top. "Alice is a couple of years younger than me… she's a sweet girl… quiet and mousy, I guess… but woe betide you if you get on the wrong side of her…" He smiled at her, "She's fiercely loyal… and very protective of me and mum…" He closed his eyes, "My parents split up when I was seven years old… and they got divorced a couple of years later. Alice and I don't really see him… haven't done for a long time… but it's okay… Mum brought us up on her own and I think she did a pretty good job…"

"I don't know your sister… but it seems like she raised a pretty good guy, as far as I can tell…" Lauren said. "My mum and dad… are a disaster in the making… Mum used to babysit for dad and his first wife… and they had an affair…" Lauren's face darkened, "I was the by-product of that liaison… Dad left his wife and settled down with my mum…" Lauren looked at Joey, "I guess what he did to his first wife should've given mum a clue about the kind of person he would be… he's had several affairs over the years but he always comes back to mum. They've split up… got divorced… had an affair with each other again… but still they end up back together…" She shook her head, "I thought it was all over about five years ago… when dad went up to Manchester… but he came back down south… and really helped mum through the rest of her treatment. The two of them really helped me when I ended up in hospital before rehab…"

"You were in hospital…?" Joey said, his heart racing slightly.

"I collapsed one day when I got home from a heavy night out and I was rushed to A&E. I was so scared but mum and dad stayed with me… they were there for all of the tests… The doctor told me that I had to stop drinking… that my liver wasn't coping… they'd already been speaking to me about trying out rehab but I wasn't convinced… until the moment that the doctor told me I was seriously ill… and that my liver was in danger of shutting down…"

"Are you going to be okay?" Joey asked her softly.

Lauren looked at him, seeing the haunted expression on his face. "Joey…" she said, trying to get his attention but failing miserably. She lifted her free hand and cupped the side of his face, brushing the cheek with her thumb, "Joey…" she repeated. His eyes turned towards her, "I'm okay… I was lucky… I had a bit of a scare… but the doctor said they'd caught it really early…" she told him, "I'm as healthy as you are… as long as I don't drink…" she told him.

"You told me you fell off the wagon twice… why would you do that?" he asked, a haunted tone to his voice.

"The first time… my granddad had just died… I was devastated… we'd always been close… he would look after me if mum and dad were having problems… We used to go to his allotment and look after his vegetables… He had a stroke quite a few years ago but he was in a nursing home… and his condition hadn't worsened for a long time. Then he died… suddenly… None of us expected it and it hit me really hard. I'd only been out of rehab about five months… I had a vodka and coke at the wake after the funeral… And then broke down in tears… pouring my heart out to my uncle." She smiled softly, remembering what her Uncle Jack had done. "He took me back to his flat… gave me some coffee to sober me up and then we went to an AA meeting. He took me to see my counsellor the next morning as well. I told my parents that night… I could see the disappointment in their eyes but they were pleased that I'd sought the help I needed."

"You've really been through a lot…" Joey said softly.

Lauren looked up at him, "Not as much as you…" she whispered.

He moved closer to her, putting his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close. "The second time?" he asked her in a whisper.

"The second time… was the day my ex… the one guy I'd ever been in love with… got married." She breathed. "I kept telling everyone I was okay when they kept asking… I was pretending, of course. The woman he was marrying was the girl I found him in bed with. It hurt to see him so happy with her… and of course, I can't stand her… and the feeling is pretty much mutual… It was as if she was trying to make things even harder for me than they needed to be… Do you know she asked me to be a bridesmaid…? Of course, I refused… but Lucy, one of my best friends… is my ex's twin sister so she was asked as well… and that meant all I heard about for six months was the 'wedding of the year'." Lauren said bitterly. "On the day… I brought a bottle of crappy vodka from the shop… I'm not sure I intended to drink it… but I needed the comfort of holding the bottle…" She looked up at him, "Does that make sense?" she asked and Joey nodded. "Everyone came back from the church and went to the Vic… that's our local pub… I was sitting in the middle of the square… watching them all… The whole square went to the wedding… even my parents… which really hurt… Mum said she went because Jane… Peter's step-mum is her best friend… but it felt like a betrayal… I opened the bottle… just unscrewing the lid… I sniffed it… the smell made me feel a bit better… I didn't need to drink it." She looked at his face and Joey could see tears in her eyes. He lifted his hand, brushing his thumb across her cheek and wiping away some of the wetness from her face.

"You don't have to talk about this, babe…" he told her gently.

"I need to…" she whispered, "and I want you to know…"

"Come here…" Joey said, pulling her further into his arms. He hugged her for several seconds, almost relieved when he felt her body shake slightly against his chest. He knew she was releasing emotion she hadn't let go of for a long time. He rocked her slightly, seeming to understand what she needed him to do before she had to ask. The minutes passed and then Lauren pulled away from him.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered, her eyes locked on the duvet cover between them.

"What for?"

"I shouldn't have broken down like that… not after what you told me last night…" she breathed.

"Lauren… it's not a competition… I don't think any less of you for breaking down like that… I'm glad I was here to comfort you…" he told her. She looked up at him and he smiled at her. He lifted his hand and brushed some hair back from her face, tucking it behind her ear. "And I'm glad that you were here for me last night when I told you about Amy and Christopher…"

"I'm glad too…" she told him.

"Did you drink the vodka?" he asked her gently.

Lauren nodded, "Almost half the bottle… Peter and his bride came out of the pub… kissing on the doorstep. It hurt so much to see them together. He was seeing her for three months while he was dating me… told me that she was more exciting than I was… that she was better…" she spoke bitterly and Joey could see the emotions returning again. "I started to drink before I was even aware of what I was doing. All I could do was watch them as they made their way across to Peter's dad's house… He carried her over the threshold. As he slammed the door behind them I realised that I'd drunk almost a third of a litre of the vodka… I felt sick… and like a failure. Everything he'd said to me came back and I lifted the bottle to my mouth again. My dad came out of the pub just then and he saw me… he came over and was able to convince me to stop. Again I went to an AA meeting… and then saw my counsellor. I had daily appointments with her for two weeks. I saw the same disappointment on my parents faces and I promised myself I wouldn't make that mistake again… that I would never disappoint them. That was just about three years ago. Peter and his wife have moved away from the square now… so it's a little easier. Lucy still talks about them from time to time though… she doesn't seem to understand that her telling me things about them hurts me. They're expecting a baby… it's due in a couple of months… Lucy is so excited at the prospect of being an aunt."

"That must be tough… knowing that she's living the life you could've had…" Joey said.

"It's not easy… but I never really saw us getting married and having kids together… he was my first boyfriend and I didn't think of it as a forever thing. It doesn't help that my sister is married as well… I feel like an old spinster… everyone is settling down and getting on with their life and I feel like I'm in limbo somehow…"

"Do you still love him?" Joey asked.

Lauren frowned, clearly thinking about what he'd just asked her. "I don't know… I'm not sure I ever loved him… not in the way you loved Amy… I'm not sure I know what it is to love someone… not really…" she told him. "I think I liked the idea of someone wanting me… caring for me… it was something I didn't really have when I was a child, I guess… that's something I've learnt from my counselling… I always had to be strong for my sister… and then for the last eleven years, I've been looking after my baby brother too…"

"Are you close to them both?"

"I'm really close to Oscar… we got close to each other when mum was ill… I had to look after him, take care of him…" she said, "It's difficult to say with Abs… There are only a couple of years between us and my alcoholism had a much bigger impact on her than it should've done… When I collapsed and was rushed to the hospital… it was her birthday… I took up a lot of mum and dad's time… and I guess, she resents it a little… She didn't do very well with her A-levels either… they were at the same time as when my drinking was really bad… Since I've come out of rehab things are a little better… but there's still tension… She's a little smug about having found the perfect husband as well…" she admitted to him.

*JL*JL*

"I should go…" Lauren said.

"I don't think you should be on your own tonight…" Joey told her.

"I can't stay here…" Lauren said.

"Why not?" Joey asked. "People won't know you're here… You stayed here last night and that was okay…"

"I can't go back to my room and change and then come back here… people might see me… Last night we were the last ones up… we left early today so we don't know if there's anyone else around…"

"You can wear some of my clothes… I have some extra stuff…" Joey told her. "Believe me, my mum and sister packed for me… not trusting me to remember everything I needed apparently… there was enough stuff in my case to last a week…"

Lauren looked at him, "Are you sure?" she whispered.

"I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't sure…" he told her. He stood up, his movement graceful to Lauren's eyes as he moved across the room, opening a drawer and pulling out a T-shirt. He held it out towards her and Lauren took it from him. "Is that enough… or would you like some jogging pants as well?" he asked.

Lauren shook the top out, holding it up against her body. "This should be fine… I'll just go and use the bathroom…" she said. She moved around the room, pausing by where he stood and rising on her tiptoes, kissing him on the cheek. "Thank you…" she breathed against his skin.

*JL*JL*

Joey stood in the middle of the room, trying not to imagine what was happening in the bathroom. Lauren had been in there for a while and the longer she was in there, the more his heart started to race. He'd asked her to stay… and he wanted it. He wanted her to stay… he wanted to look after her. He wanted… He was a little confused by what he wanted in all honesty. He just knew he didn't want her to leave his room.

The bathroom door opened and he looked up, staring at her wide-eyed as she stood awkwardly in front of him. "Hi." She said softly.

"Make yourself comfortable," Joey said, "I'll just go and change…" he told her, grabbing the shorts and T-shirt he was planning on changing into. He returned to the room several minutes later, his heart beating even faster than it had been before. Lauren was now lying in the bed, the duvet covering more of her than Joey would like, if he was being honest. He placed his clothes on the side and then climbed into the bed beside her, keeping a suitable gap between them. "How are you feeling now?" he asked, rolling onto his side and watching her.

"A bit… vulnerable, I guess would be the right word…" she told him, her eyes not able to meet his.

"You don't need to…"

"I'd quite like a drink…" she whispered.

Joey frowned, "I'm sorry… I didn't want to drag it all up for you…"

"You didn't…" Lauren said. She reached for his hand, squeezing it in hers. "I think a lot of it has been buried inside for a long time… too long really. It was time for me to release them… And at least this time I didn't get drunk while doing it…"

"But you'd like a drink now?" Joey asked.

"Joe… I'd like a drink pretty much twenty-four seven…" she admitted, "That's part of what alcoholism is… it's knowing how to deal with those feelings that makes me be in recovery… I picked up techniques at rehab… and my counsellor has helped…"

"Would you like to go to an AA meeting?" Joey asked. "I'm sure we could find one near here…?"

"It's fine." Lauren said. She looked at him, clearly thinking about something. "There is something you could do…"

"What?" Joey asked, "I'll do anything…" he said.

Lauren giggled, "That's brave, considering how we're lying right now…" she said, teasing him slightly and being rewarded with a blush. "I could do with a hug though… If that's okay?" she admitted.

"I can do that…" he said, wrapping his arms around her body and pulling her against him. Silence hung in the air as he hugged her, trying not to read too much into the way it felt to hold her in his arms. "So what's the plan for tomorrow?" Joey asked eventually, when he needed to say something to bridge the silence.

"Well, there's the formal do in the evening…" Lauren murmured, "but as far as I'm aware that's all they have set up…" she added. "Maybe we could go for a walk in the morning… if you're not fed up of spending all your time with me, that is…" she suggested.

"A walk sounds great… it would be criminal to not get to see some of the gardens they have here… Alice was telling me all about them before I came…"

"Does she have a boyfriend… or girlfriend?" Lauren asked.

"Yes… a boyfriend…" Joey said, grinning at Lauren. "They've been dating for a couple of years… they met just before Amy…" he stopped speaking, feeling awkward for talking about his wife when he was holding another woman in his arms.

Lauren brushed her hand over the base of his back, "It's fine, Joe…" she reassured him, knowing why he was suddenly so tense. "Let's get some sleep... tomorrow is another day…" she told him softly.

 **A/N: Well, they're getting to know each other a little more… and dare I say, there seems to be something there? A little spark… DON'T FORGET TO SEND ME A REVIEW. Back tomorrow…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

Joey woke up slowly the next morning. It took him a while to realise that Lauren was wrapped in his arms, spooned in front of him. He couldn't say he disliked the feeling of her lying with him like that. That thought lasted about twenty seconds… until he realised that he was aroused… his half erect cock was pressing into her bum. He was mortified.

"Morning…" Her voice startled him and made him feel worse. That meant she was also very aware of his erection. His mortification deepened. He tried to pull away from her but her hand settled on his, squeezing it gently. "It's okay, Joe…" she said softly, clearly understanding why he was moving away.

"I'm so sorry…" he murmured into her hair, his emotions not fading at all.

"Why do you feel sorry?" Lauren asked. Joey didn't say anything so she turned over in his arms, facing him and pressing her groin against his, watching his face as she did so. His cock grew a little harder and Joey's face went a little redder. "Do you think I don't like knowing that at least on a subconscious level you find me attractive…?" she asked him softly, "It's flattering…"

"Don't lie…"

"I'm not lying, Joey… It's amazing to know that a good looking guy finds me sexy… or at least gets aroused by me…"

"You think I'm good looking?" he whispered.

"Seriously? Have you seen yourself?" Lauren asked him, grinning at him in disbelief. "You're the best looking guy here, Joey… You're sex on legs…" His embarrassment deepened, morphing into self-consciousness at her last statement. "I never thought someone like you would be interested in someone like me to be honest…" she breathed, biting her bottom lip.

"Someone like you?" he asked, his puzzlement of what she'd said waylaying his previous emotions.

"I know I'm not the prettiest girl in the world… My friends are so much prettier than I could ever hope to be… and then there's the whole alcoholic factor to add to the mix…"

"You're not pretty?" Joey spluttered in shock. Lauren nodded her head. "You're right… you're not pretty… You're fucking gorgeous, babe… The moment I saw you, you took my breath away…" he told her. "And yes, clearly in my sleep I find you arousing… I don't just need to be asleep to feel that way… I think you're pretty amazing, truth be told."

They stared at each other, the atmosphere between them heightening noticeably. Lauren cleared her throat, knowing they couldn't take things any further. She couldn't make that mistake again. She had to give him time. "Why don't you go and have a shower…?" she suggested, "You could sort yourself out while you're in there…" she said, smirking at him slightly. "I'll go back to my room and get dressed… then we can go down for breakfast together…?" she finished.

"You're okay going downstairs with me…?" Joey asked, "You don't mind if people see us together?"

"Yes, Joey." Lauren said. He rolled onto his back and started to climb out of bed but Lauren reached for him, her hand squeezing his arm to reassure him.

"Can I ask you something?" he whispered as he turned back towards her.

"Of course…" she said softly.

"Can I have a kiss?" he asked, his eyes meeting hers for just a fraction of a second. Lauren stared at him, not moving and he suddenly regretted voicing the question and started to backtrack. "Don't worry… it was a stupid thing to ask…" Lauren pressed her lips against his, stopping him from saying anything else. She intended the kiss to be more of a peck on the lips but when she felt his arms wrap around her, pulling her closer to him, she couldn't help but let him deepen the kiss. She moaned softly, feeling his body pressing into hers again. A second moan as the hard contours of his firm erection dug into her stomach. In that moment she wished they could take this further but she knew Joey would seriously regret it if they did, so after just over a minute she pulled away from him, her hand running over his chest as she looked at his face. "I'll see you in an hour then?" he murmured. She nodded and he slid out of the bed, standing and adjusting himself slightly as he did so which made Lauren smile. He walked through to the bathroom and shut the door. Lauren fell onto her back, staring up at the ceiling and reminiscing over the last few minutes. Her heart was still racing from the kiss. She could still almost feel the touch of his lips pressing against hers. And more than anything, she could feel her body reacting to how his cock had dug into her. She wondered if Joey had changed his mind about getting involved with her or if he was now in the shower thinking it was a mistake. She slipped from the bed and grabbed her clothes from the night before, sliding her jeans back on and doing them up. She left the room quickly, smiling when she heard Joey humming as he stood in the shower.

She pulled the door closed behind her, shutting her eyes as a blurry image of a very naked Joey came to mind. Not that she knew what he looked like when he was nude… but she had an imagination and she hoped that one day… at some time in the not too distant future… she'd get to make that imagined sight much more realistic. She climbed the stairs to her room and unlocked the door, feeling better about everything and happy for the first time in far too long. Once inside she leant against the door, savouring the emotions once more before she washed them away with a shower.

*JL*JL*

Lauren knocked softly on his room almost an hour later, waiting for him to open it. It was a few seconds before he did, enough time to make Lauren doubt what she was wearing and shift her weight from foot to foot in indecision. She was about to turn and head back to her room when he opened the door so she looked a little startled. "You're a little early…" he said, grinning at her.

"Sorry… I can wait for you downstairs," she said softly, feeling a bit awkward again.

"Don't be silly, babe…" Joey said, reaching for Lauren's hand and pulling her into his room. "I'm nearly ready," he told her as he walked back into the main room and over to the cupboard in the corner. Lauren watched as he appeared to be looking for something in particular.

"What are you looking for?" she asked, when it was clear he couldn't find it.

"I was sure I'd brought a sweater with me." He said distractedly. "I asked mum to pack it when she asked what I wanted to take… but it's not here…" He turned to face Lauren and sighed.

"Do you need a sweater?" she asked.

"I guess not… I wanted to wear it when we went out for our walk later… if you still want to do that…?"

"Of course I do, Joey…"

His face suddenly brightened and he smiled at her, "I remember now… it's in my car… I was wearing it when I drove down here and I forgot to bring it in with me."

"We can get it when we go out then…" Lauren said. "Do you know what the weather's going to be like today?"

"I'll check on my phone when we're downstairs… the signal is stronger down there than in my room…" Joey said. He grabbed his phone and then walked towards her, his hand brushing her back as they left the room. He shut the door behind them and then they both headed downstairs. "So you took my T-shirt…" he said, biting the inside of his cheek to try and stop a smile that was threatening to break out on his face when he saw the guilt on hers.

"I was going to get it washed… and I thought it would mean I'd have to see you again… after we leave here…" she explained, her face flushing red at the admission.

"Sure you were…" Joey teased.

"It's a very nice T-shirt…" Lauren told him.

"I know that… it's my T-shirt…" he said, smirking at her attempt to pull off an innocent look.

Lauren giggled as they walked down the stairs and through to the restaurant. Several people turned to look at them as they headed towards the serving area and chose their food. They walked over to a table together, an ease between them that both were aware of but didn't really think too much about. There were a couple of men who were openly scowling as they watched the two interact so naturally. Some were jealous that they hadn't met a woman they related to so easily… some were just jealous that Lauren wasn't available anymore. Most of the women were definitely green-eyed when they saw the best looking man at the hotel… apparently attached to a woman who was nowhere near to being as attractive as they were (according to them).

*JL*JL*

"Have you finished?" Joey asked as he put his cutlery down. Lauren was watching him, a smile on her face. She nodded her head. "What?" he asked, "Have I got something on my face?" he asked.

"No… it's nothing…" Lauren said, shifting in her seat.

Joey stared at Lauren, seeing a moment of awkwardness in the way she was sitting. "I'll check the weather…" he said, hoping to relieve some of the tension that was simmering between them. "If you're still up for a walk…"

"It sounds good to me." She said, "and I can give your sweater the once over…" she said, her face straight as she watched him. He looked up at her and she grinned, "I might need to borrow it… so I should check it out," she added, her grin twisting into a smirk.

Joey laughed loudly, attracting attention from many people in the room once more. "Come on, trouble…" he said, getting to his feet and standing by her, waiting for her to get up. They started to head out of the room, Joey's hand settled gently on Lauren's lower back.

Lauren's heart was beating extraordinarily fast and she turned to look at Joey, "Trouble is my middle name, Joey… you should ask my parents… they'll confirm it…"

"Maybe I will one day…" he said, winking at her.

*JL*JL*

"So where are we going?" Lauren asked as they walked towards Joey's car. She was now wearing her favourite coat and a scarf but she was wishing she'd brought some gloves with her because her hands were freezing. She shoved them in her pockets, tucking her chin into her scarf and letting her eyes drift a little lower down Joey's frame as he strode ahead of her. He unlocked his car and then opened the back door, leaning inside to reach for his sweater. He stood again, pulling off his jacket. Lauren watched as he tugged the sweater over his head and then put his jacket back on. He glanced at Lauren as he shut the door and locked the car again.

"What?" he asked, seeing her staring at him again, her cheeks were pinker than they were when he last looked at her.

Lauren shook her head, looking down at the ground, "Nothing…" she said, scuffing the ground with her foot.

Joey knew she was lying but decided not to push her on it. "So… I spoke to reception and they gave me a map of the grounds… we'll know where we're going…" Joey said, walking over to her.

"Assuming we can read a map…" Lauren said, taking the piece of paper from his hand and looking it over.

Joey took it back from her, "I'm a man, babe… map reading is practically in my blood… it's genetic…" he told her. He looked at the map, "Come on… it's this way…" he said, holding his arm out towards her.

"Lead the way… I bow to your map reading superiority…" she said, linking her arm through his, sarcasm lacing every word she spoke even as she smirked at him.

They headed towards the gardens of the hotel, conversation never lacking between the two of them. It was small talk but it was comfortable… both felt at ease. Lauren was taken aback by the beauty that surrounded them, wishing she'd brought her sketchpad and pencils with her. The gardens were amazing, they were clearly well looked after and she liked the symmetry of it all. She decided she would have to return to this place at some time… and this time she would come prepared. Joey watched Lauren's face, seeing the wonder on it as she looked at everything around them. Her face was aglow… and she looked so very alive. He fell in love with her a little in that moment.

*JL*JL*

They left the gardens behind them, Joey reading the map and telling Lauren that there was a natural lake deeper in the grounds that had been left to become wild. Joey thought she would like to see it and she definitely seemed keen when he told her about it. "Be careful, Lauren… the path is a bit bumpy…" Joey said as they walked down a narrower pathway. She stood in front of him, moving through a gate and past it to a stone track. He walked behind her for a while as the path was too narrow for the two of them to walk side by side. Lauren was looking around her, smiling as she saw some butterflies flying around. Everything was perfect and she couldn't imagine doing this with any other person. She glanced back at Joey, catching his eye and smiling at him. She turned her head back away from him but the damage was done. Two strong arms caught her before she completely lost her footing but she still slumped heavily to the ground. She looked up at their owner, staring into his eyes. "I told you to be careful…" he said softly.

"What can I say…? I'm just a woman…" she said, that sarcasm returning as her pride recovered from its downfall.

"Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?" he asked as he helped her back to her feet. Lauren took a hesitant step, testing her ankle.

"It hurts a little… nothing major…" Lauren said.

Joey crouched down, lifting her foot in his hands and feeling the ankle. "Where does it hurt?" he asked.

"It's fine, Joey… I'm sure it'll be right as rain in a few moments… I just need to be more careful and watch where I'm walking…"

He stood up again, watching her face as she took a tentative step on the foot he'd just been holding. "Okay?" he asked and she nodded. "Do you want to keep walking… or head back to the hotel?" he asked.

"I want to see the lake…" she said firmly.

"Then let's go… the path widens just up ahead anyway…" he said. His hand rested on her back as she walked and then when the path widened he removed it and Lauren was disappointed. She relaxed again as she felt his hand slip into hers. She focused on it for a second or two and then moved her attention to where she was walking. They continued in silence now but it was still nice. Lauren knew her emotions towards Joey were only growing deeper as the time passed. Suddenly she was dreading Monday… not wanting to say goodbye to the man who'd captured her heart more than she'd ever intended. And most definitely more than he had intended her to.

*JL*JL*

"Wow…" Lauren gasped as they finally reached their destination. "This is amazing… so beautiful…" she added in a whisper.

"You're not wrong…" Joey said although he was staring at her and not the scenery. She started to turn towards him and he turned his focus to the lake quickly, admiring the beauty of the natural habitat but wishing he was still staring at Lauren.

"I'm glad we came here, Joey…" Lauren said, stepping closer to him and resting her head on his shoulder. Joey put an arm around her waist, his hand taking hers in his, lacing their fingers together. Lauren turned her head, looking up at his face and smiling at him. "This place is one of the nicest places I've ever been… and I'm with someone I care about… which makes it even more special…"

Joey stared at her, his heart beating a little louder as he took in her words. "I care about you too…" he said. "I never thought I'd meet someone here this weekend that I would connect with… but I have… and it's given me a lot to think about…"

"Me too…" Lauren said. She rested her head on his shoulder once more, staring across the water. It was such a peaceful place here and she wished they could stay here longer but she knew they needed to head back to the hotel. "We should probably be getting back…"

"There's no rush… unless you think it's going to take you five hours to get ready for this evening…?" he said. He glanced at her face, "It's not going to take that long, right?" he checked.

"No… just a couple of hours at most… I want to look good…" she told him. She shivered against his body and he wrapped his arm around her a little tighter.

"Come on then… let's get back… Hopefully you'll stay on your feet this time…" he teased.

"Hopefully." Lauren murmured as they pulled apart slightly, Joey's hand slipped back into hers again and they started to leave the lake. They talked quietly to each other, laughing as they spoke, taking in the joy of being with someone who understood them so well.

As the path narrowed again, Joey walked behind Lauren, closer this time, one hand still in hers while the other rested on her opposite hip, guiding her along. They arrived back at the hotel a short while later and headed back to their rooms.

 **A/N: Lauren's idea for a walk seems to have gone down very well, right? And Joey sure wants to look after Lauren… bless him. It's clear he's very confused about his feelings towards her though... will he make a decision? DON'T FORGET TO SEND ME A REVIEW. Back tomorrow…**


	5. Chapter 5

**I still can't believe the number of reviews I get for this... it's certainly motivational for my writing... Thank you, thank you, thank you.**

 **This chapter is shorter than the previous ones but hopefully you'll like it as much... Joey and Lauren are kicking back, relaxing a little... Of course that doesn't mean there isn't any drama... Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 5.**

"I should head back to my room…" Lauren said as they climbed the stairs.

"Oh… okay…" Joey said, unable to hide the disappointment from his voice. He'd been hoping to spend a little more time with her.

Lauren looked at him, "You can come with me, if you'd like… maybe we could watch a movie?" she suggested. Joey flashed a smile at her and nodded his head. "What film do you want to watch?" she asked once they were in her room.

"I don't mind… not one of those chick flicks though…" he said, shrugging off his jacket and hanging it on the back of the chair.

"Find something we can watch… I'm just going to change…"

"How's the ankle?" he asked.

"It'll be better once I've taken off these shoes…" she admitted.

"Sit down." Joey said, walking towards her and leading her over to the edge of the bed. He knelt beside her and lifted her right foot, the one she hadn't twisted. He gently pulled the shoe off her foot, placing it back on the floor. He lifted her other foot, taking more care with this one. Carefully he pulled her shoe off and then held her foot in his hand. "Does it hurt?" he asked her, turning her foot gently in his hand.

"Not like it did just after I fell." Lauren told him.

"Well, I think you'll live…" he said.

"Live, I may… at least until I wear my shoes this evening…" She smiled but caught the blank expression on Joey's face, "You did bring a suit with you, right?" she asked, suddenly worried he wouldn't be able to attend the dinner this evening.

"Of course I did." Joey said, grinning at her. "Mum got my suit dry cleaned for me before I came here…" He put her foot on the floor, "So what are you wearing?" he asked.

"A dress…" Lauren said with a smirk.

"That tells me a lot." Joey said, getting back to his feet and sitting on the edge of the bed beside her.

"To be honest, I haven't really decided…" Lauren said softly.

"How many dresses have you got with you?" he asked.

"Two… well, three but one of them is black and I don't think I'll wear that one because that's expected and I like to be different…"

Joey smiled at her last statement but didn't comment on it. "How are you going to choose?" Joey asked.

"I was hoping for some divine inspiration… or that I'd just know…" Lauren admitted with a small shrug, "I brought one of them on the way here and I'm regretting it slightly now… I'm not sure it's really me…" she said.

"Have you tried it on?" he asked her. Lauren shook her head. "Why don't you try it on now…? I can give you my opinion… If you'd like…?"

"I don't know…" Lauren said.

"I'll tell you the truth…" Joey said, nudging her shoulder with his arm.

Lauren sighed and stood, walking over to the wardrobe. She pulled the dress bag out of the wardrobe and carried it through to the bathroom. She hung it up and unzipped it, reaching inside and pulling out the shortest of the three dresses. She slowly removed her clothes, trying not to look in the mirror at her reflection. For some unknown reason she felt self-conscious and uncomfortable right now and if she had the choice, she'd be putting her skinny jeans back on and spending the evening laying on the bed with Joey and watching movies. After several minutes she had the dress on and she finally looked at herself in the mirror. She knew the dress wasn't right. It wasn't right for this evening and it wasn't right for her either. She was tempted to take it off again but she knew Joey was expecting to see her in it. She took a deep breath and turned off the light, slowly opening the door. She released her breath slowly and looked at him, waiting for him to say something. He was just staring at her and the longer he was silent, the more worried she became, "You don't like it…" she whispered, looking down at herself, her regret increasing astronomically. She wanted to tear the dress from her body, screw it up into a tiny ball and throw it away.

"You look amazing…" Joey said reverently. "Your legs…"

"My legs?" Lauren said. Her face glowed and she wished she could go back into the bathroom and change back into her jeans.

"They seem to go on forever…" he said. He lifted his eyes, frowning when he saw the anguish on Lauren's face. He stood and walked over to her, "What's wrong? Did I say something to upset you?"

Lauren shook her head, "No… it's just me being silly…" she murmured.

"Talk to me…" Joey said, lifting her chin so she was looking at his face.

"I feel silly." She told him.

"You can never be that…" he said.

"I knew when I got this outfit that it wasn't right for me… this is the kind of thing I used to wear… before…" A tear rolled down her face and Joey brushed it away with his thumb.

"When you were drinking?" he softly finished for her and she nodded her head.

"I didn't use to worry about what I was wearing… I thought I looked amazing… but it was the alcohol talking… not me… I saw this dress and I thought… well, I thought if I bought it, it would give me the confidence I needed… that I'd feel more like the old me…" she closed her eyes, looking down at what she was wearing. "I don't though… I just feel stupid… like a little girl playing dress up…" She pulled away from him, "I'm going to go and take this off…" she said, turning and fleeing into the bathroom. She leant back against the door once she was alone again and buried her head in her hands. She began to cry in earnest, wishing she could get a do-over and forget the last ten minutes ever happened.

"Lauren…" his voice filtered through the door and she clamped her hand over her mouth, hoping he hadn't heard her cry. She didn't want him to feel bad. "Please talk to me…" he said. His voice was closer now and she knew he was standing just the other side of the door from her. "I can hear you crying and I really wish you weren't…" he told her. "I'm sorry I made you try the dress on now… I just wanted to see you in it… and I wasn't lying earlier… I think you look amazing in it… I'm looking forward to seeing you in the other dress later tonight…" Lauren turned, leaning her forehead against the door, her hand resting on the wood, imagining Joey doing the same on the other side of the door. He didn't say anything for several minutes and she wondered if he'd left the room. She pulled away from the door and quickly removed the dress, putting it on its hanger and back in the dress bag. She took the other dress out of the bag and hung it in the corner of the room, hoping she wouldn't feel as stupid in that one when she put it on later. She dressed back in her jeans and jumper and then pulled open the door, surprised to find Joey standing on the other side of it. He held his arms open, pulling her into them and hugging her tightly. Lauren was surrounded by his arms… his strength… and she allowed herself to relax… enjoying the experience of him comforting her.

*JL*JL*

"Did you choose a film?" Lauren asked Joey softly as they sat on the bed together some time later. They'd stood outside her bathroom for several minutes but eventually Joey had bent down and lifted her in his arms, carrying her over to the bed and laying her down. He then climbed onto the bed and lay beside her, pulling her back into his arms.

"You can choose… it's your room…" Joey said.

Lauren picked up the remote controller and turned on the TV. After flicking through the channels, she settled on Die Hard, seeing the way Joey's face lit up when it came up as an option. "You like this film?" she asked as she shifted a little closer to him.

"It's a classic… and when I first saw it I kind of wanted to grow up and be Bruce Willis…" he admitted to her.

"Well you have decidedly more hair than he has… which I think is a good thing…" Lauren giggled.

"Hey!" Joey said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as he started to tickle her. "I'll get you for that remark…!" he told her.

"Stop it…" Lauren said, her hands trying to push his hand away as she laughed. Their messing around soon descended into a full out tickle fight, the film momentarily forgotten. Joey pulled away from her, staring down at her face as she lay beneath him. Both of them were breathing heavily as they stared into each other's eyes. "You could totally rock the singlet look though, Joey…" she said, smiling up at him shyly.

"Ha ha…" he said, his cheeks colouring slightly as they both righted themselves on the bed and turned back to the film. "Oh, I love this bit…" he said as Bruce Willis' character dropped a corpse onto a police car out of the building where the hostages were being held. He chuckled as he saw the reaction of the police officer beneath.

"It's a weird film to show at this time of year…" Lauren said, "It's February… and this is a Christmas movie…" she said.

"Shh…" Joey said, now watching the film intently. Lauren smiled slightly, pleased that Joey was enjoying the film she'd chosen. "And anyway… it's not exactly your traditional festive movie, is it?" he said a few moments later.

"I guess…" They lapsed into silence, watching the film together. The time passed quickly and soon the end credits were scrolling up the screen. "I'd forgotten how much I liked that film," Lauren said. Joey turned his head slightly and kissed the top of her head. He stiffened moments later, pulling away from her.

"I'm sorry…" he said softly.

Lauren looked at him, frowning when she saw the guilt on his face. "You don't need to apologise, Joey… I'm certainly not going to… I like that you're comfortable enough to do that…" she said. He relaxed somewhat at her words. Lauren glanced at the time, "I should start getting ready… it takes a long time to make myself presentable these days…" she added softly.

She turned away from him and started to get to her feet. Joey stopped her by reaching for her hand and squeezing it, "I can't believe that's true…" he told her softly. "You are stunning now… sitting here next to me… It isn't going to take too much time to improve it, as far as I can tell…" he said, lifting his free hand and pushing her hair back from his face, tucking it behind her ear.

Lauren smiled, her cheeks turning rosy, "Flattery like that will get you far, Joey…"

"I'm serious… but I will leave you now… and give you the time you think you need… however misguided that belief is…" he told her with a smile. He stood, looking down at her as she sat on the bed, "Do you want to meet downstairs… or shall I pick you up here…?" he asked, not sure whether he was supposed to make the offer to her or not.

"I'd like it if you could come here… and we go downstairs together…" Lauren said, getting up and walking towards him. She placed her hands on his chest, pushing him backwards towards the door to her room, "I'd much rather not go down there… feeling vulnerable in my dress… on my own…" she told him softly.

"Lauren…" Joey protested, it falling on deaf ears.

"Please…?" she said, pouting slightly at him.

Joey sighed, "Fine…" he said, dipping his head and kissing her tenderly, probably not realising what he'd just done. Lauren wondered briefly when it would hit him. "I'll see you in… a couple of hours?" he asked. Lauren nodded, her hand lifting and touching her lips as she stared at him. Joey realised what he'd just done as he saw her fingertips brush over her bottom lip and he spun, heading out of the room before he could embarrass himself any further.

 **A/N: Do you think Joey has convinced Lauren? How sweet was he when she had locked herself in the bathroom? Was the movie choice good? I think Joey would make a great John McClane… and Lauren clearly thinks so too… DON'T FORGET TO SEND ME A REVIEW. Back tomorrow…**


	6. Chapter 6

**So a warning... this is the first chapter that justifies the rating for this story... the first... but will it be the last? I guess only Joey and Lauren can decide that...**

 **Chapter 6.**

Lauren lay in the bath, letting the hot water soothe her body. Her eyes were closed and she couldn't deny that she was dreaming of a certain tall, dark and handsome man she'd recently met. His words to her earlier had had a profound impact on her. She couldn't believe that someone could think those things about her… to think she was stunning… beautiful even… no one had ever looked at her that way before. She kind of liked it. She laughed… who was she kidding… her feelings for Joey were deepening with every minute that passed… and she knew she was in grave danger of having her heart broken. Despite her hesitation… she was prepared to take the risk… knowing the benefits greatly outweighed the risks involved.

She smiled as she remembered the way he'd looked after her when she'd hurt her ankle. She stared at her left foot now and turned it gently, feeling a slight twinge but nothing as bad as it could've been. She might even survive wearing her 'killer heels' later on. She glanced towards the door of the room and saw her dress hanging on the back of the door, the creases from being in the dress bag appeared to have dropped out and fortunately the material it was made from didn't seem to crease too badly. It was a much nicer dress than the one she'd tried on earlier. She still regretted the last minute purchase she'd made on the way to this weekend and was already planning on returning it to the shop as soon as she could. Why she'd thought the dress would even suit her… never mind if it was even appropriate for the formal do she was going to this evening… she didn't quite know. Don't get her wrong, it was a nice dress… it just wasn't her. Firstly the colour had been all wrong… She was hardly a baby pink colour person. And it barely reached her thighs in length which she knew wasn't the type of dress she should be wearing for the do this evening. The dress would suit someone like Whitney who had amazing legs and the confidence to carry it off… but it wasn't for her. And deep down she'd known that when she'd brought it. She was so stupid.

Tears flooded her eyes again and she closed her eyes, lifting her hands and pressing the heels of her hands over her eyes. Suddenly she was back in the room a couple of hours earlier and she remembered the things Joey had said to her through the door and how his hug when she came back out of the bathroom was better than any she could remember receiving.

*JL*JL*

Joey sat on the bed in his room. There was still a couple of hours until he needed to be back at Lauren's room so he didn't need to start getting ready yet. He'd already called his mum and spoke to her about his weekend… not mentioning Lauren because he hadn't wanted to raise his mum's hopes… not until he knew what was happening between them. His thoughts drifted to the woman he'd spent a majority of his time with in the last few days. He hadn't thought he would have as good a time as he'd had so far… and he hoped that this evening would be the icing on the cake. It was a long time since he'd had to dress up to go out… nothing as fancy as this anyway… Probably not since his wedding… and he didn't want to think about that right now. He just hoped he didn't look too out of place.

He turned on the TV and ended up catching the end of a film… another Bruce Willis one… Hudson Hawk… not one of his best but it still made Joey chuckle. He picked up his mobile and unlocked it, opening a text message and sending one to Lauren.

*JL*JL*

Lauren's phone beeped from where it sat on the edge of the bath and she picked it up, seeing she had a text message from Joey. She opened it, trying to pretend her heart wasn't beating a little faster in anticipation of what it said.

 _It seems too long since I've seen you… I'm watching another Bruce Willis film… you should be here with me… J xx_

Lauren smiled, liking the fact he was missing her. She missed him too and she quickly typed a reply to him.

 _I miss you too… but it won't be long until you're back at my door… and then we have a whole evening to spend together… Well, us and twenty or thirty other singles… What film are you watching? L xx_

She'd barely locked her phone before it beeped again.

 _Hudson Hawk… Bruce is now singing as he blows things up… He's not rocking a singlet in this one. J xx_

Lauren giggled as she read his reply.

 _I'm going to get you one of those… and one day I'll make you wear it… I think you'll look hot… L xx_

 _Joey texted her back a second later._

 _Yippee ki-yay J xx_

Lauren laughed and put her phone back on the side of the bath, sliding down beneath the surface of the water. She resurfaced and pushed her hair back from her face. Her thoughts were still on Joey and she let herself relax again in the water. Her hands drifted over her body and as she pressed her fingertips on her clit she softly moaned his name. Her thoughts stayed on him as she gently probed her body. She tried to imagine it was him but it wasn't working… not in the way she wanted anyway. She pushed one finger into her core and bit her bottom lip. She wanted to hear his voice… and if she didn't think it would send him running for the hills, she would've called him and asked him to talk her through what she was doing. She didn't have that luxury though… so she just had to pretend he was there with her. A second finger joined the first and her thumb circled her clit. She pressed onto the nub and her back arched away from the bath, a moan breaking free. She moved her fingers faster and added a third, her legs shaking slightly as her arousal climbed. She was so close…

*JL*JL*

Joey stood at the window of his room, staring out across the gardens as the sun set in the distance. It was an amazing night and he was really looking forward to what was going to happen in the next few hours. He was eager to spend more time with Lauren… and he could no longer pretend that he wasn't interested in her… whether it was romantically or sexually he hadn't yet worked out. He just wasn't sure he was ready for a relationship… serious or otherwise. He pulled his mobile from his pocket and contemplated calling her, wanting to hear her voice… to have her voice calm him like it had done so many times over the last few days. He sighed and threw it onto the bed, not wanting to disturb her as she got ready. The last thing he wanted to do was make her angry or give her false hope. He'd seen a hint of her anger on the first night… and while he was sure that one day he'd like to see her when she was in that sort of mood… a brief contemplation of some rampant make-up sex flickered through his mind… that day wasn't today though… or anytime in the future either probably.

He walked into the bathroom, studying his reflection in the mirror. He decided he needed to shave. He grabbed his razor and began the arduous process. It was something he hated having to do… he wished he could get away with growing a beard… just after Amy died he'd even done it… but according to Alice and his mum it'd looked awful and he'd aged numerous years with each day it grew. In the end his mum had convinced him to shave and get rid of the shaggy growth on his face. She'd had to beg him for days, mind you… but eventually Joey had done as she'd asked. So a beard wasn't for him… unless Lauren liked him with one, that was… then it would be up for discussion. He patted down his face once he was clean shaven and walked across the room, slowly peeling off his clothes. Now that was done he might as well continue getting ready… and a long hot shower sounded pretty appealing right now.

*JL*JL*

Lauren cried out his name as she came, her eyes closed, head tipped back as she continued to thrust her fingers in and out of her body, her channel clenching around them as she eased herself through her orgasm. Her thumb pressed on her clit again, harder this time and her hips shifted, a smaller peak ebbing through her as the first one continued to fade. Several minutes later she slumped back against the bath, "Wow…" she whispered, "That doesn't normally happen…" she panted distractedly. She took a few minutes and then pulled the plug out with her toes. The water ran away and she stood up, pulling the curtain around the bath and starting the shower. It was cold initially but that helped to cool down her already overheated body. She quickly began to shampoo and condition her hair once the water was warm enough and she used her favourite shower gel and washed her body with it. Taking a couple more minutes to just stand under the soothing water she closed her eyes, contemplating what was going to happen in the next few hours. She reached for the shower control and turned the spray off, staying where she was standing as the last few drops of water ran down her naked body.

She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body, stepping carefully out of the bath onto her right foot first. She walked back into the bedroom and dried herself. She started by pulling out everything she needed to get ready. She pulled out her makeup bag and placed it on the side. It was soon joined by her hairbrush, hairdryer and hair straighteners. The next items she retrieved was the underwear she was planning on wearing. Another special purchase she'd made a while back as a treat to herself. It was a lot sexier than she would normally wear… and when she'd brought it with her there had been no intention of her showing it to anyone… she wasn't even sure if that was at all likely now… It wasn't because she wanted to look sexy for anyone… she wanted to look sexy for herself. She wanted to feel confident in it… confident but also comfortable… and while the underwear was sexy… they were also some of the most comfy she possessed… and left very few visible lines so wouldn't ruin the look of her dress.

She towel dried her hair thoroughly, all the time trying to decide how to style her hair. She'd brought her straighteners but hadn't definitely decided she was going for the straight look tonight. She couldn't even decide if she should put it up or leave it down. She had an idea and picked up her mobile, typing a quick text message and pressing send before she changed her mind.

*JL*JL*

Joey climbed out of the shower, wrapping the towel loosely around his hips. He grabbed another towel and began to rub his hair, walking back out into the bedroom. His phone beeped as he reached the bed and he picked it up.

 _I can't decide… hair up or hair down…? Oh and curly or straight… What do you think? L xx_

Joey thought about her questions. The first one was easy… his answer already on the tip of his lips. The second wasn't quite so simple. Which did he prefer…? He shrugged and typed in an answer.

*JL*JL*

Lauren grabbed her phone as soon as it beeped, opening the message quickly. She smiled when she saw his answer.

 _Down... and either. I don't mind which… You'll look beautiful either way… J xx_

Lauren picked up her hairbrush and started to run it through her damp hair, then using her hairdryer to dry it. She glanced at her reflection in the mirror, seeing her hair frame her face… She sighed, not sure she would ever get it looking as perfect as she wanted it to. She certainly had her work cut out for her… work she was about to start.

*JL*JL*

Joey pulled on his pants, knowing they were a pair that flattered his body well. Not that he was sure why that was important to him… but it was. He shook his head, stopping from thinking about it any further. He was about to get stuck over analysing things if he didn't stop now.

There was a knock on the door and he grabbed his robe, putting it on and walking towards the door. He opened it, "Your shirt, sir…" said the staff member outside his room.

"Thanks." Joey said, reaching for the shirt and taking it from him. He passed him a tip before closing the door and walking back into his room. His eyes ran over the shirt front, relieved to see that the creases from his journey to the hotel had been removed by the ironing service. He hung the shirt on the front of the wardrobe door, running his hands down it in contemplation.

He glanced at the time, there was still an hour before he needed to be ready. He had plenty of time. He threw himself onto the bed and turned on the TV, not bothered by the fact he was just in his underwear. He flicked through the channels and settled on a football match between two teams he didn't support. It passed the time and was something he could concentrate on. Time ticked by until it was finally time for him to start to dress. He pulled on his suit trousers, leaving them open at the waist. He took the freshly pressed shirt off the hanger and put that on, carefully buttoning it up. He tucked it into the waistband of his trousers and then fastened them. He glanced at his reflection in the mirror… not bad, considering, he decided. He picked up the tie he'd brought with him. This was something he wasn't used to… he tried to fasten it. It was useless, he couldn't do it so he gave up, leaving the tie undone around his neck.

He was now running a little late and wasting his time on the tie hadn't helped. He sat on the edge of the bed and put on his socks and shoes, brushing his hands over the toes of the shoes so they were nice and shiny. He made sure he had his wallet and room key in his trouser pockets and then put his jacket on, putting his phone in one of the inside pockets. Another glance in the mirror told him he was ready… apart from the stupid fucking tie… He looked like a slightly scruffy James Bond but it would have to do.

 **A/N: First, John McClane from Die Hard… and now James Bond… any more film references I'd like to throw in…? Anyone else feeling a little weak at the knees at the thought of Joey Branning in a tuxedo? How do you think the evening is going to go? DON'T FORGET TO SEND ME A REVIEW. Back tomorrow…**


	7. Chapter 7

**So it's time for Lauren and Joey to see each other... How will they react? I think plenty of you were wondering... I hope it's what you want to see... It should be smooth sailing from here, right? Hmm, or could there be more drama on the way...?**

 **Chapter 7.**

He knocked on her door, the tie gripped tightly in his hand. After almost a minute the door opened and there she stood. "Wow…" he said softly, his mouth dropping open. "You look amazing…" he said. "That dress is… wow…" He couldn't help himself as his eyes roamed over her from head to toe.

Lauren grinned, "You're repeating yourself…" she said. "Aren't you missing something?" she asked, her eyes running up and down his body as she stepped back and held the door open so he could enter the room.

Joey held up the tie, "I can't fasten it…" he admitted, a little embarrassed.

Lauren took it from him, turning it in her hands as she moved to stand in front of him. "You can buy these already fastened, you know…" she teased him as she looped the tie around his neck, lifting the collar and slipping it beneath.

"Where's the fun in that?" Joey said with a smirk. "See, now I've got a hot girl tying it for me…" he said softly.

"A hot girl?" Lauren said, the corners of her mouth lifting in a slight smile as her cheeks reddened.

"Hottest ever…" Joey whispered and Lauren stared intently at the tie as she fastened it into a bow. She pushed his collar back down and then turned away from him, walking towards the mirror and staring at her reflection. "I definitely prefer this dress to the one you tried on earlier, babe…" he said softly, moving to stand behind her and looking into her eyes in the mirror. "I can't believe you doubted how good you would look in this…" he said, his eyes lowering and taking in the dark navy, floor length dress she was wearing once again. It was strapless and clung to her figure in all the right places. Now he was closer he could see the bodice of her dress was covered in sequins and you could see through it in places which made his mouth drier than the Sahara Desert. He lifted his eyes to her face again, smiling as he saw her hair was down… like he'd asked… There were soft curls that framed her face and he longed to push some of it behind her ear… There was a lot he suddenly wanted to do, he swallowed, pushing those thoughts away… for now.

"We should go downstairs…" Lauren whispered, breaking the increasing atmosphere between them. "We don't want to be late…"

"Come on then." Joey said. "Have you got everything you need…?" he asked.

"Just got to put the killer heels on… and grab my clutch bag…" she replied, doing as she'd said quickly. She slid her arm through one of his and led him from the room, shutting the door behind her.

*JL*JL*

Joey kept glancing at Lauren as they made their way down the stairs. Lauren caught him a couple of times and as they neared the bottom, she called him out on it. "What?" She asked, "Why do you keep looking at me?"

"Because you look stunning…" he said simply, "and I can't believe that out of all the men here, I'm the one who has you on his arm." They walked into the restaurant area and Joey looked around the room quickly, appraising everyone in the room, "I was right earlier… you are the hottest here…" Lauren smiled at him but said nothing. "Let's get a drink…" he said, releasing her arm and placing his hand on the centre of her back, urging her towards the bar, where he ordered himself a whisky and Lauren an orange juice.

Lauren ran her eyes over Joey as he stood next to her at the bar. He scrubbed up pretty well… which was a complete understatement… but was as much as she was prepared to admit to herself right now. Her eyes ran over him again. She'd never really appreciated the perfection of a man in a dinner jacket before. She looked around the room and saw that not everyone… or anyone in all honesty… managed to reach the level of perfection that Joey had achieved. She'd definitely been a lucky girl that first night when she'd met Joey. She lifted her eyes to Joey, seeing him watching her over the rim of his glass. "What?" she asked, her face colouring at being caught staring.

"See something you like?" he teased her.

Lauren blushed deeper, "Maybe…" she admitted. "You look pretty hot in that suit, Joey…" she added softly.

Joey smiled at her, stepping closer to her and deciding to throw caution to the wind, his arm winding around her waist, "Maybe one day I'll let you see me without the suit…" he told her softly, watching her face carefully.

Lauren's mouth dropped open in surprise, stunned that he would say something like that to her after everything else he'd revealed to her this weekend. She lifted her glass and took a long sip from it, avoiding looking at his face as she mulled over his words. She looked at him, seeing he was still watching her intently, "I don't know what to say to that… how to respond to what you just said…" she whispered, "I know I should have a witty… snappy… or flirty comeback… but all I can think to say… is yes, please…" she said with a shy smile.

Joey smiled at her, "It's fine, babe." He said softly. "Maybe if you play your cards right…" he winked at her, causing her to blush and giggle.

There was a noise from the doorway that drew everyone's attention and there was one of the waiters standing, clapping his hands. "Ladies and gentlemen… dinner will be served shortly… There is a seating chart over here which shows where you'll each be sitting…"

Lauren and Joey shared a look. Both had assumed they'd be able to sit where they wanted. Suddenly the prospect of having to sit with someone they didn't know for the next couple of hours loomed in their futures and neither were impressed. They didn't want to spend time with people they didn't know… and weren't interested in. They made their way over to the seating chart that was pinned to a noticeboard near the doorway, dreading what they were going to find out.

"You go and look…" Joey said, nudging Lauren forward with his hand.

Lauren looked at him, shooting a mock annoyed look as the heat from his hand ebbed through her dress and warmed her back. She took the last few steps, waiting for people to move out of her way so she could see the names and find out where they would be sitting. Scanning through the lists, it was the third table before she found her own name. Lauren Cross. She looked at the names either side of hers and relaxed. Joey Branning. Sitting right next to her. It turns out there was a God after all. She turned away from the board and went back to Joey, a growing smile on her face as she got closer. "We're on the same table…" She told him, unable to keep her relief from her voice and face.

"Next to each other?" he asked. Lauren nodded and Joey relaxed, letting out a breath he didn't even know he was holding.

"We're on table three…" she said and they turned and headed towards that table. Lauren savoured the feeling of Joey's hand on her back once more… she could get very used to that sensation. And she craved more.

*JL*JL*

The first course was brought out shortly after everyone was seated at the tables. Conversation around the tables was easy going and both Lauren and Joey felt comfortable and were enjoying themselves. Lauren could see a couple of the other women at their table were unable to hide their jealousy of the attention Joey (and several of the other men) were paying her. Lauren didn't care how much anyone else was interested in her. There was only one person she cared about and he was sitting on her right and every now and again his hand would settle on her thigh or his arm would rest on the back of her chair, his fingertips brushing the top of her back or her shoulder. He was basically only really speaking to her as well. She was only focused on him too… it was as if they were in their own little bubble.

The main course arrived and Lauren smiled when she saw that Joey had chosen the same as her. Silence fell over the table once their meals had arrived as everyone started to eat. "Would you like another drink?" Joey asked her softly before he began eating.

"Please…" Lauren said after she'd swallowed her mouthful of steak.

"I'll be back in a minute…" he told her as he pushed back his chair and headed towards the bar. Lauren watched him walk away from her… and yes, her eyes lingered slightly longer than was appropriate on his bum. She turned back to the table and saw one of the other women staring at her, realising she'd been caught in her moment of impropriety. Not that she really cared. She went back to eating her dinner for a couple of minutes, not looking up from her plate until a hand settled on her back and a fresh glass of orange juice appeared on the table next to her hand, "Here you go, babe." Joey said, his thumb brushing across the skin of her back just above the top of her dress. She had to fight to hold a moan in, immensely turned on by one simple touch.

"Thanks Joey." She said and he smiled at her as he sat down.

"Is the food good?" he asked.

"It's great… it's such a long time since I've had a decent steak." Lauren said. Joey took his first bite of his steak and Lauren smiled when she heard him moan softly. "See?" she said.

He smiled back at her, "You're not wrong…" he agreed.

*JL*JL*

The plates were collected and Joey turned in his seat so he was facing towards Lauren, his eyes roaming over her profile. She was stunningly beautiful. And he could tell she didn't realise just how beautiful she was… their earlier conversation in her room had proved that to him. Her self-doubt worried him a little but at the same time he was pleased by the way she wasn't completely self-absorbed. He could tell his feelings for this beautiful woman were changing as quickly as the minutes ticked by. There was a part of him that hoped she felt the same way… and she knew and understood how much he felt for her.

*JL*JL*

Dessert came but Joey hadn't ordered any. Lauren had a large piece of chocolate fudge cake sitting in front of her and Joey looked at it in envy. "That looks fantastic…" he told her softly.

Lauren glanced at him, smirking, "Jealous?" she asked.

"Kind of…" Joey admitted, with a nod of his head.

Lauren smiled and cut off a forkful of the cake, lifting it carefully and holding it out towards him, "Have some…" she said.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

She nodded, "Yes, if you don't hurry up, I'm going to drop it on the floor…" she told him. Joey leant forward and took the fork into his mouth, closing his eyes as an explosion of richness and flavour hit him in the mouth.

"Wow…" he said once he'd swallowed the cake. "Okay, now I'm really jealous…" he told her, "that's amazing!" he said, licking his lips as he savoured the flavour.

Lauren shifted her chair closer to his and pushed the plate between them, passing him the fork and picking up the spoon she'd also been given. "We can share…" she said. They ate the cake slowly, saying the odd thing to each other as they did so, the two of them caught up in their own little bubble together once more. It was clear to anyone that was looking that there was a spark between them… although there were quite a few people who were annoyed by this gem of information.

"Well, I don't think I'll need to eat again till at least tomorrow lunch time…" Joey said, pushing the plate away from them once they were done.

"I know what you mean…" Lauren said, "I'm a little scared to get up… in case I've developed a huge pot belly in the last hour and my dress now looks hideous due to the amount of food I've eaten…" Lauren said, half seriously as she smiled at him.

"I don't think…" he started but was interrupted by the sound of a phone ringing. His phone ringing. He frowned, reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling it out. "It's my boss…" he said apologetically, "I'd better answer it…" he told her. "I'm sorry, babe… I'll just be a couple of minutes…" he said, kissing her softly on the cheek before standing and walking out of the restaurant and through to the hotel foyer.

Lauren leant on the side of the table, lifting her glass intermittently and drinking from it. Gradually the table began to empty as people moved away to speak to others. Lauren stayed seated, glancing at the door every now and again, hoping to see Joey return to the room, worried by his absence. She finished her drink and stood up slowly, heading towards the bar. She tried to avoid eye contact with anyone else but was forced to stop when someone stood in front of her… directly in her way. She tried to side-step him but he just moved again so he was still in her way.

"I'm glad we get this chance to speak to each other…" he said and Lauren looked up at him, frowning slightly. "I've seen you a few times over the weekend and I've wanted to speak to you to see if there could be something between us… I think there will be… You seem like the kind of girl I've been looking for."

Lauren didn't know what to say to him and she felt uncomfortable, slightly perturbed by how he was encroaching in on her personal space. She looked around the room, hoping to see Joey… wanting him to ride in like a white knight on a charger and rescue her from the man who was currently trying to sweep her off her feet. The problem was her feet had already been swept… she was truly smitten with another… she'd already found the only person she wanted to be matched with… and it certainly wasn't the man before her now. "I'm actually waiting for someone…" Lauren said, hoping that would put him off.

"You mean the guy who was sitting next to you at our table?" he said.

Lauren nodded, a little surprised that he'd been sitting at the same table as her and Joey… she hadn't even noticed him. "He should be back any minute…" she said.

"And in the meantime… we can take this opportunity to get to know each other…"

"I don't mean to be rude…" Lauren stated.

The man stepped closer, his arm wrapping around her back, his hand settling on her hip. Lauren tensed as he touched her… much more intimately than she would prefer… She took a step away from him, pulling free of his arm and heading back towards the table she'd been sitting at. As she looked across the room, she saw Joey. She frowned as she saw he wasn't coming back towards her. He was standing at the edge of the room, clearly watching her, a deep set frown marring his face. She looked at him, wondering why he wasn't standing with her. Had she done something to upset him?

*JL*JL*

Joey had walked back into the room after a longer time than he'd expected. His boss had a problem and wanted to discuss it with him. He'd also tried to get Joey to go into the showroom in the morning but Joey had declined, explaining that he was away for the weekend and wouldn't be back in London until the afternoon. He'd then helped his boss with the problem that had warranted the call and hurried back to the restaurant as quickly as he could. He'd started heading back to the table but soon realised Lauren was no longer there. He'd scanned the room, his eyes eventually settling on a heart-breaking sight… something that sent a jolt of jealousy through him. She was standing with another man… and from where Joey was standing, it looked like she liked him which brought creases to his forehead. He scowled further when he saw the man touch Lauren… his hand on her hip as he flirted with her. Was she flirting back? He stood stiffly at the edge of the room, wishing he could leave and go back to his room but unable to move away… unable to stop looking at her.

She turned her head, catching sight of him as he stood there. He wanted to look away but couldn't. He wanted her to be at his side… not with some other guy. He tried to read the expression on her face but he was too far away to see it properly… not in this light anyway. She smiled and his heart clenched. She mouthed something to him but he couldn't work out what she'd said.

*JL*JL*

"Here you go, darling…" he said and Lauren turned towards him. He held a glass out towards her.

"What's that?" she whispered, her eyes locked on the glass.

"I got you a drink…" he said, smiling at her.

"I… uh…" Lauren's mouth ran dry, suddenly wanting nothing more than to take the glass from him. She wished Joey was with her. Why hadn't he come to her rescue? She'd even mouthed the words 'HELP ME' to him and… nothing… He still stood at the edge of the room. She wondered briefly how he would react if she took the glass and drank from it. Would he come and rescue her then? Did she want him to rescue her? Did she want that drink? It was just one… and it looked like it was champagne… surely that's more bubbles than alcohol anyway. She looked up at the man… she still didn't know his name… not that she cared. "I don't want it…" she told him, her voice not as strong as she'd like it to be.

"Of course you do." He cajoled, moving it closer to her… practically putting it to her mouth.

"I really don't…" she said, her protest even weaker this time she spoke to him.

"Are you okay, babe?" His voice startled her and she glanced towards him. There he was… her white knight… come to save her, albeit belatedly. Joey was staring intently at the other man. Lauren stepped closer to her saviour and Joey placed his hand gently on her back, his gesture the only physical indication he was aware of her being there. Tension was seeping from every pore of his body but his hand was a calming presence for her. She leaned against him slightly, her hand resting on his chest as she rested her head against his shoulder. "I know she doesn't want that drink… I'm sure she refused it… so maybe you should do as she asked and take it away…" Joey said, his voice brittle as he spoke to his rival.

"She can speak for herself… she doesn't need some Neanderthal butting in and controlling her…" his adversary replied.

Joey tensed further and stepped forward, getting right in the persistent man's face. He pushed the unwanted glass of champagne away and there was the sound of smashing glass as it fell to the floor, knocked out of his hand. Several people fell silent, turning to stare at the spectacle that was starting among them. "I said… she doesn't want it… and I'm pretty sure she doesn't want the attention from you either…" he growled.

Lauren closed her eyes, the sound of his voice affecting her in a way that was uncalled for in the current situation. "Joey…" she whispered, her hand slipping beneath his jacket and brushing the base of his back.

"Why don't you listen to the little lady… and buzz off…?" The man spat.

"Joey… no…" Lauren said, feeling the tension increase in Joey as he heard the condescending remark. "Please… let's go…" she added softly. Joey glanced at her, seeing something on her face and relaxing. He turned to face her, putting his arm around her.

"I'm sorry…" he told her softly.

Lauren smiled at him, "You don't have anything to apologise for…" she murmured. He stared at her and she smiled at him. Her smile fell away when she saw movement behind him. "JOEY!" she warned and he turned away from her, seeing the raised fist of the other man. Joey turned, pushing Lauren quickly behind him. He dodged the punch easily and then pushed the chest of his attacker, gripping the front of his shirt. He pulled the man forward, smirking when he saw the look of fear on his face. Joey clearly outclassed him in strength and there was only one way this was going to end.

"You should've left while you had the chance…" Joey growled, his voice having the same effect on Lauren. "She doesn't want you… she doesn't want you to get her a drink… she doesn't want to spend a second with you… So I think you should take this opportunity to go… before I have to make you look even smaller than you already do…" He shoved the man away, watching as he stumbled backwards, crashing into the bar. Joey turned away from him in disgust, turning his attention to Lauren once more, knowing the threat from the unnamed man was gone. "I think it's time we left, don't you?" he said. Lauren nodded. He lifted his hand, pushing some strands of hair back from her face and tucking it behind her ear. Conversations were starting around them once more now the drama appeared to be over. Joey leant forward, his mouth at her ear, "Your room or mine?" he breathed.

Lauren gasped, "Yours…" she practically moaned and Joey's arm tightened around her.

"Come on then…" he said, leading her from the room. They climbed the stairs in silence, Joey's hand brushing over Lauren's back, causing tendrils of fire to ebb through her body. Her body was literally shaking and she couldn't help but wonder what this meant for their relationship.

 **A/N: Joey did the knight in shining armour thing… and he does it quite well… Poor Lauren… she's had quite a shock, hasn't she? So what happens next, I wonder? Let me know what you think. SEND ME A REVIEW. Back tomorrow…**


	8. Chapter 8

**So here is the much awaited chapter... Is it going to go the way you seem to all hope? Or is Joey going to mess it all up?**

 **Chapter 8.**

Joey and Lauren remained silent as they left the restaurant, leaving the drama of the last ten minutes behind them, walking up the stairs slowly, Lauren's hand was gripped tightly in Joey's. Neither was sure who needed to feel the other's presence more at the moment. Joey opened the door to his room and they both entered it, Joey pushing the door shut behind them before turning on the light. Lauren stared at Joey, seeing something on his face that she hadn't seen before… something that scared her a little more than she had thought it would. He moved forward, stepping closer to her and Lauren instinctively moved away from him. They continued their dance for several steps until Lauren's back was against the wall. There was no escape this time when he stepped forward again, his body barely a hair's breadth from hers, the atmosphere in the room climbed with each passing second. He pressed his mouth against hers, kissing her deeply. The passion and emotion in the kiss took her breath away… it was almost savage and yet endearingly gentle too.

He pulled away from her as quickly as he'd pressed himself against her, taking several steps backwards and Lauren stared at him, her eyes somewhat glassy. "I'm sorry…" he panted.

"Why?" she gasped, trying to steady her own breathing.

"I shouldn't have done that…"

His words broke her slightly and she tore her eyes from his face, turning her head and staring into the room rather than at him. "Why…?" she repeated in a whisper.

"It was wrong of me…" he said, his hand lifting and brushing an errant curl back from her face and tucking it behind her ear, "After what he did to you… after the way he groped you… practically forced himself on you…" he said, fury in his voice. Fury that Lauren realised was aimed at himself.

"There's a difference, Joey…" she told him softly.

"Not by much…" he said harshly.

Lauren turned back to him, lifting her hand and cupping the side of his face, making sure he was looking at her, "There's a big difference… that being… that I wanted you to do what you just did… You must know that by now, Joey…?" she said softly. He stared at her, still breathing heavily. "Kiss me…" she whispered.

"Are you sure that's…?" he asked.

Lauren stopped him from starting another rant about why this shouldn't happen by kissing him herself, winding her arms around his neck and holding him close. He pulled away from her slightly but soon pressed his mouth back on hers, pushing her back into the wall. Lauren moved a hand up into his hair, holding his head in place. She moaned into his mouth as his tongue pushed inside and swept over hers.

She pulled her mouth from his, his lips lowering to her neck and sucking gently on the skin there as Lauren gasped for breath. She whimpered as his mouth found that sweet spot just below her ear, her fingernails scratching at his scalp, encouraging him on. "Joey…" she whispered and he chuckled against her neck when he heard the desperation in her voice.

He pulled away from her, lifting his hand and pushing hair back from her face, tucking it behind her ear. His fingertips ran down her neck and then her shoulder, cupping the top of her arm tenderly. Wherever he touched her it felt like she was burning and when his hand ran down her arm and their fingers laced together she lowered her head and stared at their hands in wonder. She knew she'd never felt like this before.

"How does this do up?" he asked her softly.

"Huh?" Lauren said, looking up at his face. "Oh… there's a zip here…" she said, her free hand indicating the right side of the dress. She paused, biting her bottom lip. "Are you sure, Joey?" she asked him softly.

"What?" he asked.

"Are you sure you want to do this…?" she asked him, echoing his earlier question to her.

"You weren't stopping me a minute ago…" he said defensively.

"Well, we were just kissing then… now you're asking me about taking my dress off… I just want to make sure we're not rushing into this… that this is what you really want…" she said gently.

He was silent for several seconds, silence ebbing around them. "If you'd asked me twenty minutes ago… I'm pretty sure my answer would've been no…"

"So you're doing this because of what happened downstairs?" she accused.

"No…" he said quickly, "Well, yes… maybe…" he admitted.

"What does that mean, Joey?" Lauren whispered.

"When I saw you downstairs with that guy… it made me realise a few things…" he explained.

"Which were?"

"Mostly I was jealous…" he said softly, "I hated seeing you with someone else… which I know is selfish because I told you I wasn't ready to be in another relationship… I shouldn't expect you to hang around until I'm ready…" He covered his face with his hands and turned away from her. "In that moment… when I saw you with him… I felt such rage… I felt possessive of you… It took me a while to realise you weren't interested in his attention… that was when I came over to you. As we walked back up here I started to feel ashamed of how I'd behaved… of my behaviour… I don't have the right to be like that… not with you or any other woman… No one does…" He lowered his hands, turning his head back towards her, lifting his eyes to look at her face. "Can you forgive me?" he whispered.

She stared at his face, seeing the remorse on it. "There's nothing to forgive, Joey… And I'm glad you did what you did downstairs… The guy was a creep… He wouldn't take no for an answer… I wanted you to ride in and rescue me…" She told him. She smiled softly, biting her lip, "You're my own personal knight in shining armour…"

"Yours…" he said hoarsely.

"Mine…" Lauren breathed, her voice catching in her throat. Slowly she pushed herself away from the wall, her lips brushing against his softly. "Is this what you want?" she whispered as she lifted her hands and pulled on the ends of his bow tie. His eyes widened as she pulled the tie free, dropping it on the floor. She moved her hands back to the collar of his shirt, pausing and waiting for him to respond to her question.

"Yours…" he repeated, his eyes darkening as he stared into hers.

Lauren smiled and undid the first couple of buttons, rising on her toes and kissing the corner of his jaw tenderly. She turned her focus back to Joey's shirt and slowly worked down his shirt front, pulling it free from his trouser waistband once it was completely undone. She looked up at his face through her lashes, her mouth running dry as she saw the intensity on his face. She ran her hands up his chest, back up to the collar of his shirt, easing it off his shoulders. It fell to the floor, barely making a sound. The silence in the room was palpable as they stared at each other, neither moving for more than a minute. Joey ran his hands down the sides of her body, settling them on her hips and gripping them tighter. He kissed her again, his body firmly pressing against hers, showing her exactly how much he desired her. The sensation of his hard cock digging into her stomach made her moan and she pulled her mouth from his, struggling for breath as she looked at his face. She took one of his hands in hers and walking backwards, tugged on it gently as she moved towards the bed. She smiled at him, seeing the nerves on his face. "Relax, Joey… this can be whatever we want it to be… if you decide this isn't what you want… then we stop… it's okay…" she reassured him. "Just the same as it was on Friday…"

Lauren started to sit on the edge of the bed but Joey gripped her hip with his free hand and stopped her. He released her hand and brushed his up the right side of her dress, locating the zipper and tugging on it gently. The dress opened slowly and Lauren held the front of her dress up, part of her fighting the increasing self-doubt about her appearance. Joey saw the expression on her face and he was reminded about their conversations earlier. "Do you know how beautiful you are?" he asked her in a whisper. "You've had me hard more times in the last twenty-four hours than I've been in the last two years… You do things to me that I can't even begin to explain or understand…" His hand settled on her wrist that was clasping the front of her dress and he pulled it away from her body. The dress rippled down her body, pooling on the floor around her feet. "God, babe…" he moaned, his eyes running over her as she stood before him. "So fucking beautiful…" he whispered.

"Joey… is it okay if I have a few minutes in the bathroom… before we do this?" she whispered.

"Of course, babe…" Joey said, smiling at her. "You take as long as you want…" he added, leaning forward and kissing her softly on the mouth. She walked past him, her hand brushing over his stomach as she did. She bent down and picked up her dropped clutch bag, disappearing into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. She leant on the edge of the sink and stared at her reflection in the mirror.

She couldn't believe what was happening… what was about to happen. She felt faint as she realised what she was about to do… with Joey… and she had to admit this was the last thing she'd expected to happen tonight. There was still a little doubt in her mind that this was truly what he wanted… but she had to have faith that he was telling her the truth. Her eyes ran over her reflection and she knew she didn't look too bad. Those hours in the gym had worked well for her… her arms and legs were toned… her stomach was defined. She was quite possibly in the best shape she'd ever been. Fucking beautiful was how Joey had described her a few minutes earlier… and for the first time ever, Lauren believed him. She didn't doubt that he was telling her the truth. She shifted on her feet and decided to use the toilet while she was here. Once she was done and she'd flushed, she returned to the sink, washing her hands and staring into the mirror. She opened her clutch purse, pulling out a comb and running it through her hair gently. She placed it back in her purse and ran her fingers through the strands, messing it up again slightly. Some of the curls had dropped out since she'd done it earlier but it still looked good. Some of her make-up had disappeared too so she touched up her eye shadow and liner… giving them more prominence than she had earlier… making sure her eyes looked smoky and sexy. She thought about touching up her lipstick but decided it was pointless since there was likely to be plenty of kissing coming up for her. She did put a little lip gloss on though… cherry flavoured… which was her favourite. She stared once more into the mirror and knew she was ready… for anything the rest of the evening had in store for her. She took a deep breath and then pulled open the bathroom door, stepping out of the room and walking back to the bed.

Joey turned his head and looked at her, smiling as his eyes ran over her face. "Still fucking beautiful…" he whispered and Lauren giggled.

"Nice to know I didn't waste my time in there…" she breathed.

"Turn around…" he said. She frowned at him. "I saw a glimpse of the whole outfit when you went in there… I want to appreciate it… in more detail…" he told her. She turned slowly, closing her eyes as she did so. She could feel the heat of his gaze as he looked her over… she could feel the tension rising in the room once again… a heavy atmosphere of desire and lust hanging around them. His fingers grazed her, startling her slightly from her thoughts and she turned her head, looking at his face. "You look like sex on legs, babe…" he told her, his eyes on her bum, taking in the barely-there lace thong she was wearing. His other hand slipped around her waist and he pulled her back against him… his erection pressing against her bum. "Pretty fucking irresistible underwear choice, Lauren…" he breathed against the back of her head.

"It's comfortable…" she said with a shrug.

"It's hot." He stated simply. His hand was splayed across her stomach and it slowly moved lower, covering the lace front of her knickers. "It turns me on…" he informed her.

"It does?" Lauren whispered.

Joey let out a bark of laughter, "Can't you tell?" he asked, pressing against her bottom harder.

"Maybe I should get you out of the trousers…" Lauren said, hoping he wouldn't reject her now. "Just so I know for sure…" she added.

"Go ahead…" he said. Lauren turned to face him, her hands settling on his hips. She stared at his face, looking deep into his eyes as her hands moved to the waistband of his trousers and slowly undid them. She pushed his trousers down his thighs and they slid to the floor, Joey kicking them across the room. Her hands were on his hips once more and she looked him over. "Do you like what you see?" he asked her, laughter in his voice… but also a little vulnerability.

"You know I do…" she breathed, one hand moving and brushing over him.

"Now can you feel what you do to me?" he asked her and she nodded. Her breathing was ragged as she stroked him through his underwear and she could tell he was just as affected as she was.

She looked up at his face after a couple of minutes, "So we're really going to do this?" she murmured.

"I bloody hope so, babe…" he moaned and Lauren smiled.

"Let's go slowly though, okay?" Lauren said.

"Sounds good…" he said. Lauren slipped her hands into both of his and in a repeat of her earlier moves she pulled him over to the bed. This time he didn't stop her from climbing onto the bed and Joey followed her. "You know… it's been a while since I've done this… or anything close to it… I could be a real let down…" he warned her.

Lauren smiled, lifting her head off the pillow and kissing the corner of his jaw, sucking on the skin softly. "Somehow I doubt that…" she breathed in his ear.

"Just don't get your hopes up… okay?" Joey said.

Lauren pulled away from him, caressing the side of his face and making sure he was looking at her, "If… and it's a very big if… If it doesn't last long… we'll just have to try again…" She told him, "You know what they say… practice makes perfect…"

Joey stared into her eyes, "Well, you're certainly perfect… perfection in physical form…" he breathed. He kissed her before she could say anything in response, sweeping his tongue into her mouth eagerly as she opened for him. "And perfection in spirit too…" he murmured as he pulled away from her.

"I could say the same about you…" she whispered, initiating another kiss as soon as she'd finished speaking. They kissed for several minutes, and she ran a hand over his body, finally settling on the front of his pants. He groaned in the back of his throat as she gripped him and started to stroke him expertly.

"Do you remember what I said about it not lasting very long…" he panted after a few minutes, a frown deepening on his face.

"Just go with it, Joey…" she whispered, "Let me do this for you…" she breathed against his skin. She stared into his eyes, seeing some fear as her hand slipped inside his pants, circling him and stroking his heavy cock once. He moaned and she kissed his cheek, "Relax…" she breathed. His hips thrust into her hand as she stroked him more firmly. She could feel his cock getting harder and she knew it wouldn't be long until he came. And that was her intention. She knew he needed this before they even thought about moving onto the next stage.

"Lauren… stop…" Joey gasped.

She did as he asked and he rolled away from her, breathing deeply. She moved, kneeling on the bed beside him. She eased the top of his underwear down and Joey helped, lifting his hips off the bed. She pushed them down his thighs and then threw them on the floor. His eyes were wide when she looked at his face, "It's going to be okay, Joey…" she breathed, smiling at him. "Close your eyes…" she urged him, slightly surprised when he did as she asked with no argument. He moaned as her lips surrounded the head of his cock, lapping at the tip with her tongue. His moans got louder as she worked him steadily. She took more and more of him into her mouth, impressed by his size and the taste of him… This wasn't something she usually enjoyed… but as with most things she'd discovered over the last few days… she found that with Joey, everything she thought she'd known was thrown out of the window. Her hand brushed up the inside of his thigh and she cupped his testicles in the palm of her hand. He lifted his hips off the bed, pushing more of his length into her mouth and down her throat. He let out a strangled cry as she sucked on him and she felt him start to pulse in her mouth. She swallowed, the head of his cock hitting the back of her throat. Using an expertise she didn't even realise she had Lauren eased him through his peak, swallowing everything he gave her eagerly. She licked him clean and slowly let him slip from her mouth, kissing the head of his cock tenderly before she pulled away. She sat back up, turning her attention slowly to his face. She wasn't surprised to see tears on his face, a tortured expression she hoped to never see on it again. She moved closer to him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and pulling him closer to her, "It's okay, Joey…" she whispered softly, "It's okay…" she crooned as he broke down, his face buried in her neck. "Let it all out…" she whispered, her heart breaking as he shook in her arms, her hand brushing up and down his back.

It was a long time before he pulled away from her, sitting up on the bed, "Sorry…" he said.

"I've told you before… you don't need to apologise, Joey…" Lauren said. She stared at his face, "Can I ask you something…?" she asked him softly. He nodded, looking at her but not quite meeting her eyes. "Is that the first time?" she whispered. He said nothing. "Since Amy, I mean…" He didn't respond, simply pulling his knees up and winding his arms around them as he looked away from her. "I'd guessed as much…" Lauren said, lifting her hand, brushing the back of his hand. "And I knew it would be difficult for you…" she added, leaning forward and kissing him on the head. She didn't say anything else for several minutes as they sat in silence. She could feel the tension in his body increasing and decreasing intermittently. "Do you want to talk about it?" she finally whispered.

"Not really…" he said, his voice broken. "What do you want to know?" he asked her, glancing at her quickly.

"Whatever you want to… Anything you want to talk about…"

He doesn't say anything at first but Lauren gave him time. "When she first died… I felt guilty… It was my fault…" Lauren started to say something but he looked at her and she closed her mouth again. "She knew… she knew how much I wanted us to start a family… It'd been all Alice and I had heard from mum for many years… She was as keen as I was but I could tell she was also worried… I don't think she was really ready for it…" He shook his head, "Of course, she got pregnant on our first attempt… straightaway… When I saw the test that she'd taken… I didn't think I could get any happier." He fell silent again. "When the doctor first told us about the tumour… that was the moment the guilt started… It got worse when he said the tumour was so large in size because of the hormones coursing through her body." Lauren kissed his shoulder softly and he looked at her again, "After she'd died… it was a long time until I could even think about sex or anything like that… whenever I did, the guilt came back… I guess in the last year or so I would wake up aroused… but I never did anything… I could never get to completion… it felt wrong…" he whispered the last words. "I couldn't even touch myself… not in a sexual way anyway…"

"Do you hate me for doing what I just did?" Lauren asked him softly.

He shook his head, "I thought I would… Even when you were doing it… I was fighting the urge so badly… I wanted to get you to stop… but I knew I needed to let you continue… And I really wanted it... I wanted it with you so much... I needed to let go of the guilt… or try to at least…"

"Did it work?"

He shrugged, "I hope so…" he admitted. He took a deep breath, "It's time… I hadn't realised it… a bit like I hadn't realised it was time to take off my ring… Not until you made me realise anyway…"

"I'm just glad I could help…" she whispered.

Joey looked at her, his eyes softer again as they stared into hers. "You did, babe… you really did…" he whispered to her. He lifted his hand and brushed her hair back from her face, his thumb stroking her cheek tenderly, "Thank you…" he murmured. Lauren smiled at him. He leant forward again, kissing her gently. "Thank you…" he breathed against her lips.

 **A/N: Well, were any of you expecting that to happen? I don't think Joey or Lauren really thought it would… Is Joey ready for this though? Or is he going to change his mind? It's clear that Lauren has some pretty strong emotions for him too… whether it's love or not remains to be seen. DON'T FORGET TO SEND ME A REVIEW. Back tomorrow…**


	9. Chapter 9

**A lot of you think Joey isn't ready for a relationship with Lauren... and you could be right... What does this mean for Lauren? Is she going to have her heart broken again? Or is she going to break Joey's heart?**

 **Chapter 9.**

They'd moved so they were lying in each other's arms on the bed. Joey was still naked and Lauren was in her underwear. "I bet this wasn't how you expected tonight to go…" Joey muttered.

"That's not the first time you've said that to me this weekend…" Lauren said, smiling as she thought about the first time he'd said it. "And I'll say the same to you now that I said then… I wasn't expecting anything… well, I was expecting disaster to be honest… and it hasn't been that…"

"You were expecting a disaster?" Joey said, slightly offended by her words.

"I knew it would be difficult for you… I may not have gone through what you have, Joey… but I've learned enough about you in the last few days to make a few assumptions…"

"So you assumed I'd be shit in bed?" Joey said with a frown.

"No, Joey…" Lauren said. She pushed her body up off the mattress and looked down at him. "I knew I would have to push you past your boundaries… and break a few walls down… before we could…" Her words faded and she stared at him.

"Before we could get down to it?" he said, a knowing smirk on his face.

"Maybe…" Lauren admitted.

"I'm glad one of us was thinking things through… It hadn't even occurred to me that I'd have a meltdown…" Joey said sagely.

"It'll get easier, Joey…"

"Promise?" he whispered.

Lauren grinned at him, "Oh, I intend to make sure…" she said and he chuckled.

They both looked towards the door when they heard people walk past… clearly very drunk. They let the corridor fall silent again before either one of them spoke. "So what now?" Joey asked.

"That's up to you, Joey…" Lauren told him.

He was silent as he thought about what she'd said. Lauren lay back down, her head on his chest. She felt him kiss the top of her head, his hand brushing the base of her back gently, one of his fingers tracing the top of her thong… teasing her. He broke the silence… his voice barely a whisper. "Can I touch you?"

Lauren tilted her head back, looking up at him. "Is that what you want?"

"It is." He told her, "And I feel I owe you… after what you just did for me…"

"You should do what you want… what you feel like doing but not because you think you owe me anything because you don't. Anything you do, you need to do because you want to... because you're ready to do that..." Lauren told him softly.

Joey rolled them over, half lying on top of her. He looked down at her face, his hand brushing the side of her face gently. "I care for you…" he breathed, "More than I probably should…"

"I care about you as well," she replied.

He smiled and lowered his head, kissing her softly, his hand sweeping down her body, setting her senses on fire. "I mean it…" he breathed against her lips and she smiled. "I didn't think I would ever feel this way about someone again… but then I met you… and in the space of forty-eight hours, you've broken down every wall I'd built around myself…"

"You're making me feel guilty…" Lauren murmured.

"You shouldn't," he said. "It needed to happen… It was time…" He pulled away from her slightly, looking into her eyes. "And it makes me care about you even more…" Lauren's face glowed at his words, surprised by how much they affected her. His hand brushed the front of her thong and he watched as she closed her eyes, hearing her sharp intake of breath.

"Joey..." she murmured. He cupped her mound and she pressed against him, biting her bottom lip as she fought to stay calm.

"This needs to come off..." he told her softly.

"Okay..." she whispered. He rolled away from her and she slid off the side of the bed. Part of her wanted him to take it off her but he lay on the bed watching as she slowly pushed the delicate underwear down her legs.

"And the bra…" he said, his voice husky… affecting Lauren as much as his touch had earlier. She nodded and stood up, reaching behind her body and unclasping the bra. She dropped it on the floor and stood next to the bed, stark naked. She let him look her over, trying not to feel too self-conscious as he did so. "Fuck me…" Joey whispered and Lauren giggled. He held his hand out towards her and helped her back onto the bed, his eyes taking in every inch of her as she moved.

"Is this what you wanted?" she asked him.

"Yes..." he said quietly, still studying her. "Beautiful…" he whispered, his hand running over her body, making her shiver. His earlier hesitation had faded, replaced by the growing desire for the woman he was touching. He cupped a breast, watching intently as his thumb swiped over its peak. Lauren moaned, her back arching slightly off the bed and pushing her breast into his hand. "I don't know where to start, babe…" he said, almost reverently.

"I'm not going anywhere, Joey." Lauren replied.

"What do you like?" he asked her softly.

"You…" she gasped, "I like you…"

He smiled at her answer, although she hadn't understood the question in the way he'd meant it. "I mean… what do you like guys to do to you…?" he explained.

"I knew what you meant…" she said, "And I'm pretty sure that as long as you're doing it… I will love it…"

He kissed her on the mouth, his hand continuing to explore her chest. He shifted slightly on the bed and she felt him against her thigh, his cock hardening as he touched her. She practically whimpered as his hand ran down her body, his mouth also moving from hers, kissing down her neck. She felt his hand brush over her and this time she did whimper. "Does that feel good?" he breathed against her skin, kissing where her neck met her shoulder, descending further until he was level with the breast he hadn't touched. He pulled her peak between his lips and she murmured his name. His fingers danced around her clit and she tried to press herself against his hand harder. He worked her body with his hand and mouth, leaving her a moaning mess on the bed… not quite bringing her to ecstasy but getting pretty damn close. He lifted his head, looking at her face as she gasped for air. "Does it?" he asked again, having not got a response from her the first time he asked. She nodded, unable to voice the words. "Do you want more?" he whispered.

"Yes…" she croaked, her voice failing her.

He smiled, his mouth moving back to her chest. He teased her nipple with his tongue, his fingertips edging closer to her clit. Finally he pressed on it and she yelped, her body igniting at his gentle touch. All of her desire rushed to her clit, his teasing fingertips enticing more from her. Lauren moaned his name over and over, shifting on the bed, urging him to do more as she tried to increase the pressure he was touching her with. He started to move his mouth lower… descending from her breast and moving over her stomach. She knew what he was going to do… wanted him to do it even… and she let him move so he was lying between her legs, closing her eyes and focusing on what he was doing and how it made her feel. He stopped touching her, his hand and mouth moving away from her and after a couple of minutes Lauren opened her eyes, wondering why he had stopped. Her face flushed as she saw him staring at her… desire on his face as his eyes gazed at her core. The look on his face just increased her arousal… she was so on edge she didn't think it was going to take much for her to come. She tried to relax while she waited for him to make his next move, closing her eyes once more to add to the anticipation. She moaned as his lips kissed her clit softly… just like she'd done to his cock… She moved her right leg, sliding it across the bed so it was hanging over the side, opening herself to him more. He pulled away from her again and she was disappointed. He pushed her left leg wider, exposing her body to him fully. She could feel his hands gripping her inner thighs and she bit her lip to stop herself from pulling away from him. She jumped as his tongue ran up her slit, all breath leaving her body in an instant. He moved back to her clit, sucking it into his mouth gently. "Do you like this?" he asked as he moved away from her again.

"Yes…" she whimpered.

"So do I…" he chuckled. He pressed his mouth onto her clit again and his hand released her right leg. A moan rattled from her throat as he teased her entrance with his fingertips.

"Joey… please…" she pleaded. His tongue danced over her clit, a finger teasing her in a similar fashion. Lauren could feel her body reacting to his touch. She wanted more but didn't have the voice to ask him for it. He pushed one finger inside and her body practically lifted off the mattress, so relieved by his touch but also yearning for more. He kept up his focus on her clit as his finger brushed in and out of her body. A second finger joined the first, its presence greatly appreciated. He curled his fingers up inside her, brushing her front inner wall and Lauren reached down with one hand, combing her fingers through his hair, urging him to stay where he was. He chuckled against her clit and she moaned.

"So responsive…" he whispered but she pushed his head back down stopping him from saying anything else. He kissed her clit again as he pushed a third finger inside. He moved his fingers in and out of her, essentially fucking her with his hand, feeling how her body reacted to his touch. She was close and he knew that. He touched her G-spot, brushing each fingertip over it until he felt her react. He pulled his hand free and moved his mouth down to her opening, lapping at her juices, feeling her body nearing completion. He settled his damp fingers onto her clit, pressing down on it hard, his tongue poking into her, hearing her cry out as she came. Her legs clamped down on his head, holding him in place as she rode through her peak. He looked after her in the same way she had done him, licking her clean once her legs loosened on his head and he could move again. He kissed up her body, kissing her clit gently as he moved past it. He slowly made his way up her body, dotting kisses over her pliant body. He ended at her mouth, knowing she would be able to taste herself in his kiss. Her arms wound around his neck, holding him close to her, his body lying on top of hers. He tore away from her, "Do you have anything…? I don't… A bit late to realise this, I know…"

"In my purse…" she said. He stared at her and then moved away, climbing off the bed and looking amongst their clothes for her clutch purse. Finally he found it and tore it open, searching inside for what he needed.

"Got it…" he said in relief, turning back towards the bed, "Or should I say them…?" he said, holding up three foil squares, raising his eyebrows at her questioningly.

"I like to be prepared…" she murmured with a shrug, her face colouring slightly.

Joey dropped two of them on the bed and ripped open the third he still held. Lauren watched as he rolled the condom onto his cock. He may be out of practice but he seemed to know what he was doing. Once he was done he walked back over to the bed and climb back on it, moving to lay beside her once more. His hands brushed again up her body until he cupped her breasts. "God, I want you so much..." he breathed.

"I want you too…" she said.

Joey shifted on the bed, moving so he was lying on top of her again. She could feel his erection bobbing against her core. Joey kissed her tenderly, his tongue slipping into her mouth and caressing hers. Lauren lifted her head off the bed to deepen the kiss and he took advantage of her distraction. He pushed his length into her slowly and her head fell back onto the pillow beneath her. She stared into his eyes and he smiled at her, kissing her on the mouth again. He ran a hand down her body and thigh, gripping her knee and lifting it so her leg wrapped around his waist. He sank into her a little deeper and they both moaned. His other hand moved down her body and did the same thing to her other leg. His whole body felt like it was on fire and he knew it wouldn't be long until he came once more. He started to move within her, realising her body was as reactive as his was, already rising like a phoenix from the flames. "Is this what you wanted?" he asked her, barely moving his mouth from hers.

"I just want you…" she panted. "I've wanted you… this… since the first moment I saw you…"

"Come with me..." he moaned. He felt her body react to his words even though she said nothing. "Scream my name..." he whispered.

"JOEY!" she screamed, her body squeezing him tightly as her orgasm hit. It was enough to push him over the edge, grunting against her shoulder loudly. He sagged on top of her as their peaks faded and she clung to him tightly. "Thank you…" she breathed in his ear.

"I feel I should be thanking you, babe…" he sighed. "You've given me back my life…" he told her. She was still wrapped around him, not letting him move away from her so he lay there for several minutes, keeping most of his weight off her and on his arms once he'd regained the use of them. Eventually he rolled them onto his back, sighing as he felt his length slip from her body. She shuffled away from him a little and he carefully removed the condom he was wearing. He glanced at Lauren, trying to ascertain how she was feeling. "Are you up for round two?" he asked her softly.

"I could be persuaded…" Lauren said, smiling at him. "The question is though… are you up for it?" she asked. They stared into each other's eyes and Joey sighed as he felt her hand circle his length, starting to stroke it slowly but firmly. He knew it wouldn't be long until he was inside her again and he reached blindly down the bed for the remaining condoms, successfully locating one. It wasn't long until his erection returned and he rolled the new condom on, still maintaining eye contact with Lauren.

"Let's try something different…" he breathed and Lauren quirked an eyebrow at him. He reached for her, lifting her easily off the bed and moving her so she was straddling his stomach. She still stroked him, her hand behind her body, her grip tighter than it was before. She lifted her body and held him at her entrance, staring into his eyes. He eased her down onto him, moaning as he felt her stretch around him. She moved slowly on him, gripping his hands in hers, lacing their fingers together. He began to shift beneath her after a couple of minutes, his movements matching hers each time she lowered herself back onto him. His hips shifted against hers again and they both moaned loudly. "I don't want this weekend to end..." he told her. "I want to do this with you forever..." he moaned.

"You'd get no argument from me..." she whispered, her eyes rolling back into her head as he thrust back into her body. Joey pushed his upper body up from the mattress, wanting to kiss her as they both got closer to their peaks. They clung to each other, their movements lessening somewhat. "So close…" she whispered.

"Scream my name again…" he breathed, lowering his mouth to a breast and pulling its peak between his lips, sucking on it hard. She proceeded to do just as he'd asked, her body gripping him so tightly he literally saw stars. She continued to ride him sporadically, leaning against him heavily once it was over.

"Your turn…" she breathed in his ear, seeming to understand he'd held back his own release.

Holding her tightly against him, he turned them, sliding off the edge of the bed and lying her on it. His length slid from her and he heard her sigh with disappointment. He thrust back into her, taking her by surprise, a yelp slipping from her mouth. He fucked her this time, losing his previous inhibitions and taking from her what he wanted and needed… knowing she was enjoying it just as much as he was. She was a firecracker, he'd realised… very vocal in bed… and Joey couldn't say he didn't like it. It was also very different to Amy he briefly realised… and he was glad about that as well. Her name fell loudly from his mouth as he exploded inside her, the ferocity of it taking them both by surprise. Lauren tightened around him once more and she held her arms out towards him. He knew what she wanted and he was only too happy to oblige, lying on top of her and holding her close. A short while later they lay on their sides next to each other, staring into the other's eyes. Neither of them felt the need to say anything to fill the silence. Joey wrapped Lauren in his arms, pulling her against his body, his hands brushing gently over everywhere he could reach. It wasn't long before they fell asleep, exhausted from the evening… the weekend… a happy tired with excitement about the future ahead of them.

 **A/N: I think they had a good time together… It's just as well Lauren came prepared though… It turns out Joey was ready for sex after all. I wonder what will happen in the cold, harsh light of the morning though. DON'T FORGET TO SEND ME A REVIEW. Back tomorrow… for penultimate chapter…**


	10. Chapter 10

**I have a little confession... I've recycled a little of the dialogue during this chapter from another story I've written... so if you've read all my stories and some of it sounds familiar... that's why! I was just feeling lazy and struggling to get the scene to flow properly. Enjoy!**

 **So we start with the next morning... how are they going to react to the night before... and what now for our favourite pair?**

 **Chapter 10.**

Lauren awoke to the feeling of Joey's lips kissing across her shoulder and then up her neck. "What time is it?" she murmured. She had to admit it was a pretty amazing way to wake up… and she wondered briefly how she would cope tomorrow morning… not waking up in Joey's arms. She'd got used to it over the last three mornings.

"About half nine." He breathed against her skin.

"So today's the day we go home…" She whispered. "The end of our weekend…" she added softly. There were lots of things she wanted to say and ask but she didn't… not wanting to hear his rejection.

"It is…" he said, kissing her shoulder once again, his arm tightening around her waist. "We have a little while yet." He murmured as his mouth climbed higher up her neck and across her jaw. His hand was splayed across her stomach and he slowly moved it down, slipping between her legs and starting to stroke her gently. Lauren moaned and pressed her body against his hand. He pushed a finger into her and she inhaled sharply. "You're so beautiful lying here like this." He breathed into her ear, his lips kissing her softly. His hips pressed into her bum, informing her of his own interest in what he was doing. She shifted slightly in his arms and he wondered if she was going to stop him, instead though she twisted around so she was facing him and wound her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. He pushed another finger into her once she was back in his arms, feeling her body loosen up a little as she became used to the intrusion. "Is this what you want, babe?" She nodded her head, seemingly unable to vocalise a response. His free hand moved and climbed up her body to cup one of her breasts, his thumb brushing across her nipple. "Lauren..." he moaned, his arousal increasing as he felt her body react to his actions.

"Joey, make love to me..." she pleaded with him, suddenly finding her voice.

"Are you sure?"

She took charge of the situation and pushed him so he was on his back. She moved slowly so she was straddling his body, her body rubbing against his obvious erection. "I'm sure, Joey." She said, smiling as she looked at his stunned expression… clearly he hadn't been expecting her to take control.

"Bedside cabinet… it's the last one..." he whispered, moaning softly when she reached across the bed and grabbed the foil square, brushing various sensitive parts of his body in the process.

"Is this okay...?" she asked him softly, hesitating to proceed with her plan once she was sitting upright again. He nodded quickly, lifting briefly off the bed and kissing her softly. Her hand pushed his body back down so he was lying on his back once more, and she positioned herself on his legs.

She was staring into his eyes and Joey could see from the look on her face that she was as into this as he was. Nevertheless he let her control things. Her eyes slowly lowered down his body until she was checking out his manhood. "Lauren," he moaned huskily. The intensity in her expression was almost enough to push him to the brink.

"Impressive..." she teased him cheekily, voicing a thought she'd had the previous night but hadn't been able to vocalise. She reached for him and stroked him with enough surety to tell him this was something she was good at. Something he was pretty clear on already after the night before. After a minute or so she removed her hand and tore open the condom, rolling it expertly onto him. She leant forward and kissed his stomach, slowly crawling up his body. Joey's body felt like it was on fire; each time her sensuous mouth touched him it felt like his heart was going to stop. When she kissed his nipple, sucking it gently into her mouth and moaning he almost came. By the time Lauren reached his mouth Joey was in sensory overload and his hand swept into her hair, brushing the strands behind her ear as he cradled her head. He was so caught up in the kiss he almost missed her slowly lowering herself onto him. It felt like he was in heaven and he could've happily spent the rest of his life doing just what he was doing now. She pulled her mouth from his, gazing down on his face and looking into his eyes. Her eyes were sparkling as she next spoke, "Joey, I think there is something you should know… I enjoy sex very much… as long as it's very good sex..." She whispered. "Can I tell you what I really want from a relationship though?"

"Of course..." he said softly, wondering where this was going.

"I want someone who is going to love me… someone that will treat me right and take care of me… I want someone who's going to make love to me, rather than someone to just have sex with," she whispered to him, her mouth against his ear which he knew was so he couldn't see her face. She pulled away from him, sitting up. She moaned slightly as her movement pushed his length deeper into her.

Joey tried to keep looking at her face, he really did. However her breasts were crying out for his attention and his eyes lowered to stare at them in wonder. She chuckled as his hands lifted from the mattress and he grasped one in each palm. He pushed himself upright and lowered his mouth to one of her breasts, kissing it reverently and then worshipping it with his tongue, in a repeat of what he'd done the night before.

Lauren moaned gently, her body rising and falling on his length at a tortuously slow speed. He was almost seeing stars with the intensity of what they were doing and he could tell Lauren was just as close. She leant back, writhing on him, trying to reach that sought after high… for both of them.

Joey looked at her, the desire he could see on her face pushing him to take control. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her upright, their bodies pressing against each other. She looked surprised but also excited by him taking charge as he pushed himself to his feet and carried her across the room, pressing her back against the wall. She was sure he remembered what she'd told him about the sex in the alleyway outside the club and how she hadn't enjoyed it… so she thought it was a brave move by him to try this in this position. What she hadn't told him was that she'd never enjoyed this position… never quite achieving satisfaction… in fact, it was a position that did nothing for her at all. That being said, she was prepared to try it with Joey… knowing he had to have the confidence to do this with her now. All thought about what he was doing stopped when he kissed her softly, his hands lifting her feet off the floor and wrapping them around his waist as he did so. This took her by surprise… this was definitely new… and she could already feel the benefits, his cock sinking deeper into her. He stilled, letting his mouth worship hers, his hands roaming over her body, her arousal climbing as her nerve endings ignited. She tightened her legs around his waist, pulling him closer, if that were at all possible. His mouth moved to her neck, sucking hard against the sensitive spot he'd located so easily the day before. Lauren could hardly breathe, already getting more out of this encounter from the last minute or so than she ever had before in this position. Joey's confidence to do this with her now didn't seem like such a stupid idea. He lifted his mouth from her skin, pulling away slightly and studying her face, "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Pretty fucking amazing…" she breathed.

"I know you said wanted someone who would make love to you…" he started and her heart began to sink… was this the moment when he said there wasn't any future to their relationship? He clearly saw the disappointment on her face and he kissed her tenderly, "Let me finish, babe…" he whispered against her lips, "I like the idea of us making love… it was pretty amazing when we did that last night…" he said, "and I'd like to do it again… at some time in the future…" Lauren's heart lurched as he answered several silent questions with just a few words, "but what I'd really like now… if you're okay with it… is to fuck you really hard…" he said, his voice deepening and turning gravelly, "To show you that sex against a wall can be pretty fucking amazing too…" he said, echoing her earlier words to him. "I promise I will make it good… for both of us…" he told her. "Does that sound like something you'd want to try?"

"I think you've persuaded me…" she whispered, staring into his stormy eyes. He smiled at her and she failed to notice as he slipped his hand between their bodies and his fingertips danced over her clit, setting off fireworks within her and making her gasp.

"I want to hear you scream my name, babe… I don't care who hears us…" he said. She started to pant as he continued to tease her clit. And then he moved his hips and Lauren moaned. He pulled almost all of the way out of her and she realised he was supporting her weight against the wall with one hand… those hours of lifting weights had clearly been useful… He sank back inside her, twisting his hips slightly which had a quick impact on her.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuccccccccccccccccckkkkkkkkkkkk…" she moaned, closing her eyes as she let the sensations he was creating wash over her.

Joey chuckled, "Oh, I plan to, babe…" he growled, his hips moving away from her once more. He pushed into her a little faster this time and Lauren saw stars. He did it again, slamming his hips back against hers much harder as he slid back inside. Lauren wasn't sure how much longer she was going to last, every part of her he was touching felt like it was tingling… She lost count of the times he thrust against her, his hand moving away from her clit and both gripping her hips tightly as he moved forcefully against her. She was sure she was going to be sore once this was all over… but right now, she didn't give a fuck about it… She was having far too much of a good time to worry about it. His hands were holding her in place against the wall now and when he pushed back into her he was adjusting the angle each time, never letting her work out the pattern he was using. She could feel his cock inside her and she was convinced he was getting harder, filling her more, going deeper with each stroke. All of which she was sure was impossible, given his size and girth when she'd looked him over not more than thirty minutes earlier.

Her orgasm hit her hard and suddenly. She screamed his name until her voice cracked, tears streaming down her cheeks and she couldn't stop smiling as she kissed him deeply, wanting him to get the same level of joy from the experience. "Come for me, Joey…" she breathed, her hands cupping his face as she stared into his eyes. He closed his eyes, biting his lip as he rammed into her body three more times, his cock exploding within her over and over again. Lauren kissed his face, dotting them over his cheeks and across his jaw as he worked through his peak… her body starting to climb again from the intensity of what he was going through. Finally he sagged against her, still enough strength in his arms and legs to hold her in place. Lauren slowly lowered her legs to the floor, wrapping her arms around his waist and holding him close as they both calmed. "I think you kept your side of the bargain, Joey…" she whispered against his damp skin. "Thank you…"

Joey smiled. "We should go and have a shower… we need to start packing…" he whispered in her ear.

"I think you've fucked all the energy I had out of me…" she giggled.

Joey lifted her once more, his flaccid cock slipping free from her body. He carried her through to the bathroom and started the shower, placing her on her feet inside the tub. He took a few moments to remove the condom and dispose of it and then joined her. He pushed her under the warm water while he grabbed his shampoo. Soon he was lathering it into her hair, massaging her head at the same time until she was moaning again. He then washed the soap out again before picking up his shower gel and repeating the process but this time on her body. She was soon done and she went to grab his shampoo, wanting to do the same for him but he stopped her. "We don't have time, babe…" he said. "Why don't you get out and start getting dressed while I finish off?" he suggested.

"I'd rather spend time with you…" she told him.

He smiled and kissed her, "We have plenty of time for that…" he said simply and Lauren's face coloured. She moved past him and grabbed one of the towels, wrapping it around her body and then climbing carefully out of the bath.

*JL*JL*

Joey left the bathroom a few minutes later and Lauren was sitting on his bed, staring around the room, a frown on her face. "What's wrong, babe?" he asked.

"I'm not sure what to wear. I don't really want to do the 'walk of shame' in the clothes I wore last night…" she said, "Not that I'm ashamed… I just don't think it's anyone else's business what happened between us…" she added quickly as she realised what she'd said.

Joey walked over to the closet and grabbed a top and some shorts of his that she could borrow. "Take these… bring them back down when you've finished packing…"

"Do you know what the time is?" she asked suddenly. "I can't miss my train…"

"You didn't drive here?" Joey asked, surprised by what she'd said.

Lauren shook her head, not looking at him as she pulled on her underwear from the night before. "I don't drive…" she said.

Joey could tell there was more to the story than she was letting on but didn't push her on it. "Why don't I give you a lift back?" he said, "I'm going to London anyway… and this way means we get to spend more time together…" he added. "We can sort out what happens next…"

Lauren looked at him quickly but soon turned her focus back to the clothes she was putting on. "Do you have a hairbrush I can use?" she asked him, not answering his offer.

"Sure." Joey said, picking it up and passing it to her. She started to run the brush through her hair, wincing as she encountered many knots. Joey could feel her watching him as he threw on some clothes. He couldn't say he didn't like the feelings her gaze invoked.

"I'm going to go back to my room…" Lauren breathed, picking up the clothes she'd been wearing the night before along with her clutch.

"Hey…" Joey said as she almost reached the door. She turned to look at him and Joey quickly strode over to her, "We're okay, right?" he asked her softly. She nodded but he couldn't help but think she was lying. "Then what's wrong…?"

"Nothing…" she said. Another lie.

Joey kissed her, pushing some of her damp hair back from her face and tucking it behind her ear. "Go and pack your stuff… bring it back here… and then maybe when you come back you can tell me the real answer to that question…" he whispered, kissing the tip of her nose. He opened the door for her, squeezing her hand as she took a deep breath and then left the room.

*JL*JL*

Twenty minutes later there was a knock on his door again and Joey knew it was Lauren. He was pretty much packed… just a few items in the bathroom to retrieve but he went to the door first and opened it, seeing an awkward looking Lauren with one case and one large carryall. "Come in, babe…" he said, smiling at her. Lauren picked up the bag and Joey grabbed the handle of her case and pulled it into his room. "I just need to grab a few things from in here…" he told her, disappearing into the bathroom. He picked up his things and headed back into the bedroom, "You ready to answer my question yet?" he asked.

"What question?" Lauren asked evasively.

Joey sighed, walking over to her, placing his hands on her shoulders and staring at her face. "The one where I asked you what was wrong… and you lied to me and said there was nothing wrong…" he said softly.

"What makes you think I'm lying…?" she whispered.

"Because I can see it in your eyes…" he said, "I know you, babe…"

Lauren pulled away from him, "You really don't, Joey…" she said, turning away from him.

Joey reached for her, pulling her back towards him, "You say I don't know you… and you're right… I probably don't… not as much as I want to anyway…" he admitted.

"You don't mean that…" Lauren whispered.

"Why don't I?" he asked, watching her face carefully.

"You made it clear, Joey… you don't want a relationship…"

"I didn't think I did… but I was kidding myself…" Neither of them said anything for a few seconds. "I know I told you that… and at the time, I meant it… There's a part of me that still isn't sure I'm really ready… I wish I could tell you otherwise…" He lowered his head, looking at the carpet and taking a couple of deep breaths. "Amy… was a huge part of my life, Lauren… in many ways she still is… Everything reminds me of her, babe… I know there will be times when you'll do something and it'll bring it all back… and I'll end up hurting you… which is the last thing I want to do…"

"Like I said… you don't want a relationship…" Lauren whispered, "and I'm okay with that…" she added, turning away from him once more and walking over to where her case and bag sat.

"Well, I'm not, babe…" Joey said. He sat on the edge of the bed, leaning forward, his head in his hands. "I know she's dead… that she isn't coming back to me… that neither of them are…" he said softly. He felt the bed move as she sat down beside him. "For a long time… after the funerals… I lived in a bubble… I was numb to everything. I kept thinking she would come back to me… she'd appear at the door and tell me that it was all just a bad dream…" he breathed. "I can't keep living like that… I can't keep pretending… It's not what I want… and it certainly wouldn't be what Amy would want either…" He glanced at Lauren, wishing she would give him one sign that he was getting through to her. "She'd want me to be happy… she would want me to start living my life again... She'd want me to find someone who makes me want to live again…" He reached for her hand, settling his on top and squeezing it gently, "And that's you… I think I've known that since I met you on Friday…"

"You never said, Joey…" Lauren said.

"I was scared… scared to admit I could feel as much for someone else as I did for her…" he whispered. "The first time I saw you… across the restaurant… I swear I thought my heart stopped… You're so gorgeous… the most beautiful woman I've ever seen…" he said and Lauren looked at his face, "Yes, I'm telling you the truth…" he said. He lifted his free hand and pushed some strands of hair back from her face, tucking it behind her ear. "I never expected you to come over and talk to me at the bar… And it was so easy to talk to you… easier than I'd expected it to be. It was simple for me to talk to you… you made my pulse race…" He smiled at her as she continued to stare at him. "It was an easy decision to spend time with you… if I'm honest, it wasn't even a decision. I wanted to be with you... Then we came back here and you found out my secret… I should've told you before… I know that now… and I would've done… but it's difficult to talk about that time. I get a pain in my chest and I sometimes forget to breathe…"

"It's okay, Joey…" Lauren whispered.

"No, it's not… It's not fair to you…"

"I'm not expecting anything from you…"

Joey looked at her, "You should be… Do you know how much you mean to me?" he told her, "When I look at you I feel it deep inside… At first I thought it was because you reminded me of Amy… but it's not that… it was never that… Yes, there are similarities between the two of you… Apparently I have a type…" he said, smiling slightly, "but my feelings for you… they're deeper than I thought they could be… It's hard to believe that we've only known each other this weekend…" he stated, "It feels like I've known you the whole of my life…"

"I feel that way too…" Lauren admitted. She licked her lips and stared up at his face, "So what now?" she asked him hesitantly.

"I'd like to keep seeing you… if you'd like that too…"

Lauren blushed, "I'd really like that…" she whispered. Joey smiled at her, leaning forward and kissing her softly before pulling away from her again.

"Last night and this morning was great… and don't get me wrong, we'll definitely be doing that again… but I want our relationship to be about more than just sex…" he told her.

Lauren practically glowed and she smiled at him, "I like the sound of that…" she told him.

"Which bit?" he asked.

"Relationship…" she explained, "and the great sex… obviously…"

Joey let out a bark of laughter, kissing her again, pulling her into a hug, lifting her and placing her on his lap. "Thank you, Lauren…" he breathed in her ear.

"I should be thanking you too." Lauren said, her arms tightening around his neck.

"We should be going…" Joey said.

"I guess," Lauren said. She stood up from his lap, inhaling as he stood too, his hands on her hips, holding her against him.

"And we need to work out when we're going to see each other again…" he breathed into her hair, kissing the top of her head.

Lauren turned towards him, "When were you thinking?" she whispered.

Joey thought about it for a moment, "Is tomorrow too soon?" he asked, an edge of hope in his voice.

Lauren giggled, shaking her head. "No, Joey… I think tomorrow sounds really perfect…"

*JL*JL*

Lauren smiled as Joey opened the car door for her. "I'm not completely helpless…" she told him, starting to get in the car. So far he'd pulled her case and carried her bag down and had put them in the car. She'd seen the look on the receptionist's face as they'd checked out of the hotel and she was torn between feeling mortified at them guessing that they'd had sex and a sense of pride to have found someone as wonderful as Joey Branning.

Joey stopped her, pulling her against his body, "Didn't you say you wanted someone to look after you?" he murmured, his eyes flicking between her eyes and lips. "Well, I'd like to apply for that position… if you'd be okay with that…?"

She smiled at him, "I think I'd like that a lot…" she whispered. He lowered his mouth to hers, kissing her gently, ignoring the jeering from a couple of guys who happened to be leaving the hotel at the same time as they were.

"We'd better get going…" Joey breathed against her mouth.

Lauren pulled away from him and got into the car, smiling as Joey shut the door and then jogged around to the driver's side of the car. She looked at him as he did up his seat belt and then started the engine. She smiled as he reversed the car out of the parking space. She hadn't realised how much she'd been dreading this weekend… hating the sympathetic looks on her friend's faces as they'd told her about it… she'd hated the teasing from her family… about how there would only be losers and desperate old men for her to choose from. She'd been insulted by their words, knowing that the way they'd been describing those men could've quite easily been used to describe her too. There was a part of her that had felt the same way… She'd never expected to find a man like Joey Branning here. He was the man she'd been searching for the whole of her life and she'd found him in the last place she'd expected. Joey glanced at her, reaching over and taking her hand in his, squeezing it tightly. Lauren smiled, turning her hand beneath his and lacing their fingers together. "It's been a great weekend, Joey…" she said.

He smiled, watching the traffic on the roads as he pulled out on to the main road, "It's been an amazing weekend… It feels like my life has started all over again… with someone I care for deeply… I can promise you one thing, babe…" he said.

"What?" Lauren asked, slightly breathless as she took in what he'd said.

"There are going to be plenty more weekends for the two of us… I promise…." He said.

Lauren smiled, leaning over and kissing him on the cheek, "I'm going to hold you to that…" she breathed in his ear.

 **A/N: So that is the end of the story… just an epilogue to go… although it's the longest chapter of the story… I did say the story was short after all… Also the story was called The Weekend… so it seemed appropriate to end it at the end of their weekend. I really hope you liked it… and I hope that I'll now be able to turn my attention back to the stories I've started… DON'T FORGET TO SEND ME A REVIEW… Back tomorrow… for the last time…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the delay in posting this... I tried to be prepared and got it all ready for posting last night, reading it through... and making odd changes here and there. Given this chapter is over 10,000 words long this took a while and when I pressed the save button, the site asked me to log in again and I lost all the changes I'd made. Needless to say I'd lost motivation to do this again by this point, so I've had to do it tonight... I'm not sure I'm as happy with this as I was last night... but it's the best I can do...**

 **I'd like to say again a huge thank you to everyone for the numerous reviews I've received for this story... it definitely helps motivate me to write more so I'll be working on the stories I have on the go over the next weeks and months. I hope to have something else ready to post soon but they're all quite big stories and none are that close to being finished (and I'm also studying for an exam in December so I need to focus on that too).**

 **Anyway, for the last time, I hope you enjoy this last part of The Weekend... xx**

 **Epilogue.**

Joey headed towards the bar, needing a strong drink after his long drive. He smiled slightly as he was given his glass of whisky by the bartender. He was tempted to just go up to his room… he was here a bit earlier than he'd thought he would be. He ran his fingers through the hair on the back of his head, a nervous habit he had but wouldn't readily admit to. He had plenty to be nervous about tonight. He took a sip from the glass, knowing it would be his only drink tonight. It was just as well he'd made it a double.

"You look like you're enjoying this as much as I am…"

Her words made him smile, remembering the first time she'd said them to him. Joey turned his head towards the voice, his mouth running dry as he saw her standing before him. Every time it was as if it was the first time he'd seen her. She took his breath away. He tried to remember his response when she'd said those words, "Well, things are starting to look up a little now…"

The brunette smiled, "Then they must've been really bad before…"

He shrugged, "You know what it's like… you're sitting around waiting for a girl to arrive… and then when she does, things look a lot better…"

Lauren smiled, her cheeks darkening as she took a seat next to him at the bar. "Smooth…" she said.

Joey looked at the barman, "A diet coke, please…" he said.

"A little presumptuous…" she teased.

"Well, what can I say…? I know what I want… and I think I know what you want too… As we're re-creating the past…" he grinned at her, sticking his right hand out towards her, "My name is Joey Branning…" he said, introducing himself.

She grinned back at him, her whole face lighting up. She took his hand, shaking it gently as her fingers squeezed his, "I'm Lauren… Lauren Cross." She said. "It's good to meet you, Joey…" Her face flushed slightly as she realised he was still holding her hand, just like last time. She looked around the bar, "I was surprised you wanted to come back here…" she said.

"It seemed appropriate…" he said, picking up his glass and finishing his whisky. "Why don't we go up to our room?" he asked. "We could get room service…?" he said, smirking at her as she blushed again.

"I'd really like that…" she said. She finished her drink quickly, wanting more than anything to leave the bar with Joey. She stood up, smiling as he slipped his hand in hers, gripping it tightly. "I don't know why you wouldn't let me go up to the room and freshen up before I met you…" she said softly as they left the bar and headed towards the stairs. "And why I had to get the train here… when you could've picked me up and driven me here… Especially seeing as how you beat me here…" she continued to grumble.

"Well, firstly, you were clearly running late… or you would've got here at the same time as me and I wouldn't have had to give reception my note telling you to come straight here…"

"Which was very nice, by the way… I still could've gone to our room first… I feel all sweaty after the train journey…" she groused, "Did you know there was some major football match going on today…? There were about a hundred drunk men on the train… several of whom got a bit handsy with me…"

Joey growled in the back of his throat at her last comment and he stopped, lifting her hand and kissing the back of it gently as he turned to look at her, "I'm sorry, babe… I had some stuff I needed to do before I came up here… I thought it would be quicker doing it this way…" he explained.

Lauren stared at him, seeing the sincerity on his face. "You're forgiven…" she breathed, "but only because I love you…" she said, her cheeks flushing at her words. Saying it was still relatively new to them both… even though they'd known how they felt for some time prior to admitting it to each other… probably since that first weekend if they were both truly honest with themselves. "So did you manage to get one of the rooms we had last time?" she asked as they continued to walk up the stairs.

"Not this time…" Joey said. "Which is the second reason I wanted you to meet me in the bar…" he admitted.

"So what floor are we on?" she asked as they reached the top of the flight of stairs they were climbing.

"We've got a little further to go…" he said. "Our bags should be in our room…" he said. Lauren followed him in silence, fighting the smile that appeared on her face as he squeezed her hand even tighter. She could feel the excitement ebbing through him and it was starting to rub off on her. She'd been looking forward to this weekend a great deal… ever since Joey had suggested it… She wondered just what it was that Joey had planned. They finally reached the highest floor and Lauren frowned as Joey pulled her determinedly towards a room at the far end of the corridor. He eventually stopped, pushing the key card into the door and it clicking unlocked. He pushed open the door slightly, "Lead the way…" he said softly, a sense of anticipation on his face.

Lauren walked into the room, gasping as she looked around her. "This is amazing, Joey…" she whispered. She turned to face him, finding him watching her carefully. "You didn't have to spend so much money…" she said, hugging him, "but thank you…"

"I didn't spend too much… I actually got a discount because we came here for that weekend… I didn't know that when I called to make the booking… I would've paid the full price but my name was on their system and they offered it… so I upgraded…" he told her.

"I love it, Joe…" she said. "I have presents for you…" she said as she pulled away from him.

"You do?" Joey asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Lauren nodded. "They're in my bag…"

"Multiple presents?" he said and she nodded again. "It's just as well I've got you more than one then…" he said, smiling at her and pecking her softly on the lips.

"Did you say something about room service?" Lauren asked.

"Eager?" he teased.

Lauren blushed, "I thought the sooner we ate… the sooner we could get down to… other things…" she whispered coyly.

Joey chuckled, putting his arm around her shoulders and leading her towards the bed, "Sometimes I think you have a one track mind… You certainly affect me that way." He smiled as he pushed her down on the bed, "They'll be bringing up dinner in about half an hour…" he said as he sat next to her.

"You've already ordered?" she said, surprised as it didn't seem like Joey to make a decision like that without asking her what she wanted.

He nodded, "Yes… the same meal we had… that night… When you were wearing that dress… and looking so fucking beautiful I nearly came on the spot when I saw you…" he said softly.

"The same meal?" she asked.

He nodded again, smiling at her, "You weren't the only one who wanted to remember our first weekend…" he said.

Lauren smiled, "I love you, Joey Branning…" she said softly.

"I love you too, babe…" he said. He leant forward and kissed her, pushing her back on the bed as he deepened the kiss. Hands strayed and wandered over bodies as they lost track of time, they were only broken apart by a knocking on the door. "I'll get it… it'll be our dinner…" Joey said. Lauren sat up on the bed, straightening her clothes, smiling when she saw Joey adjust himself through his trousers as he walked to the door. He opened it and Lauren was surprised to see several people walk into the room. One was pushing a trolley which clearly was their food. At least two more men and two women also came in and Lauren could see the confusion on Joey's face as well. Their plan became clearer when two of them lifted a dinner table into the middle of the room, the two women laying it for their meal, complete with candles. Lauren was relieved to see no alcohol included in the plans… not that she doubted Joey would be as crass. Two chairs were placed at the table and then one of the men opened the trolley and placed the plates holding their starters onto the place settings on the table. The staff then left the room, the waiter telling Joey that the main courses and dessert were also on the trolley… and to call down when they wanted everything to be collected. Joey shut the door behind them and then turned to face Lauren. Lauren, for her part, was getting up off the bed and as she did Joey walked over to her, taking her hand and leading her towards the table, pulling out her chair and helping her into it. Soon he was sitting opposite her. He pulled out a lighter, lighting the candles at the edge of the table and Lauren smiled.

"This looks amazing, Joey…" she said.

"We should start eating before it gets cold…" Joey said.

Lauren smiled and picked up her cutlery, starting to eat the food on the plate. She moaned, "Just as good as the first time…" she said and Joey smiled. Once they'd eaten their starters, Joey stood and went to the trolley, taking their empty plates with him. He returned to the table with the steaks, hoping they were also as great as they'd been when they had them before. Another moan slipped from her mouth as she savoured the first mouthful and Joey had to close his eyes.

"Babe, you're killing me here…" he murmured and Lauren giggled.

"You'll be just the same when you eat yours," she stated, pausing to watch as he took his first bite. Her smile grew as she heard him moan in the same way she had. "See…" she said pointedly.

"Okay, its true… these are probably the best steaks we've ever had… but hearing you moan like that is making me want to forget all about this great food… and to have my wicked way with you…"

"There is nothing wicked about that…" she giggled. They were silent for a while, continuing to eat. Joey took the plates away again once they were finished and Lauren couldn't help but ask. "Did you get two plates of cake this time… or are we sharing again?"

He smiled at her, lifting one plate out of the trolley, "We're reliving that night, right?" Joey said, lifting up one plate of chocolate fudge cake, "Anyway, I can't eat more than half a slice…"

"Well, I guess I can share it with you…" Lauren said. In a repeat of the last time she took a chunk of cake and held it out, on the fork, towards him. He closed his eyes as he chewed the cake, swallowing it a short time after.

"Just as good…" he said softly.

Lauren smiled and used the fork again to take some for herself. She moaned softly as she chewed on it. Joey's eyes were wide as she fed him some more cake and she watched his face, slipping off her shoe and running her bare foot up the inside of his leg. Her foot pressed softly against his groin and it was his turn to moan. She smiled as she felt him harden against the sole of her foot. "You okay, Joey?" she asked him innocently.

"I think I might be full, babe… can we move onto the rest of our day?"

Lauren smiled, "I think I could be convinced… What did you have in mind?"

"Well, according to the website, there is a wicked bathroom through that door… Fancy sharing a bath?" he asked.

"Sounds good…"

"Give me a few minutes and I'll go and run the water… get everything set up…" Joey said, "Why don't you change into that robe while I'm getting things ready?" he said.

"You don't want to undress me?" Lauren said, a little disappointed.

"Next time…" Joey said. "Finish the cake too… it'd be a shame to waste it…" he added. He disappeared from the room quickly and Lauren sulkily turned to the cake and stabbed a large bit of what remained. It took her many minutes to finish the cake and once she was done she stood and moved to her case, wheeling it over to the bed and lifting it onto it. She undid the zip and opened it, rummaging through the contents, looking for a few things that were packed in a bag. She also found Joey's presents and hid them inside the bedside table on 'her' side of the bed, making sure the door was closed so he would have no clue what was hidden within. She walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out one of the two robes inside, carrying it back over to the bed and starting to remove her clothes. She wrapped the robe around her naked body and sat on the edge of the bed, staring down at her freshly manicured toenails. She'd gone for a manicure and pedicure at her mum's salon a couple of days ago, her mum taking the time with her so she looked good for her weekend away. She'd also had her hair done… nothing too drastic… a slight trim… Lauren knew Joey liked her hair as it was and she didn't want him to be disappointed so there was no radical change on the cards… just a bit of a tidy up.

*JL*JL*

The bathroom door opened and Joey sneaked out, staring at Lauren for several seconds. "Bath's ready…" he told her, "You look amazing…" he added softly.

"I'm wearing a bathrobe, Joey…"

"Well, I think you look amazing… and you'll never convince me otherwise…" he said. He glanced at the bed, "Do you want me to move your case?" he asked. Lauren shrugged, not bothered either way. "I just thought we might want free access to the bed once we come back out of the bathroom… I'd hate to accidentally drop you on the case."

"That's good thinking…" Lauren admitted. She watched as Joey walked over to the bed and picked up her case. She grabbed the bag that was on the bed next to it, sliding it under her arm.

"What's that?" he asked.

"One of your presents…" she said vaguely, her face colouring.

Joey smiled, already guessing just what part of his gifts consisted of. "Well, I'm looking forward to receiving it from you…" he said. He held his hand out towards hers, taking it in his and pulling her over to the bathroom. He opened the door and she gasped when she saw what was inside.

"That is a little more than a bath, Joey…" she stated as she looked at the biggest bath she'd ever seen.

"It's actually a hot tub as well…"

"It looks great in here, Joey… the candles… the bubbles…" Lauren turned towards him and stood on her tiptoes, kissing him on the cheek, "Thank you…"

"Happy anniversary, babe…" he said. "Go and get in the bath… I'll just go and call down to get them to collect all the plates and things while we're in here… I'll be through in a minute or two…"

"Will you help me into the bath?" she asked, worried she'd slip over and hurt herself.

"Gladly." He breathed. She walked across the room, putting down the gift for Joey. She moved her hands to the belt around her waist but felt Joey's hands push them away. "I think I should get to unwrap my present, don't you?" he whispered in her ear.

"I'm not one of your presents…" she said, giggling as his lips settled on her throat.

"I think we'll have to agree to disagree on that score, babe…" he said. "You're a present I received twelve months ago… one I have always and will always cherish…" he told her. He undid the belt, his hands and gravity the only thing keeping the robe covering her. One small move of his hand and it disappeared within the gown, brushing over her soft skin. Lauren's breath hitched and she closed her eyes, her head rolling back on his shoulder as he gently touched her. He pulled away after a few seconds and slid the robe off her body, leaving her naked before him. "Sexy…" he whispered. He put his hands on her hips and urged her towards the bath, holding a hand as she climbed into the tub. She slowly sat down, lying back in the water and staring at him through hooded eyes.

"Water's getting cold, Joey…" she said, smiling at him.

"I won't be long…" he said, leaning forward and kissing her.

"I hope not, Joey… I have plans for you…" she said, smirking as his eyes darkened.

Joey disappeared from the room moments later and Lauren closed her eyes, her arms moving through the water. The water was soothing the stress from her body. Stress she hadn't even realised was present until now. Not that life with Joey was stressful but there were things going on at home that made things complicated. She was glad to get away for a few days with the love of her life. Although her journey had been relatively stressful too. She was glad she was here though… And celebrating their anniversary… twelve months of being together… of loving each other… was the perfect excuse for a break from everything else.

The door opened but Lauren kept her eyes shut, knowing who it was and trusting that he'd soon be joining her. She smiled when she heard the water slosh slightly as he stepped into the tub. He sat on the seat next to her, his arm moving around her shoulders as Lauren leaned against him. "You enjoying yourself?" he asked her in a whisper.

"I always enjoy myself when I'm with you…" she said, turning her head and kissing the skin beneath her cheek.

"So you're liking your gift so far?" he asked.

"Of course I am…" she whispered.

"Good…" Joey said.

Lauren lifted her head, opening her eyes and looking at Joey, "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing." He said, a little too quickly. Lauren gave him a pointed look and he sighed, "I know you've been stressed out at home… that things between your parents aren't great right now… and that Lucy is being a bitch…"

"Like usual…" Lauren said bitterly.

"I just wanted you to have a nice time… I wanted to take you away to somewhere where you could forget all the stress of your life…"

"And be with the man I love…" Lauren finished for him.

Joey smiled, "I'm glad you feel that way, babe…" They sat in silence for a couple of minutes, "So you said something about having plans?" Joey said and Lauren giggled.

"I wondered how long it would be before you brought that up…" she admitted. She twisted to face him and moved so she was straddling his lap, pressing their groins together and feeling Joey's cock instantly pay attention. "Do you know how much of a mess I would be if you hadn't been in my life for the last year?" she whispered, staring into his eyes. They both fell silent as they heard the door to their room open, hearing people moving around and retrieving the remains of their meal from the room. Neither of them moved until they heard the door to the room close once more, leaving them alone.

"You would've managed…" he said, answering her previous question to him.

"No, I wouldn't…" she said, "I would've started drinking again… anything to try and cope with the shit at home…" she added. "I hate it there…"

"Then leave…" Joey said simply, "There's always room for you at mine…"

"I think your house is a little small for another person… and I'm sure your mum would have kittens if I suddenly turned up with all my things… It's different when I stay at yours for the odd night... moving in would inconvenience her..."

"Then we get somewhere together… just the two of us…" Joey said easily.

Lauren froze, her eyes widening as she realised he wasn't joking… not simply messing around like she'd originally thought. "You're serious…?" she whispered unnecessarily.

"Never been more serious." He told her.

Lauren stared into his eyes and she could see the depth of his emotions in them. She could also see a small amount of fear… an emotion she hated to see within him. "Then my answer is yes…" she breathed. He smiled at her, it's presence a breath-taking sight. "Did you think I would say no?" she asked.

"I hoped it would be yes… but was worried I might be rushing you… pushing you into something you weren't ready for…" he admitted. "I don't want to be another thing you want to run away from…" he added softly.

Lauren took in his words, "I think I would've said yes a year ago… I love you… I always have done…" she whispered.

"So do you want to start looking for something as soon as we get home again?" he asked.

Lauren nodded, "I'd really like that… are you sure we can afford it… I'm not exactly rolling in money…" she admitted.

"Its fine, babe…" he whispered, "I got my promotion the other month, didn't I? I've been saving for a while… and I have the money from the sale of the flat I lived in with Amy… I've never spent it… it's just been sitting there. It's been a good month, commission wise… so we can afford the deposit…" Lauren looked guilty and Joey cupped the side of her face, "Stop that…" he whispered. "You don't have anything to feel guilty about… I want to do this… I've been thinking about this for a while… about everything really… This is for our future, babe…"

"Everything?" she murmured, her guilt turning to fear.

"Will you relax?" he said, smiling at her, "I just asked you to move in with me… I'm not exactly likely to break up with you now, am I?"

"I guess…" she breathed.

"So… plans for me… my lap…" he hinted, smirking at her as he changed the subject and hopefully relieved some of the growing tension. Lauren rolled her eyes but lifted her body and lowered herself onto his very erect cock. She was pleased that, after some discussion earlier in their relationship, she'd had the birth control implant put in and they now didn't bother with condoms. Lauren trusted Joey… and he, her… And it meant more spontaneity to their lovemaking than there had been before. Lauren stared into his eyes as she sank onto him and she smiled as he moaned, "Yesssss… that's what I'm talking about…" he breathed, his voice cracking slightly. Lauren smiled, loving how much love she could see on his face. Their relationship had definitely progressed in the last year and she'd never been as happy as she was with Joey.

"Can I ask when you're planning on giving me a present?" she whispered as she softly kissed the corner of his jaw.

"I can give one to you now… if you'd like?" he said.

Lauren pulled away from him and quirked her eyebrow. He shifted beneath her and thrust up against her. "Ha ha…" she said dryly.

"I actually meant something else… Do you want it?" he asked after a slight pause.

"Yes." She said simply.

"Close your eyes…" he whispered, his hand settling on her hip and stilling her slow movements on his length. She did as he asked and silence fell between them. Joey stared at her, seeing the anticipation on her face and hoping he wasn't about to ruin things. He lifted her hands out of the water, kissing each knuckle on them softly. "You know how much I love you, right?" he whispered.

"Yes." She breathed, not hesitating with her answer.

Joey smiled. "I told you earlier that I'd been thinking about things…" he said. He swallowed the lump in his throat. "It wasn't just getting a house together that I'd thought about… I thought about other things too… The two of us together… how happy you've made me… how you've changed my life in ways I didn't think was possible…" he said. Lauren opened her eyes, staring at him. "Close your eyes, babe…" he pleaded. "I can't say this when you look at me like that…" Lauren frowned but obediently closed her eyes once more. "When I was thinking… something kept niggling at the back of my mind… and I knew I had to ask…"

"Then ask me…" she said, feeling the tension increasing in him. He didn't say anything. "Joey… stop freaking out because you're making me think the…"

"Marry me…" he interrupted. The room fell silent and neither of them breathed or moved for several seconds.

"Can I open my eyes now?" she asked him softly.

"Yes." Joey said, his voice croaking slightly.

Lauren looked at him, staring into his eyes and seeing the fear in their depths. "Do you really think I'm going to say no?" she whispered.

"Is that a yes?" he asked tentatively.

Lauren smiled, "It's an abso-fucking-lutely yes, Joey…" she giggled, squeezing her body around his cock and hearing him moan. "That was some proposal…" she whispered, leaning forward and kissing him. "Just two words… as you interrupted me…"

"It was supposed to be a little smoother than that…" he admitted.

"It was perfect, Joey…" she said, caressing the side of his face with her right hand. "So that was my present?" she asked.

Joey shook his head gently. He lifted her left hand, squeezing it in his. She was watching his face, so caught up in him that she didn't notice what he was doing. "This is your present…" he breathed, lifting her left hand to his mouth and kissing the back of it tenderly.

"Huh…?" Lauren said, confused by what he'd said.

Joey smirked, "I think there's something you need to tell me, Lauren…" he said.

"Huh?" she repeated, so eloquently.

"Well, I do believe you have a ring on your finger… does your fiancé know that you're here with a man?" he said, a teasing tone to his voice.

Lauren looked at her left hand, gasping as she saw the ring that now graced her third finger. It was stunning… beautiful… There were three stones set in the ring… the ring was more than she ever could've hoped for and she could tell it was expensive… not that that sort of thing mattered to her, he could've given her a pink plastic ring from a cracker and she'd have been just as happy. She turned to Joey, seeing his face and remembering what he'd just said to her, "My fiancé is more than aware that I'm here… seeing as how his gorgeous cock is currently buried deep within me… I'm hoping he's going to give me another gift shortly… one that will have me screaming his name very loudly…" she said. She kissed him passionately, her tongue sweeping into his mouth as she cupped his head in her hands. She started to ride him again, the passion between them building quickly. Joey tore his mouth from hers, panting for air as he moved his mouth to her neck, sucking on her skin hard. He turned them in the bath so she was sitting down once more and he was hovering above her.

"You might want to hold on tight, babe…" he murmured in her ear and he was aware of her hands reaching for the sides of the tub, gripping them tightly. He moved so he was kneeling, the tub deep enough to allow him to do that. He pulled her bum to the edge of the ledge she was sitting on, smiling as her legs wound loosely around his waist. "You ready?" he whispered.

She smiled and nodded, "Always…" she breathed.

He pulled slowly from her, the head of his cock just remaining inside her. He lingered there for a moment, moving his hand down her body and rubbing his fingers over her clit, feeling her arousal start to escalate. She moaned, her eyes closing as her head fell back against the rim of the bath. Once she was distracted he pushed back into her in one fluid movement, pressing his groin against hers, feeling her tightening around him. He repeated the motion over and over, the water sloshing around them, candlelight the only thing lighting the room. He swivelled his hips as he slammed back into her and she moaned his name, her legs tightening slightly around him. His fingers pressed harder on her clit and she whimpered, her back arching away from the bath. "Are you close, babe?" he asked, his throat tight as he felt his peak nearly on him.

"Mmmhmm…" she moaned. Joey slowed his movements, feeling the frustration of his fiancée as he did so. "JOEY! So help me, god… if you don't make me come…" she grumbled.

Joey chuckled, "As if I would leave you hanging… you know me better than that…" he told her softly. "Haven't I shown you that in the last year?" Lauren nodded, smiling at him. He rewarded her with another press of his fingers against her clit and her eyes fluttered shut. He moved his hips a little faster, hearing her moan, her body tightening perceptively around him. He picked up his pace once more, pushing in and pulling out of her with increasing tempo as the seconds passed. He could feel Lauren clamping down on him and he knew she was close. "Come on, babe… come for me…" he said, fighting to hold his own peak back. Lauren opened heavy, hooded eyes, staring up at his face. She bit her lip and it was the breaking of him, his cock exploding within her, pulsing deep inside her body. That was the thing she clearly needed because she followed him over the edge seconds later, shrieking his name at the top of her voice. Joey smiled, continuing to move within her, drawing out their peaks for as long as he was physically able. He loved the fact that Lauren was very vocal when they made love… or fucked… Pretty much every peak she had when they were together she normally cried out his name… There had only been a couple of times where she'd remained completely silent which had worried him at the time but she'd reassured him that they were the most intense of experiences and she'd simply been unable to voice her emotions. He watched as she stared up at him, leaning tiredly against the side of the tub. She was so fucking beautiful and he knew he was lucky to have her in his life… in his future… He leant forward, sighing as he slipped free from her body. He kissed her tenderly, making love to her mouth with his tongue. "I love you…" he murmured against her lips.

*JL*JL*

Lauren climbed out of the bath, feeling Joey's hands on her hips as he stood behind her in the hot tub. She grabbed a towel and shook it loose, wrapping it around her body and rubbing over herself. She was aware of Joey also getting out of the tub, winding a towel loosely around his hips. She glanced at him, licking her lips as she saw rivulets of water running down his chest. She turned away from him quickly, not wanting to get caught up in something. She had a plan and she was determined to stick to it. "Why don't you go into the bedroom, Joey?" she told him.

"Eager to get rid of me?" he said, laughter in his voice.

"Of course not… I just thought maybe it was time I gave you one of your presents…" she said.

"Well, I think I can get on board with that idea… Do you need me to do anything?" he asked.

Lauren shook her head, "Just lie on the bed… and wait for me…" she said, glancing at him again. She stared at his face, seeing the sense of anticipation on his face… the way his eyes darkened at what she'd said.

"I'm always going to wait for you…" he said softly, reaching for her left hand and brushing his thumb over the ring he'd given her. Lauren's heart swelled at the words he'd said… and the passion in his voice as he said them. "I'll just blow these candles out…" he told her, tugging on her hand and placing a tender kiss on her lips.

"Thanks Joey…" Lauren said. She watched as he moved smoothly around the room, blowing out the candles scattered around the bath quickly.

"See you soon?" Joey said.

"Soon…" Lauren nodded. Lauren waited until the door was closed and then picked up the bag she'd brought into the room. She was still a little hesitant to do what she was about to do… but at the same time she wanted Joey to realise just how far she'd come in the last year… whilst they were together. She tipped the items she'd brought with her out of the bag and looked at them all. Her heart began to beat a little faster as she took in each item. She took a deep breath and then grabbed the main part of the present… a babydoll… She hoped Joey liked it… although she was pretty sure he would. It was bright red and it clung to her body in just the way she'd hoped it would. The next thing she picked up were stockings and she carefully eased them onto her legs, not wanting to ladder them in her haste at the last second. That just left one thing… the knickers… they were more like lace shorts than knickers… but Lauren knew they were comfortable… and they were better than the thong that had come with the babydoll. She clipped the suspender straps on the shorts to the top of each stocking, making sure they weren't twisted. Her eyes ran over her body and she realised it all looked perfect. She groaned in frustration as she realised she hadn't brought the shoes in with her… and she really needed them… to accentuate her legs further… and they would look amazing with the black sheer stockings she was wearing. She put the small make-up bag on the side, staring in the mirror in contemplation. She didn't need to do a lot… not wanting to scare Joey with an over the top look. She started with putting on her eyeliner, making it a little darker and more pronounced than she would normally wear it. She knew that Joey liked her eyes though and wearing her make-up like this certainly emphasized them. Some thick mascara finished it off perfectly. She put a small amount of blusher on her cheeks, making sure her face had a healthy glow to it. She grabbed the one last item, a bright red lipstick and put it on her lips, pouting slightly as she looked in the mirror once she was done. She liked the look she'd created… she just hoped Joey did too. She ran her fingers through her hair, adding a little volume to it. She was ready.

*JL*JL*

"Shut your eyes, Joey…" Lauren called through the door.

"Babe?" Joey said.

"Please Joey… I forgot something so I need to get it…" she explained.

"They're closed…" he called back to her. Lauren hesitantly pushed the door open, looking at the bed and seeing Joey with his eyes shut. "I can't promise to sit here forever, babe… so you might want to be quick…"

Lauren giggled and quickly made her way to her case and pulled the stiletto heels from inside. She slid them onto her feet and then moved back towards the bathroom door, shutting it and leaning against it, trying to appear nonchalant. She wasn't wholly successful as the atmosphere was climbing around them. "You can open your eyes now…" she whispered.

Joey did, blinking a couple of times as the light of the room hit his retinas. He turned his head towards where Lauren was stood and his mouth dropped open. "Fucking hell, Lauren…" he breathed, "I could fuck you right now…"

Lauren grinned, staying where she was. "I wouldn't be opposed to that idea…" she told him. "Why don't you come over here… and take a closer look…?" she suggested, her heart racing a little faster as she saw the look on his face. Joey sat up, pushing himself off the bed in one fluid movement, as graceful as a cat. He moved across the room to stand in front of her, his eyes running over her body.

"I don't know where to start…" he breathed.

Lauren smiled, her cheeks glowing, "Well, you might want to know you don't need to remove anything…" she murmured, "to do what you wanted to do…" she added when she saw he didn't understand.

"You mean…?" he lowered his eyes to her core, biting his bottom lip, his mouth running dry.

"Why don't you have a look?" she suggested. She watched as he dropped to his knees, pressing his face against her lace covered stomach, his hands slowly running up her legs. He pulled away from her as his hands pushed up the babydoll, settling on her hips. She moved her feet apart slightly, hearing the slight catch of his breath as he caught sight of her opening.

He looked up at her face, "Can I?" he asked.

"Always…" she told him. He moved closer, his mouth pressing against her clit, pulling it between his teeth. She moaned, her hips thrusting forward as he worshipped her clit for several minutes. Lauren could feel her body reacting to what he was doing and she wanted more. "Touch me…" she begged him.

He moved one hand, grazing the skin between her legs with a feather-like touch as they ran up to her core. She moaned again as one fingertip entered her, testing the waters and finding her wet for him. Joey pulled the digit free, pushing two into her with one hard thrust. Her legs were shaking, she could barely stand anymore and she knew that if Joey's hand wasn't on her hip she would've lost her balance many minutes ago. He fucked her with his fingers for longer than she'd have liked, she was eager to move on with her plan… but at the same time she couldn't deny she was enjoying what he was bringing out of her… and she'd promised him he could do what he wanted. A third finger joined the other two and Lauren clenched her hands at her sides, the shaking of her body increasing. Joey pulled away from her, looking up at her face as he stroked his fingers in and out of her body. "Is this what you want?" he asked, knowing the answer. Lauren shook her head. "Tell me what you want…"

"You." She gasped, "Inside me… fucking me… loving me…" she whispered, her voice breaking slightly as he brushed over her G-spot several times.

Joey pulled his hand free, unable to resist the urge of putting them in his mouth and tasting her essence. He pressed his mouth against her, pressing his tongue into her opening briefly before he kissed up her body, over the top of her lingerie as he got to his feet. The shoes she was wearing helped with their height difference and he found he only had to bend down slightly before he thrust his cock deep into her body, both of them pausing once he was buried within her. Lauren lifted one leg off the floor, staring into his eyes as she wound it around his waist. Joey nodded his head, smiling at her and pressing her into the door behind her as she lifted her other leg. "This was not what I was expecting…" he told her softly. "Well, I knew it was underwear… but I wasn't expecting something so… wild…?" he added.

"Disappointed?" she asked.

"Never, babe…" Joey replied. "Nothing you could ever do would disappoint me… you could be standing here wearing a burlap sack and I'd get hard looking at you… I have to say this outfit is something else though… Remind me not to tear it off you… we are keeping this… and will use it again… special occasions…" he said, littering kisses over her neck as he spoke. "Leave the shoes on…" he said as he felt her move her legs and guessing what she was about to do. "I like them on…" he admitted to her. Lauren nodded, closing her eyes briefly as he shifted his hips slightly. "Do you trust me?" Joey whispered in her ear, pulling her lobe between his lips and hearing her moan.

"You know I do…" she panted.

Joey pulled his body away from her slightly, reaching behind him and untangling her legs. He moved them back around his body, aware of the frown forming on Lauren's face… along with an innate sadness. "Relax, babe…" he whispered as he lifted one leg and placed her foot on his shoulder, kissing the inside of her ankle tenderly. He repeated his action with her other leg and Lauren had to wonder how he had the strength to hold her against the door like this. The time they spent in the gym, both alone and together, was certainly proving worthwhile tonight. His hands moved to her hips, holding them in place against the door and he stared into her eyes. "This might not be too comfortable… tell me if it hurts, okay?" he said.

"It feels pretty fantastic so far…" she said.

"Put your hands on my shoulders, babe…" he said, "Grip them tightly…" he instructed. She did as he said, watching his face and seeing the concentration he was wearing. "Here goes…" he said and he eased his cock back out of her body. Lauren whimpered as she felt ever part of him brush against her inner walls. It was intense and she knew it was only going to get better. He slammed back into her, taking her breath away as he managed to get deeper inside her. "FUCK…" Joey panted, clearly as affected as Lauren was. Lauren felt her body start to shake as he did the same thing six or seven times, moving so slowly as he pulled out of her and then ramming back into her at breakneck speed. He was still kissing her neck but then he slowly kissed lower down her body, his mouth finally settling on one peak, lathing her nipple with his tongue through the lace that covered it. The next time he slid into her, Lauren's peak hit, a silent scream of his name falling from her lips as her body clenched his beautiful cock in a vice-like grip. Joey pulled away from her, watching her face, concerned when he saw tears falling from her eyes. He slowed his movements, feeling her orgasm start to fade now. "You okay?" he asked her gently.

"Never better…" she croaked, her voice hoarse as if she'd really just screamed. "Are you?" she asked him.

"Yep…" he said, his jaw tightening as he felt his body edge nearer to nirvana.

Lauren lifted her hand, brushing the side of his jaw as she saw the tension form. "What do you need me to do?" she whispered.

"A different position…" he said.

"Tell me where you want me…" she said.

Joey stilled his movements, slowly pulling her legs from his shoulders and lowering them to first his waist and then the floor. He withdrew from her, his cock aching with need as he stood before her. He slid his hand in hers and tugged on it, urging her away from the door and over to the bed. She complied as he pushed her gently onto the edge of the bed, her chest pressed against the mattress, her bum sticking in the air. She bit her lip as she felt Joey push the babydoll up slightly, revealing the entirety of her shorts to him, hearing the soft expletive as he took in the sight. Taking her from behind was a favourite position for Joey Lauren had discovered, one that she enjoyed just as much as he did. She knew he liked it because he could get extra deep inside her and she'd been hoping that they would get a chance to do that tonight… having purposefully chosen the shorts because of it. It wasn't just her crotch that was exposed by the underwear… the back of them was barely there and she'd known it would blow his mind… and it clearly had. She moved her legs further apart, wiggling her hips slightly and hearing the effect on his breathing as she did so. She straightened her legs, pushing her bum further in the air, trying to entice him to start what they both wanted and she heard him moan again. His hands gripped her hips, so tight he was probably going to leave bruises but Lauren couldn't say she cared. She felt the head of his cock barely touching her entrance and she took a few seconds to mentally prepare herself, feeling her arousal rising once again. He slid into her body, moaning as he eased himself inside. His gentleness took her by surprise as he was usually pretty brutal when they did this. This was a nice change… and her anticipation climbed higher. There wasn't much that they did that Lauren didn't like when it came to their sex life… in fact Lauren craved the times when he was tender with her as much as the times when he fucked her so hard she could hardly see straight. He was completely sheathed inside her now and Lauren could feel her body stretching to accommodate his impressive length. Even after all this time, it was still like it was their first time together when he first entered her… his length and girth more than any other man she'd been with. He wasn't out of proportion with the rest of him though… his cock was perfect... just like every other part of him. She shifted her hips slightly, wanting him to move… to start… to do something… "I fall in love with you a little more every time I look at you…" he said, startling her slightly.

"Well you are looking at my best side…" she said, giggling softly.

He slapped her ass gently, "You don't have a bad side, babe…" he told her, "You're perfect… there isn't anything I don't love about you…"

"I feel the same way about you, Joey…" she said, "although I may change my mind if you don't get this show on the road…" she threatened, both of them knowing it was an empty threat.

"I'm getting there…"

"You'd better be…" she muttered in frustration.

Joey chuckled, his thumbs brushing over her soft skin of her sides as he clutched her hips. It was an amazing experience to be buried in Lauren. He swore he could spend his whole life doing just what he was doing now. He'd never thought he would feel anything for someone after Amy had died… but Lauren had changed everything. She had given him brightness… a reason for being… She made him want to get up every morning. Her voice set his gut alight… each word she uttered affecting him… even those said in anger. Their relationship hadn't been perfect… none ever are… they'd had some spectacular rows in the last twelve months… and some pretty wild make up sex afterwards… There wasn't anything Joey wanted to change about what he had with Lauren… He was looking forward to the rest of his life… with her.

Joey glanced down at Lauren's pert little bottom, still stunned by what she was wearing. It thrilled him to know she was wearing it for him… and he knew the message she was trying to convey to him. A message he totally agreed with. That she was beautiful… and she was his. He pulled his hips back, watching as he slid out of her body. He found it intoxicating to watch as his cock moved in and out of her body. He liked seeing the way her juices coated his shaft and he loved how responsive she was to every move he made in this position. He took a deep breath, slamming back into her quickly and hearing her moan, her hands clutching at the covers on the bed. Her body gripped him tightly, her walls rippling around his cock. He pulled out once more, watching again. He hovered in place, the head of his cock only just in her entrance. His hand moved, pushing between her body and bed and his fingertips finding her clit. She groaned his name, her body twitching as he touched her so intimately. He pressed her clit firmly, feeling and hearing her reaction to his touch. She swayed her hips from side to side, trying to increase the pressure of his hand but not succeeding. "Patience, babe…" he told her and she growled. Joey reacted instinctively, pushing his length back into her fast. He withdrew from her once more, slightly annoyed that he'd lost control of himself. Really it was Lauren's fault, the noise she'd made had pushed him over the edge. He focused once more on his task, stimulating her clit, teasing her with soft and hard touches until she was quivering beneath him. He moved his hand back to her hip, gripping it tightly and closing his eyes briefly as he centred himself. He counted to five and then thrust back into her, Lauren shrieking his name, her body igniting. He started to fuck her… his hips moving faster in and out of her body, his eyes locking on his cock as it moved within her. Her whole body was shaking now and she was moaning and whimpering constantly. He stilled himself again, his hips pressed against her, his cock deeply within her. "Shift forward…" he said, strain in his voice as he fought his need for release. "Slowly…" he added as she nearly pulled free of his hands. She lifted each leg, with some assistance from him and shuffled forward on the bed, a smile gracing his face as he saw she was still wearing those sexy shoes. His cock slid out of her slightly as she moved away from him and Joey followed her, kneeling between her legs, her hips still tightly in his hands. He slid each hand higher, pushing under the babydoll she was wearing and spanning across her stomach, "Up…" he breathed, his voice barely audible. She moaned but slowly lifted her body off the mattress, leaning back against him once she was upright. Once more he touched her clit, a breathy moan falling from her lips as he touched her tenderly. His other hand climbed up her body, sweeping under the lingerie, pushing under the lace and covering a breast. He cupped her in the palm of each hand, teasing her softly and feeling her body press against both hands. "Can you move?" he breathed in her ear. She didn't reply, turning her head and looking into his eyes. "Can you move on me… or do you need me to help you?" he asked her.

"I'll try…" she breathed. He heard her inhale and then slowly lift her body off his cock, dropping back onto him seconds later. She moved again, a little further this time and they both moaned when she fell back onto his lap. His hands continued to stroke her skin tenderly and she began to tighten on him again. "Come with me, Joey…" she pleaded. "I want you to come inside me… Fill me…" she breathed.

Joey smiled, hearing the desperation in her voice, sharing that emotion with her. He pulled both hands back to her hips, helping her move faster on him, pushing his length up into her as she moved back down. Her hands clutched his forearms and he knew she was fighting her desire, wanting him to come with her. He was very close… had been ever since they'd left the door in truth… and he lowered his head, kissing the soft skin beneath her ear, sucking on it gently, stilling her hips after she lifted off him and thrusting up into her over and over at speed. His peak hit him hard, taking him by surprise even though he was aware of how close he was. He kept moving within her, his skin slapping against hers fighting the noise of the guttural moans they were both making. Lauren's body clamped down on him and she screamed, her back arching away from him as she milked him dry. Joey pressed her body forward, leaning over her as he slowed his movements within her. He wanted one more peak from her before he was prepared to stop so he teased her clit with his fingertips. She moaned his name softly and Joey kissed her shoulder, "Just one more…" he breathed against her skin. "Enjoy it…"

"Always…" she breathed and he danced his fingers over her clit, feeling her body tighten once more. Her body tensed around him and he felt the ripples as she came… another strong one that clearly took her breath away. He slowed the movements of his cock, knowing she was tired now… and probably a little sore. "I love you…" she sighed and Joey closed his eyes, his balls tightening quickly and a softer peak ebbed through his whole frame. She moaned as she felt him come inside her again and she moved slowly on his cock, easing him through his second release.

*JL*JL*

"Well, I think that was a record, even for us…" Lauren giggled as she lay in Joey's arms some time later.

"Best sex ever…" he murmured, kissing the top of her head. His hand ran over her body, pushing the babydoll she was still wearing up her body so he could touch her skin. "Can I unwrap my present now?" he asked. Lauren lifted her head, smiling at him and nodding her head. She pulled away from him, rolling onto her back and watching as his eyes ran over her body. "I can't decide where to start…" he said.

Lauren lifted the material of the babydoll, "Start here…" she suggested.

Joey nodded and sat up and looked down at her. She was a beautiful sight. He ran his hand up her body, cupping a breast, his thumb stoking her skin gently. He moved his hand behind her neck and undid the tie string at the top of the lingerie. He pulled the top down and lowered his head, pulling a nipple between his lips and sucking on it. Lauren murmured and her hand clutched the back of his head, holding him against her chest. His hand moved to the side of the red lace and he slid down the zip. When he pulled away from her chest he eased the babydoll down her body and throwing it onto the floor. "Do you know how fucking sexy you are?" he asked her.

Lauren smiled at him, "It's why I got it…" she whispered. "I saw it and I knew you would love it. I tried it on and when I looked at myself in the mirror, I knew it was the right one. The others I'd chosen just went back out without me even trying them on."

"How did you know?" he asked, knowing what she was going to say but wanting to hear her say it.

"Because I felt beautiful in it…" she breathed, staring into his eyes. Joey smiled and then kissed her, deepening the kiss quickly as he lay back beside her. Lauren pulled away from him, frowning slightly, "You haven't finished unwrapping me…" she reminded.

"Consider this a game of pass the parcel… I've taken off the first layer… and now I get to play with you again before I remove the next one…" he told her with a smile.

*JL*JL*

"Morning to the future Mrs Branning…" Joey whispered in her ear as he felt her stir from her sleep.

Lauren smiled, "I like the sound of that…" she admitted.

"Good…" Joey said.

Lauren turned her head and looked at him, "Have you been awake long?"

Joey shrugged, "A little while…"

Lauren turned in his arms, wrapping her arms around his waist, "I would've thought you'd be knackered after last night…" she said, kissing his chest softly.

"I was… but I couldn't sleep… I wanted to enjoy the experience of holding you in my arms…"

"Joey, we have the rest of our lives for that…" she said.

"I know… but…" He closed his eyes, hesitating to say any more.

"What?" she whispered.

"I worry…" he murmured.

"About?"

"Losing you…" he said, his voice breaking slightly. "I've finally found you… and you've fixed me… made me whole again… and I'm scared that something will happen… something that will tear us apart… will tear me apart…"

"I don't plan on going anywhere…" she said.

"I don't think it's as simple as that…" he muttered.

"I know… but wouldn't you rather live your life to the fullest… and appreciate everything you can… than run away and hide from things and be miserable?" she said, "My dad once told my mum that you have to live life to be able to enjoy it…"

"Do you really believe that?" he asked.

"I think we have to, Joey… or there's no point in anything, is there?"

Joey stared into her eyes, seeing love and worry. "Can I ask you something…?"

"Of course you can."

"What would you say if I said I wanted us to have a baby?"

"Are you sure?" Lauren whispered. He nodded. "I've thought about it… I knew it'd come up at some point…"

"And?" he breathed.

"When I was younger I never thought children were a part of my future…" she said and she felt Joey tense. "Those thoughts changed slightly after my brother was born… and when I was looking after him when mum was ill…" she said. "I still wasn't sure I was responsible enough to bring a child into the world… and I worry that my drinking and health issues will have an effect…" she admitted. She lifted her eyes and looked into his, "Then I met you… and everything changed…" she whispered. "I was gutted for you when you told me about Amy… and Christopher…" she said, "I want you to have that… with me…" she told him.

"You do?"

"Yes…" she replied.

"So…" Joey swallowed, not sure what to say next.

"Were you thinking of a long engagement?" Lauren asked.

"I'm happy with whatever you want, babe." Joey said.

"Then how about we plan that… and I'll go and see my doctor and will find out about getting my implant removed… and how long it would take to get pregnant when I do that… Then we'll know where we stand…?" she suggested.

Joey smiled, "It sounds like we've got some busy months ahead of us if we're going to get a house sorted out as well…" he breathed.

"We'll get it all done…" Lauren whispered. "We can do anything together." She reminded him. She smiled, "So it's a year since we met…" she breathed.

"I know… it doesn't feel that long… and yet I feel like I've known you forever…" Joey told her.

"Me too." Lauren said. "I never thought I'd meet the man of my dreams that day… As far as I was concerned the whole weekend was going to be a write off…" she admitted. "I was dreading every second of it… and then I saw you in the restaurant… and met you in the bar… and I didn't want the weekend to end…"

"A year ago today was the day my world was set off on a new tangent…" Joey told her, "You are the most important thing in my life, Lauren… and every day I have to thank whoever saw fit to make sure we met each other a year ago…" He took her left hand in his and lifted it, kissing her ring finger tenderly. "I love you… more than I thought was humanly possible…"

"I love you too, Joey…" Lauren breathed. "And I look forward to becoming your wife…" she told him. "Can we come back here next year?" she asked him.

"We could make it an annual thing… maybe we'll always get a discount…" Joey chuckled. "One weekend every year at the place where we met…"

"Sounds like a good plan to me…" Lauren said. She pulled away from him slightly and Joey moaned as he saw her underwear practically taunting him as she twisted away from him.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I want to give you your present…" she said, opening the bedside cupboard and pulling out the wrapped gift. She sat on the bed next to him and handed the box to him. "I hope you like it…" she whispered.

"I will love it." Joey said. He tore off the wrapping paper, glancing up at Lauren when he saw the box inside. He lifted the lid, his mouth dropping open when he saw the watch he'd been looking after for the last six months. "Babe, you shouldn't have…" he said.

"Dad helped me out… I think he felt guilty about me having to referee the rows between him and mum all the time…" she said. "It's engraved…" she added softly.

Joey pulled the watch free and turned it in his hands. He smiled when he saw the words inscribed in the back. Our love is timeless… always... He put it back in the box and shut it, reaching past her and placing the box carefully on the side. As he moved back to his previous position Lauren tilted her head back and kissed him softly, pulling him so he was lying on top of her once more. "Again?" he teased her, a knowing smile on his face.

"What can I say… you bring out the best in me…" she said with a grin.

"Well, I guess we should get some practice in… we need to make sure we're ready when we get the go ahead from the doctor…" he said seriously.

"I'm pretty sure we're already well practiced, Joey…" Lauren giggled, "but I'll never turn down the prospect of my fiancé making love to me…"

"That's good to know." Joey said, smiling down at her. He kissed her again, the passion quickly building between them. As they'd already done many times over the last few hours, it didn't take long for the two of them to rise to the occasion. There was plenty of their weekend still to get through.

 **THE END.**

 **A/N: There you go then… Did you like the ending? I know I probably could've continued this story longer but I think this is enough… it was a story about the two of them lowering their boundaries with each other… and letting themselves embark on a new future together. DON'T FORGET TO SEND ME A REVIEW. Back sometime… hopefully soon… with a new story… xx**


End file.
